<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una pioggia di riso by Chalchiuhtlicue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158258">Una pioggia di riso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue'>Chalchiuhtlicue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Azumane Asahi, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, cooking mama mi fa un graffio capito?, in pratica non hanno mai giocato nella stessa squadra ma vabbè, in pratica stanno sempre a parlare di cibo oppure a coltivare roba, non leggete questa roba se avete fame, sharing food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se c'è un modo per conquistare una persona, dice sempre Saeko, è davvero attraverso il cibo. Lei non si è mai davvero innamorata, ripete spesso a Tanaka e Noya, ma non è una cosa che ha importanza. Avere davanti un buon piatto di riso -beh quella deve essere la felicità e dare felicità è qualcosa di simile all'amore, o no?</p><p>"Ma neesan" la interrompe Noya, non molto sicuro. "Non sono io a cucinare ad Asahi-san, ma il contrario."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una pioggia di riso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilamatecuhtli/gifts">Ilamatecuhtli</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>buon compleanno a piccola gremlin e dove trovarla</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Il riso è un cibo bellissimo. E’ bello quando cresce, file precise di gambi verde brillante che si stagliano verso il sole estivo; è bello quando viene raccolto, covoni dorati in autunno, impilati in risaie simili a patchwork; è bello quando, trebbiato, si riversa nei silos come un mare di piccole perle; è bello quando è cucinato da una mano esperta, bianco splendente e dolcemente fragrante. (Shizuo Tsuji)</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h3>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Prologo</em>
  </span>
</h3><p>Asahi si tocca la nuca.<br/>
<br/>
Sente freddo dietro il collo. Gli sembra molto strano, toccare i suoi capelli e sentirli così corti, ci rimane quasi male, quando si rende conto che -beh, sono finiti lì. Non scorrono, non arrivano fino a sotto la mascella e non arrivano nemmeno a metà della sua guancia. Si fermano bruscamente. Guardandosi allo specchio, muovendo il viso di qua e di là, si sente scoperto. Come se prima avesse una qualche armatura, una maschera che lo copriva, ma che non si rendeva conto di avere. Sembra un po’ come se avesse perso qualcosa. Qualcosa di prezioso. Sono solo capelli, si dice, e poi abbassa lo sguardo e comunque gli sembra lo stesso strano, non c’è davvero molto altro da dire o fare.<br/>
<br/>
E gli viene da piangere, a pensarci.<br/>
<br/>
Gli prudono le mani, come se volesse fare qualcosa, ma non sa che cosa. Si ripassa le dita trai capelli e i capelli continuano a finire lì. Cadono dalle sue dita quasi subito. Non ci sono nodi. Non sono nemmeno sporchi. Tenendoli così sarà più facile prendersene cura. Crede. Sì. Beh. Ad Asahi viene un pochino da piangere lo stesso. Di sicuro non può mettersi a piangere qui, motivo per cui si passa una mano sulla guancia, e prende un respiro profondo. Basta contare fino a dieci, il più delle volte. Cerca di riprendersi da solo, in silenzio. Lo ha sempre fatto. Lo può continuare a fare.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi si passa la mano trai capelli, di nuovo, se continua così li sporcherà. La fa scendere, la mano, la fa scendere ma i capelli finiscono lì. Lo fa soltanto per abituarsi all’idea, per non sembrare troppo sorpreso dopo. Non scendono sotto la mascella, non ondeggiano dolcemente, si fermano tutto d’un colpo, piegandosi sul suo zigomo, in modo brutale, un pochino confusionario. Asahi prende un respiro profondo ancora una volta e chiude gli occhi. Niente è definitivo. Tutto può ancora cambiare. I capelli gli possono comunque crescere di nuovo. E non è detto che dovrà rimanere qui per sempre. Se lo continua a ripetere, come se fosse una specie di incantesimo. Non dovrà rimanere per sempre qui. Non dovrà rimanere indietro per sempre.<br/>
<br/>
È una delle cose che succedono quando si diventa adulti, gli ha detto sua mamma, tirandogli i capelli all’indietro e puntandogli delle pinzette, per fare in modo che non gli cadessero sugli occhi. Uno mica può pensare di rimanere bambino in eterno. Se a lavoro ti dicono che i capelli potrebbero dar fastidio, allora i capelli li tagli. Se a lavoro ti dicono che certi modi di presentarsi non sono accettati, allora cambi modo di presentarti. Non ci si dovrebbe nemmeno lamentare. Dovrebbe essere felice, invece, Asahi, per essere stato accettato in un lavoro, no? Non è più un liceale. Questo è il mondo degli adulti. L'importante è portare cibo a casa (se poi quel cibo è buono oppure no, allora è un'altra storia.)(Ma, dice sua madre, la cosa importante è mangiare.)(Mangiare con gusto... quella sembra una cosa inventata dai ricchi.). L'importante è avere un tetto sopra la testa. È così che parlano gli adulti.<br/>
<br/>
Gli faceva male, la mamma, mentre lo pettinava. E lui non ha detto niente. Ha solo stretto i pugni e sopportato. Perché è questo che fanno le persone adulte.<br/>
<br/>
I liceali sono liberi. Mangiano quello che vogliono. Gridano quanto vogliono. Corrono quando vogliono. Asahi non se n’era reso conto. Per tutti i suoi anni da liceale, ha guardato fuori dalla finestra della sua classe, ha riso guardando Daichi strozzarsi per non farsi rubare il pranzo da Suga, è rimasto seduto accanto a Shimizu, quando pensava che lei avesse bisogno di un amico. Ma gli faceva un pochino paura quel mondo che tutti dicono essere protetto. Uscirne era spaventoso. Rimanerne incastrato dentro era ancora più spaventoso. Gli è sempre sembrato di essere incastrato da questa paura. Gli è sempre stato difficile muoversi, per paura di perdere qualcosa, per paura di rovinare qualcos'altro. Dicono che i liceali sono liberi. Asahi... non lo sa. Beh lui, non è mai stato in effetti una persona che si butta, una persona senza paura. Per quello che lui crede, le persone con tanto coraggio sono le persone libere, non importa quale sia la loro età. Il suo vero problema è che lui -il coraggio non è proprio il suo forte.<br/>
<br/>
Chiude il suo armadietto.<br/>
<br/>
Non sopporta nemmeno l’idea di guardarsi ancora allo specchio.<br/>
<br/>
Basterà non pensarci, si dice. Inizia a ripeterselo, come se fosse un incantesimo. Daichi lo diceva sempre. Se c’è qualcosa che ti dà fastidio, basterà non pensarci e la cosa scomparirà. Non dovrebbe mai prendere consigli da Daichi, ne è più che consapevole, quel ragazzo è troppo pigro, non gli piace affrontare la maggior parte delle sue emozioni, ma ci sono cose che sono più facili da sopportare con il suo metodo. Dopo gli manderà un messaggio. Non ricorda quando finiscono le sue lezioni. Non è nemmeno sicuro che risponderà. Non che importi.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi si passa le mani sui pantaloni.<br/>
<br/>
Il vapore delle cucine arriva fino a qui e lui si sistema il grembiule intorno alla vita, mentre si schiaccia una cuffietta sulla testa e guarda come alcuni ricci gli si formano in questo piccolissimo intervallo di tempo. Non ci può fare niente. Le cose cambieranno. Andrà tutto bene. Gli hanno consigliato di iniziare a fumare. Per le pause tra un turno e l’altro, per avere una scusa per uscire a prendere aria. Asahi però non pensa di riuscire nemmeno a sopportare l’odore del fumo. Non riesce nemmeno a pensare a prendere una sigaretta in mano. Allora Tanaka-senpai gli ha detto che sarebbe stata lei a coprirlo e avrebbe fumato per entrambi, così nessuno si sarebbe reso conto che Asahi prende pause senza fumare. Quando le hanno fatto notare che neanche lei fuma, Tanaka-senpai è scoppiata a ridere, rispondendo che però è sempre stata brava a fingere. E nessuno le è andato contro.<br/>
<br/>
“Nuovo giorno, vecchie storie!” grida un suo senpai dalla cucina. E lo riscuote un po’, perché stava pensando con così tanta forza da essersi dimenticato che ha posti in cui stare, cose da fare.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi si ripete che nulla è per sempre. Che le cose possono sempre cambiare. Che i capelli ricrescono. Che il tempo passa e non si deve per forza rimanere nel posto in cui si è nati. Si ripete che a volte i momenti della vita sono così, che non si può vedere la fine, durante l’inizio del cammino, che tutto, <em>tutto </em>quello che fa e che vede adesso ha senso, solo che lui ancora non lo capisce. Si dice cose così. Si ripete cose così come se fossero un incantesimo.<br/>
<br/>
Le cose cambieranno. Gli adolescenti sono liberi. Gli adulti lavorano. Gli adulti si sacrificano. I capelli ricresceranno. Ha cose da fare. Non rimarrà indietro. Le cose cambieranno. Troverà il coraggio.<br/>
<br/>
“Nuova giornata” si ripete tra sé e sé. “Vecchia storia.”<br/>
<br/>
Ce ne sono così tante, di vecchie storie, qui intorno. Non ci si riesce a liberare. Ma non importa. Asahi prende un altro respiro profondo, prima di andare a lavorare.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h3>
  <span class="u">Parte Uno: Una vecchia storia</span>
</h3><p><span class="u"><em>(3.</em></span><span class="u"><em>“Come home with me!” “Who are you?” “The men who’s gonna marry you!”)</em></span><br/>
<br/>
Yuu lancia uno sguardo fuori dal finestrino, prima di sospirare e tirarsi su le maniche e controllare che la sua uniforme non si sia macchiata di sudore. Dentro questo furgoncino fa caldissimo. Sembra quasi soffocare. E quando tira indietro i ciuffi di capelli, quelli rimangono lì, alzati, madidi di sudore. Fa quasi ridere.<br/>
<br/>
Si toglie l’uniforme di scuola, i pantaloni, per infilarsi in quell'enorme salopette da lavoro che il nonno gli ha portato. Lo spazio sembra essere molto ridotto, ma Yuu si può muovere senza problemi e il nonno non sembra comunque avere voglia di parlargli, motivo per cui può fare più o meno quello che vuole. Piega i pantaloni dell’uniforme con cura, per poi infilarli nella sua borsa e poi controlla che il gakuran non sia stropicciato o macchiato, prima di togliersi anche la maglietta bianca e infilarsene un’altra. Non vuole davvero sporcare l’uniforme.<br/>
<br/>
Fa davvero tanto caldo. Hanno i finestrini chiusi per un qualche gioco di aerodinamica che Yuu non ha capito molto bene, ma non importa, perché ha imparato che a volte è molto meglio fare finta di niente e affidarsi al senso comune.<br/>
<br/>
Quando Yuu posa la fronte sul finestrino, come quando era piccolo, lascia una traccia di sudore e grasso, che lo fa tornare a ridere.<br/>
<br/>
Quando era piccolo, posava la fronte sul finestrino perché gli piaceva moltissimo che poi parti del suo viso diventassero rosse. E non riusciva a capire per quale motivo questa cosa succedesse. Avevano provato a spiegargli, tanto tempo fa, in uno dei suoi ricordi con la mamma, che era perché si stava facendo male e la sua pelle era delicata. Gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani, dopo essersi inginocchiata davanti a lui, e gli aveva schiaffato in faccia della crema, passando le dita sotto gli occhi di Yuu, e poi anche sopra le palpebre e sulla fronte e muoveva le guance tanto da far scoppiare a ridere Yuu, perché le guance gli andavano su e poi gli andavano giù. E deve essere stato il giorno in cui è andato a vivere col nonno. Lo ricorda. Sì. È stato proprio quel giorno. Prima conosceva un’altra vita, ma è stato così tanto tempo fa che non la ricorda più nemmeno lui.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu non ha un vero e proprio ricordo nemmeno di sua nonna, a pensarci bene. C’è stato un momento in cui era sicuro di non averne avuta una. Ci sono le amiche del nonno. Le amiche cambiano sempre, in continuazione, senza che Yuu riesca a ricordare il nome, ma non una nonna fissa, una nonna in cucina che prepara una torta, beh, lui non pensava di averla. Si è sempre chiesto se ci dovesse essere per forza una nonna, se era quella cosa che ti dicono che o ce l’hai oppure ti manca qualcosa, un po’ come quello che dicono quando non hai una mamma o un papà o un genitore. Lo ha chiesto ai suoi amici della materna, ai tempi, e loro hanno detto che ci sono tante persone senza una nonna. La cosa strana sarebbe stata non avere dei genitori.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu ci ha pensato molto. Rimaneva per giorni e giorni a guardare la pioggia cadere nel giardino della casa paterna, con le gambe incrociate, la paura di uscire e trovare quell’enorme cane, e pensava, chissà. Chissà com’è una nonna. E chissà com’è avere dei genitori in casa. È una cosa che si è chiesto molto spesso. Le cose che non si è mai chiesto e non ha mai messo in discussione, però, sono quelle situazioni in cui si ritrovava quasi tutti i giorni.<br/>
<br/>
Amava sedersi da solo in veranda e guardare la pioggia di montagna. Le nuvole si accumulavano in fretta, quando era piccolo, diventavano nere e pesanti in pochissimo tempo e il sole non brillava. Diventava tutto così scuro da fare quasi paura. Sono così le tempeste di montagna. E Yuu, seduto nella veranda della casa paterna (passavano così tante persone per quella casa, ma lui era sempre seduto da solo)(era sempre solo, non ricorda il perché), guardava il cielo che cambiava e continuava a cambiare. E guardava come la pioggia iniziava a cascare sui loro campi. Erano gocce grandi quanto le sue mani. E ogni volta che le vedeva, Yuu si chiedeva come facessero le piante a sopportare dei pugni del genere. Ed eppure, loro continuavano a vivere. Il giorno dopo, o qualche minuto dopo la tempesta, lui usciva di casa, coi piedi scalzi, le piante dei piedi che nemmeno gli facevano male, e guardava come le piante vicino casa sua, i cavoli, le rape, le carote, le risaie, fossero intatte, fossero, anzi, più rigogliose di prima.<br/>
<br/>
Non si rendeva mai conto di quando dovevano arrivare le tempeste, mentre suo nonno, per qualche motivo, un po’ come il nonno di Heidi, guardava il cielo e gli diceva di prepararsi ore prima. Era per questo che Yuu si trovava sempre al coperto, durante la pioggia.<br/>
<br/>
Dicono che, prima della sua nascita, prima che lui potesse anche soltanto ricordare, la pioggia era leggera. Dicevano che si incastrava trai capelli e che nemmeno te ne rendevi conto che ti stava piovendo addosso, ma ti ritrovavi bagnato dalla testa ai piedi e non potevi farci niente. Le gocce ti si incastravano trai capelli. Erano piccole così, più piccole di un’unghia, più piccole della punta di una matita sul foglio e ti si incastrava sul maglione e sembrava farti quasi brillare. Sembra una bella pioggia. Yuu non ha mai sperimentato una pioggia del genere. Ha sperimentato i fulmini, però, li ha visti. I fulmini vengono dal nulla. Non c’è modo di dire quando arriverà uno. C’è un modo per capire quando arriva un tuono, ma non quando arriva un fulmine. E non hai nemmeno modo di dire dove cadono con esattezza. Si possono direzionare, certo, ma, se non sei pronto, se non ci sono i parafulmini, potrebbe colpire ovunque.<br/>
<br/>
Com’è essere bagnato da una pioggia che non riesci a vedere? Può davvero succedere? Fa così caldo in questo furgoncino.<br/>
<br/>
Non sa perché ci stia pensando adesso. È una storia così vecchia. L’uniforme scolastica non è macchiata, non ci sono strani aloni, non c’è nemmeno una piccola macchia di salsa. E il nonno sa guidare abbastanza bene per non far pensare a Yuu di doversi proteggere. (Ha anche dimenticato di mettersi la cintura di sicurezza.)(Beh.)(Non che adesso gli importi.)<br/>
<br/>
Il giorno in cui la mamma lo ha lasciato dal nonno, perché lei e papà erano troppo presi dalla vita cittadina per stare dietro a lui, Yuu non ha pensato di essere stato abbandonato, perché non era quello che stava succedendo. La mamma e il papà, ogni tanto, vengono a trovarli. Hanno perso molta della sua crescita e di sicuro perderanno il suo diploma, come perderanno molte delle sue decisioni, ma, alla fine, lui non si è mai fatto domande sul perché del suo modo di vivere. Quindi va bene così.<br/>
<br/>
Ed è stato mentre cadeva quella pioggia forte, con le gocce grandi quanto le dita di un uomo adulto, che lui può sperimentare, adesso che lui è vivo e può ricordare, che ha incontrato Ryuu. Sotto la pioggia. Coi suoi capelli che gli cadevano sugli occhi. Il moccio al naso. I vestiti bagnati. Lo ricorda come se fosse successo ieri. Il ragazzino coi capelli bagnati che ha teso il braccio con un ombrello aperto, per coprire Yuu.<br/>
<br/>
Quando il furgoncino si ferma, Yuu arriccia il naso e lancia uno sguardo al cielo limpido e celeste e senza nemmeno una nuvola. E poi apre lo sportello, per scivolare sul cemento davanti al ristorante dei Tanaka, mentre si sistema gli orli più in basso della salopette, per non sporcarla di terra e, quando alza lo sguardo, perché sente Saeko-neesan salutarlo con un alto e molto potente: “Yuu!” c’è come un fulmine.<br/>
<br/>
Una parte del pantalone ha un risvoltino e una parte invece no, e Yuu è piegato in due, perché, beh, si stava sistemando i pantaloni, per l’amor del cielo, e quindi lo vede dal basso, con le braccia incrociate e una strana espressione, metà preoccupata e metà preoccupatissima (anche se Yuu non è molto sicuro del perché di questa preoccupazione), i capelli che gli si erano arricciati all’altezza degli zigomi e delle enormi braccia. Era lì. È stato lì. È lì. Sarà lì. Yuu ha lasciato perdere i pantaloni e Saeko-nee ha iniziato a parlare col nonno di verdure e pane e qualcosa che lui non stava per niente ascoltando, mentre il ragazzo coi capelli arricciati (per colpa del vapore delle cucine?)(sembra lavorare nel ristorante dei Tanaka, quindi forse è per colpa delle cucine)(e come sono quando non sono arricciati dal vapore, quei capelli?), si passa una mano sul retro del collo e guarda da un’altra parte.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu non ha mai visto arrivare la pioggia. Ma sa che ci sono modi per vederla arrivare. Yuu non si è mai ritrovato bagnato dalla testa ai piedi senza rendersene conto, da una pioggia leggera. Ma sa che è successo a tante persone. Yuu conosce i lampi, i tuoni. Lui ha vissuto così la sua vita. E quindi, quando alza lo sguardo, in quei secondi che durano ore, settimane, anni, e vede quel ragazzo e sente il fulmine. Lo sente nelle ossa. Lascia stare i pantaloni, non gli importa niente dei pantaloni adesso, si tira su, per guardare quel ragazzo alto, quel ragazzo con delle enormi braccia, con un’espressione preoccupata, per qualche motivo, che guarda da un’altra parte e si dice: ah, sì, conosco questa sensazione.<br/>
<br/>
Da quel momento in poi, non riesce a pensare a nient’altro, a nessun altro, che non sia quel ragazzo. E non sa nemmeno il nome. Yuu sorride. È davvero successo di nuovo. Yuu abbassa la testa quel poco che basta per pulirsi con la spalla e sorridere verso quel ragazzo, che, probabilmente, nemmeno lo sta guardando.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yuu si allaccia le scarpe e lancia un’occhiata al cielo, prima di far ruotare la caviglia e guardarsi la gamba. Non c’è nessuno a casa. Sono tutti nei campi, a lavorare la terra, a prepararla, per la grande raccolta che si farà in due settimane al massimo. Si controlla la frutta, la verdura, cose così. Gli hanno detto di godersi questo suo ultimo anno di libertà, perché, il prossimo anno, ecco, lui dovrà entrare a far parte della produzione e delle braccia messe a disposizione per la famiglia a tempo piano e quindi anche lui dovrà girare per i campi e odorare il fresco e strano odore della frutta che viene tagliata e dell’erba che rimane sempre bagnata.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu arriccia il naso. Non capisce perché tutti loro ne parlano come se dovesse essere una specie di punizione. A lui è sempre piaciuto muoversi per le loro campagne. Anche raccogliere le mele, metterle tutte insieme, indossare quegli enormi guanti in cui le sue mani sono cresciute. Gli è sempre piaciuto. È quello che conosce, alla fine. È quello che sa fare. Ed è una vita che ama. È una vita che potrebbe portare avanti fino a quando avrà respiro in corpo. (Ed è stata questa vita che lo ha fatto incontrare con quel ragazzo alto.)(È questa vita che ha fatto in modo che un fulmine lo colpisse di nuovo.)(Sotto un cielo sereno.)(Nel bel mezzo del nulla.)<br/>
<br/>
Non è la prima volta che succede, in effetti.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu è sempre stato bravo a buttarsi a capofitto e ha sempre provato troppe emozioni senza chiedersi il perché. Ha sempre vissuto la sua vita senza farsi troppe domande. Yuu ha una guida, per sapere che cosa sta provando, se non riconosce il sentimento, beh, di solito non gli dà importanza. Se il sentimento o l’emozione che sta provando è troppo forte o troppo ingombrante, chiede a Saeko-neesan, oppure a Ryuu, che cosa pensano che sia quel sentimento e, di solito, loro gli danno una risposta che lui la prende per buona, e non c’è molto altro a cui pensare. Suo nonno -lui non è bravo in queste cose. Ma non importa granché.<br/>
<br/>
Dicono che essere colpiti da un fulmine è una di quelle cose che succedono solo una volta ogni cento anni.<br/>
<br/>
Ci sono delle leggende, al riguardo. Yuu si allaccia la seconda scarpa, inclinando la testa per studiare il fiocco disequilibrato. Le persone colpite dal fulmine che sopravvivono, dicono che è come essere bruciati dall’interno della pelle. Come se dentro stessi ribollendo. La temperatura del corpo dovrebbe diventare più alta e c’è un punto in cui il fulmine entra e un punto in cui il fulmine esce. Lascia una cicatrice che è simile a una bruciatura. E il tuo cuore si ferma e poi ricomincia a battere con sempre più forza, sempre più forza. Come se fossi di nuovo appena nato. Come se il tuo cuore avesse deciso di prendere una nuova vita, cambiare, diventare più forte.<br/>
<br/>
Deve essere per questo che dicono che le persone che si innamorano sul posto hanno un colpo di fulmine. E non ricorda molto bene le storie e i motivi, ma c’era qualcuno che diceva che era stato un fulmine a fecondare per la prima volta la Terra, e a creare quindi la vita. Come cosa avrebbe senso. Ogni volta che Yuu viene colpito da un fulmine, sente come se entrasse della vita in lui. Gli piace. Gli piace tantissimo essere colpito da un fulmine.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu si passa le mani sul viso e si alza in piedi, allungando la schiena e tirando fuori un verso che sembra quello di un ululato di un lupo, ma che dovrebbe essere uno sbadiglio. Durante la pausa estiva, gli hanno detto, è libero di fare qualsiasi cosa lui voglia fare, basta che studi abbastanza da poter, beh, superare l’anno e avere il suo diploma. Ci sono così tante cose a cui pensare, durante l’ultimo anno di liceo. Potrebbe continuare a giocare a pallavolo. A Yuu piace tantissimo giocare a pallavolo, mettere tutte le sue paure e i suoi movimenti in una palla, per poi raggiungerla, non farla mai cadere a terra. Giocare a pallavolo è davvero molto divertente. Per farlo, dovrebbe muoversi dalla casa paterna. E lui è appena stato colpito da un fulmine, quindi, che fare?<br/>
<br/>
Piega le caviglie, prima la destra, uno, due, tre, poi la sinistra, uno due, tre. Ha così tanta energia in corpo, da non riuscire a sopportare l’idea di rimanere fermo. Ci sono così tante cose da fare, o da scoprire, o da chiarire. Ci sono così tante cose che vuole fare, come fare a decidere che cosa fare e che cosa non fare? Come può decidere se rimanere nella casa paterna oppure andare a giocare a pallavolo, farlo sul serio, farlo con tutto quello che ha? Quali sono i criteri giusti per fare una scelta? E perché se ne sta preoccupando così tanto? Alla fine, beh, quel che sarà sarà, giusto?<br/>
<br/>
Yuu ha sempre pensato che avrebbe vissuto la sua vita ora per ora e minuto per minuto. Forse per questo nonostante fosse all’ultimo anno di liceo ancora non aveva ben pensato a che cosa fare. Non che importi. Chiude le mani in due pugni e stira le braccia, prima da una parte, poi dall’altra, per poi portarsi i pugni sui fianchi e decidere che deve andare a correre. Correre riduce lo stress e altre cose che non ricorda. Correre per i campi di famiglia, poi, lo calma più di quanto possa calmarlo una camomilla, o una giornata a letto. E gli piace, dalla casa paterna, correre verso le case dei suoi amici. Andarli a prendere prima di andare a scuola. È una bella routine. Gli piacerebbe anche conoscere delle nuove persone.<br/>
<br/>
Tra poco inizieranno le vacanze estive. Tra pochi giorni, Yuu aiuterà la sua famiglia a raccogliere frutta e verdura e riso e tutto quello che c’è nei loro campi e dovrebbero venire anche i suoi cugini, gli zii dalla città, anche se loro detestano la vita di campagna e anche se loro farebbero di tutto per non occuparsi più di queste terre, che Yuu ha sentito, loro considerano davvero soltanto un peso.<br/>
<br/>
Il nonno è sempre solo. Nel senso, non solo-solo. Solo per quel che riguarda la famiglia. L’unica persona che riesce a vederlo ogni giorno, a conoscere tutte le sue amiche, alla fine, è Yuu. E, probabilmente, una volta morto il nonno, anche quei pochi cugini che vogliono continuare a mantenere i loro terreni, cederanno e decideranno di venderli. Il nonno -è il loro unico pilastro. C’è la possibilità che la casa paterna, una volta morto il nonno, non sia più una casa paterna, ma la casa di qualcun altro. Anche questo è da tenere in considerazione, quando Yuu prenderà la sua scelta.<br/>
<br/>
La pallavolo è divertente. Gli piace tantissimo la casa paterna. Yuu inizia a correre. Nella borsa ha la sua divisa. E questa è l’ultima settimana prima delle vacanze estive. Una pausa. Sarà molto divertente. Non vede l’ora. Forse potrebbe trascinare Chikara o Hisashi a passare con lui le vacanze estive. E Chikara è sempre stato bravo a fargli vedere le cose così come stanno. Questo è il suo ultimo anno di liceo. Ci sono delle decisioni da prendere. Ci sono dei momenti da vivere. C’è un colpo di fulmine da scoprire.<br/>
<br/>
Non vede l’ora. Yuu sente come un brivido che gli passa per tutto il corpo. Non vede <em>davvero</em> l’ora di vivere tutto questo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yuu si sistema il gakuran e poi dà un colpetto a Ryuu che inclina un po’ la testa, prima di sospirare e scuotere la testa. Si fermano, quindi. La giornata a scuola non è stata granché, ma non è nemmeno stata troppo noiosa, il che è buono. Il sole è già tramontato. Gli allenamenti si sono protratti più del previsto e Ryuu gli ha detto vieni da me a mangiare e Yuu ha risposto che sì, gli sarebbe piaciuto, in effetti, e gli ha chiesto quale fosse il nome del ragazzo alto che ha iniziato a lavorare da loro e che lui ha visto l’ultima volta che ha aiutato il nonno a portare vegetali eccetera. E Ryuu lo ha guardato negli occhi e gli ha detto: “Azumane-san?” E Yuu ha finalmente avuto un nome. Il nome del ragazzo alto. Azumane-san, giusto? Sembra un bellissimo cognome. Chissà che tipo di persona è.<br/>
<br/>
Ryuu gli sistema il gakuran, togliendogli qualcosa, forse dei peli, o forse un po’ di polvere da sopra le spalle. Lo fa con le sopracciglia aggrottate e una smorfia concentrata sulle labbra. Ed è strano come Ryuu decida di voler sembrare il maggiore tra di loro. Ma a Yuu non dà tanto fastidio. Lo lascia fare.<br/>
<br/>
Il loro rapporto è sempre stato così, in effetti.<br/>
<br/>
Ha incontrato Ryuu sotto la pioggia. È stato così tanto tempo fa che nemmeno dovrebbe ricordarlo. Deve essere un po’ come quelle cose che tutti i suoi zii dicono essere una memoria esterna, che viene da qualche altro posto. Ed è una cosa così strana da dire, su un amico. Nel senso che Yuu ricorda il momento in cui ha incontrato Hisashi, Chikara e Kazuhito. Sarebbe strano, non ricordare un incontro con un amico come Ryuu. Che sia stato sotto quella pioggia pesante, con quell’ombrello di Pokèmon -è un bel ricordo. E Yuu ha tanti cugini della sua età, ma vivono lontano. Quindi, forse, la persona più vicina a un cugino, deve essere Ryuu.<br/>
<br/>
Ryuu, che si allontana di qualche passo e controlla il gakuran, per poi alzare un pollice. “Perfetto” gli dice. E poi entrano nel ristorante dei Tanaka e il ragazzo alto, Azumane-san, non c’è.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu sente come le spalle gli cadano verso il basso e come la maggior parte della tensione che aveva accumulato (un po’ come poco prima delle partite o dei compiti in classe) venga rilasciata nell’aria, mentre gira la testa verso Ryuu, che invece ha continuato a camminare, per sedersi davanti alle piastre, sbadigliando, stancamente.<br/>
<br/>
Il coach ha detto che dovrebbero pensare a mangiare e mangiare bene. Lo ha detto sopratutto perché nella squadra ci sono dei ragazzi che sono così giovani e che non parlano e non mangiano davanti alle altre persone. I ragazzini del primo, non sembrano essere inclini alla fiducia. E Shoyo ha avuto problemi con l’alimentazione l’anno scorso. Per questo lo ha detto. E per questo Yuu ha deciso di prenderlo sul serio. Ed è anche un po’ una scusa per rimanere un po’ più di tempo con i Tanaka.<br/>
<br/>
Ryuu posa la guancia sopra il palmo della mano e Saeko-neesan gli passa una mano sulla testa. Non dice niente ed entrambi sembrano essere molto stanchi. Yuu si passa una mano sul gakuran, si guarda intorno e sospira. Perché, beh, a questo punto può fare soltanto questo. Saeko-neesan e Ryuu sono le persone più vicine ad essere suoi parenti in tutta la sua vita. Ed è dovuto a un semplice ombrello di Pokèmon. Non sembra nemmeno un suo ricordo. Sembra così strano.<br/>
<br/>
“Quando ci sarà la prossima partita?” chiede Saeko-neesan, sistemandosi il fazzoletto intorno alla fronte e sforzando un sorriso così luminoso da non sembrare nemmeno un sorriso.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu sbatte le palpebre lentamente, arrampicandosi sulla sedia vicina a quella di Ryuu. Dondola i piedi, afferra uno stuzzicadenti soltanto per infilarselo in bocca e avere qualcosa da masticare. Saeko-neesan porta sempre tanta energia con lei. Vederla lo ricarica. È un po’ come se avessero un qualche tipo di incantesimo, un rapporto così stretto in cui l’energia scorre tra loro. E lei la condivide sempre. Se c’è una persona a cui Yuu vuole assomigliare di più, è di sicuro lei. “Ad agosto dovrebbero esserci le preliminari per il torneo primaverile” le risponde, mentre Ryuu posa la guancia sul legno, sbadigliando di nuovo, con gli occhi chiusi e senza nemmeno tapparsi la bocca. “Durante l’estate forse faremo un ritiro di una settimana per allenarci.”<br/>
<br/>
Ryuu fa un verso strano, solo molto stanco, forse, girando la testa da un’altra parte.<br/>
<br/>
Saeko-neesan sorride. “Sto accumulando i turni per venirvi a vedere fino a quando non arriverete alle Nazionali, quindi...” Fa un cenno con le dita. Potrebbe chiedere ai suoi genitori di prendere quei giorni per andare a vedere le partite di Ryuu. Non lo fa mai. Non chiede mai niente a loro. “Che cosa avete fatto che Ryuu è così giù? Ti hanno messo in panchina?”<br/>
<br/>
“No!” protesta Ryuu alzandosi a sedere e tirando su la schiena. “Non ci scherzare nemmeno. Sai che cosa vorrebbe dire poi se Kinoshita mi prendesse il posto? Voglio dire. Non posso certo perdere così, no?”<br/>
<br/>
“È solo felice perché può giocare con Chikara. E quando gli allenamenti finiscono è stanco perché ha usato troppa energia in campo” risponde Yuu, e questo fa scattare un qualcosa di primordiale in Ryuu, che si getta su di lui, per togliergli lo stuzzicadenti dalla bocca. Yuu ride. Ryuu cerca di farlo cadere sulla sedia.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, l’amore liceale” commenta Saeko-neesan, e Ryuu si gira verso di lei con un’espressione così tanto tradita da far ridere. Yuu mastica lo stuzzicadenti e poi se lo toglie dalla bocca. Chissà quando ha iniziato ad avere questi strani tic. Di solito non lo fa. “Beh, non è che te ne devi vergognare, sai? Chikara è un bravo ragazzo, ma allo stesso tempo ha quella cosa del cattivo ragazzo, sai quello che ti voglio dire, no? Sembra un tipo molto pericoloso... beh, deve essere una cosa di famiglia.”<br/>
<br/>
“Nostra? O degli Ennoshita? Essere dei tipi pericolosi?” chiede Ryuu confuso, aggrottando le sopracciglia.<br/>
<br/>
“In giro dicono che voi due sembrate dei teppisti” dà man forte Yuu, ridendo e rimettendosi in bocca lo stuzzicadenti. “Ma non siete pericolosi.”<br/>
<br/>
“Io dico che <em>a noi</em> piacciono i ragazzi pericolosi e Chikara è un ragazzo un po’ pericoloso.”<br/>
<br/>
“Io chiamo la polizia” borbotta Ryuu.<br/>
<br/>
“Per Chikara?”<br/>
<br/>
“No. Per te.”<br/>
<br/>
Saeko-neesan si mette a ridere. “Lo sai che abbiamo un codice e che non ti ruberei mai il ragazzo” gli dice, alzando le mani in aria, come a voler dimostrare la sua innocenza.<br/>
<br/>
“Sarebbe illegale” ripete Ryuu, muovendosi in avanti, così, giusto per essere sicuro che Saeko-neesan lo capisca. E lei invece scoppia a ridere un altro po’, prima di portarsi due dita sulle labbra e mandargli un bacio leggero, come se questo sistemasse tutto. Prende tre ciotole da dietro il bancone. Le mette una sopra l’altra, prima di riempirle. “Ehi. Non hai ancora mangiato?”<br/>
<br/>
Saeko-neesan fa una smorfia, alzando una spalla, prima di tornare a riempire le ciotole. “Tra poco finisco il turno. Tra poco mangio” risponde, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dalla ciotola.<br/>
<br/>
“E ti stai preparando il piatto adesso?” chiede Yuu, continuando a masticare lo stuzzicadenti. “Poi si raffredda.”<br/>
<br/>
“Beh” mormora lei, senza però rispondere per davvero. Continua a riempire le ciotole e poi le posa davanti a Yuu, dandogli un colpetto sul naso, una davanti a Ryuu alzandogli la testa, spingendolo con la mano, e poi posa la terza e ultima ciotola accanto a Yuu. “Diciamo che abbiamo ospiti” finisce poi, con un enorme sorriso. Si passa le mani sul grembiule, fa a entrambi cenno di iniziare a mangiare, di aspettare cinque secondi, e poi esce dal ristorante. Così. Senza nessun’altra parola. Saeko-neesan è davvero l’adulto più incredibile e più fantastico e più fenomenale che Yuu abbia mai incontrato. È uscita dal ristorante in un modo così figo da fargli venire voglia di vibrare in una frequenza tale da scaricare tutta l’energia che gli ha donato.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu la segue con lo sguardo. Davvero. Vuole essere come lei. Vuole davvero essere così. Chissà perché, adesso si è emozionato. Stringe e riapre i pugni, per tirare fuori ogni tipo di energia superflua nel suo corpo (come gli ha insegnato a fare il coach) e poi raddrizza la schiena, con un enorme sorriso. È sveglio. È emozionato. È di buon umore.<br/>
<br/>
Mormora a bassa voce un buon appetito, prima di prendere le bacchette e girarsi verso Ryuu, che sbadiglia ancora una volta. Gli fa venire voglia di sbadigliare, a pensarci bene. E Yuu si ritrova con la bocca aperta e a fare quell’ululato rumoroso che lui dice essere uno sbadiglio. Si passa una mano sul viso, perché ha sbadigliato così forte da fargli uscire le lacrime, e Ryuu alza un lato delle labbra, prima di imitare il suono, guardando Yuu dritto in faccia. Ridono entrambi, a questo punto. Yuu sbadiglia rumorosamente, e Ryuu fa la stessa cosa. E quando gli sbadigli non vengono più fuori, si ritrovano a gridarsi in faccia e poi a ridere. Finché Saeko-neesan non entra nel ristorante.<br/>
<br/>
Non lo vede Yuu, per primo. Lui sta ridendo e gridando in faccia a Ryuu. E comunque non ha gli occhi sulla schiena, motivo per cui è Ryuu che si ferma e guarda alle sue spalle e sbatte le palpebre, come se avesse visto una delle cose più strane in tutta la sua vita. Yuu segue il suo sguardo, posa una mano sulla sedia, per mantenere l’equilibrio e vede come Saeko-neesan stia trascinando con lei Azumane-san, per farlo entrare e poi per farlo sedere proprio accanto a Yuu. Lo guida quasi con la forza, mentre il ragazzo alto, Azumane-san, continua a mormorare cose incomprensibili. Forse le sta dicendo che una casa e una cena ce l’ha. Forse sta dicendo che non gli piace il maiale, chissà, forse invece sta solo facendo dei suoni che non hanno nessun senso, per, beh, riuscire a ottenere tempo. Ma Saeko-neesan è al di sopra di tutte queste cose, in realtà.<br/>
<br/>
“Mangia quanto vuoi” gli dice, scompigliandogli i capelli, come se fosse ancora un bambino. Azumane-san sembra voler diventare molto piccolo. Piega la schiena, come se si volesse appallottolare e non la guarda negli occhi. Indossa solo metà giacca. L’altra metà, invece, penzola sui suoi fianchi e la manica non tocca terra solo perché lui è molto alto. “Prendi tutto quello di cui hai bisogno. E se hai ancora fame, dopo questo piatto, prendine un altro.” Saeko-neesan gli fa un occhiolino, gli toglie la giacca con un gesto veloce, prima di lanciarla sulla sedia più vicina e prima di tornare dietro il bancone. Poi sbuffa. “Guardarvi mangiare mi fa venire voglia di mangiare.”<br/>
<br/>
“Allora non guardarci” risponde prontamente Ryuu.<br/>
<br/>
Saeko-neesan alza un lato delle labbra e arriccia il naso. “Continua a parlarmi della tua cotta per quel cattivo ragazzo, invece” gli dice, posando entrambi i gomiti davanti a lui. E Ryuu affonda il viso nella sua ciotola, cosa che la fa scoppiare a ridere.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu si toglie lo stuzzicadenti dalle labbra e si gira, per guardare Azumane-san, che ha posato la fronte sul bancone, piegato in due, come se avesse mal di pancia. Sembra un mollaccione. Yuu inclina la testa, per posare la guancia sulla mano e continuare a fissarlo. Forse è solo molto timido. O forse è solo molto nervoso. Una persona ansiosa. Gli viene da sorridere, a stargli accanto. Ha dimenticato che aveva voglia di mangiare, nel momento in cui Saeko-neesan lo ha fatto sedere accanto a lui. Vuole parlargli. Che cosa potrebbe dirgli? Ciao? Sì. È un buon modo per iniziare una conversazione.<br/>
<br/>
“È tipo una di quelle cotte che ti fa venire voglia di piangere quando lo vedi? Perché ti capirei perfettamente” dice in sottofondo Saeko-neesan. “Quando ero al liceo c’era una persona che...”<br/>
<br/>
“Non credo proprio” risponde ancora Ryuu.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu giocherella con le bacchette, prima di quasi posare la testa sul bancone, per vedere parte del viso di Azumane-san. Ha un bel profilo, Azumane-san. Assomigliano un po’ alle colline di qui intorno. Hanno qualcosa di dolce e qualcosa di stranamente duro. Yuu apre un pochino le labbra e comunque non gli viene in mente niente da dire. Rimane solo lì. In silenzio. Gli piace il suo profilo. Non riesce a smettere di guardare il suo profilo. Sembra come se lo conoscesse già. Come se, in un modo etereo e stupido e che lui non riesce proprio a capire, fosse a lui familiare. Anche se è sicuro di non aver mai visto questo ragazzo, prima della settimana scorsa. Yuu aggrotta le sopracciglia. Allunga un pochino il collo, forse per guardare meglio, forse perché è una sua abitudine, cercare, avvicinarsi, guardare da vicino e cose così. E non si muove, quando Azumane-san gira la testa e lo guarda negli occhi.<br/>
<br/>
Anche quelli sembrano familiari, per qualche motivo. Azumane-san distoglie quasi immediatamente lo sguardo. I suoi occhi volano di nuovo verso il legno, sotto il suo viso e Yuu sente un po’ di tenerezza. Sente di nuovo quel brivido che gli sale dalla punta dei piedi. E gli vuole parlare. Sembra così familiare. Gli vuole parlare.<br/>
<br/>
“Dovreste mangiare adesso, prima che si raffreddi, eh” dice ad alta voce Saeko, con le mani sui fianchi. “Non vogliamo certo sprecare niente, no? E poi, lo ha preparato Asahi-kun.” Si allunga per scompigliare i capelli di Azumane-san (si chiama Asahi!) e per farlo si deve alzare in punta di piedi. Alza la testa di Yuu, alzando le sopracciglia, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa che però lui non capisce.<br/>
<br/>
“Ci stai usando come cavie” borbotta Ryuu.<br/>
<br/>
“Se viene il mal di pancia a voi, posso monitorarvi e sapere in quanto tempo starete meglio. Mi sentirei in colpa a non farlo con i clienti, ma non vivo certo con loro, no?”<br/>
<br/>
Yuu sorride, giocherella con le bacchette. Non pensa che niente di quello che viene fuori da Azumane Asahi-san possa essere così velenoso da farlo stare in bagno per troppo tempo. E poi, sarebbe felice di starci, in bagno, anche soltanto perché ha pensato che queste verdure, questa carne, questo riso -è stato preparato da lui. Quindi sa cucinare? Sta imparando a cucinare? Yuu lancia un’occhiata al ragazzo accanto a lui, che sembra soltanto voler scomparire. Chissà che tipo di persona è. Yuu ha lo strano impulso di aprirlo con forza. Come gli hanno detto che non dovrebbe fare con le cozze. Aprirle con la forza. Non dovrebbe farlo. Ci sono momenti e momenti. E lui ancora nemmeno lo conosce per bene.<br/>
<br/>
Azumane Asahi-san non tocca cibo. Yuu mangia, lanciandogli qualche occhiata di tanto in tanto. Se avesse parlato... se avesse trovato qualcosa da dirgli prima, forse adesso sarebbero amici. Almeno si sarebbe potuto presentare. Chissà. Forse non è ancora troppo tardi. I capelli di Asahi-san sembrano essere stati appena tagliati, quindi prima li portava lunghi? E perché ha preparato lui questi piatti? E perché stava fuori dal ristorante? Yuu vuole solo conoscere il suo fulmine a ciel sereno. Vuole solo poterlo conoscere un pochino. Fa paura? Un po’. Vuole capire perché gli sembra così familiare. Ed eppure non riesce a fare altro se non guardarlo intensamente, mentre Asahi-san sembra volersi rimpicciolire sempre di più. Dovrebbe -scrivere. Ecco cosa. Prima si deve scrivere un discorso e poi...<br/>
<br/>
“Devi smettere di fissare così Asahi-kun o prenderà fuoco” lo avvisa Saeko-neesan.<br/>
<br/>
E Yuu sospira, mordendosi l’interno delle guance. Deve fare in fretta e trovare le parole giuste, pensa. Lancia uno sguardo verso il soffitto. Com’è che ha fatto a diventare amico dei suoi amici? E com’è che ha affrontato i suoi precedenti fulmini? Perché questo fulmine gli sembra essere così tanto diverso da quelli precedenti? Forse ha bisogno di un piano d’azione. E di un po’ di appoggio da parte dei suoi amici. Lo può avere. Yuu lancia un’ultimo sguardo verso Asahi-san, che forse stava guardandolo, piegato sul bancone, ma che distoglie lo sguardo così velocemente da far sembrare i loro occhi che si incontravano come una sola illusione ottica. Yuu sorride.<br/>
<br/>
Il piatto preparato da Asahi-san non è né buono né cattivo. Ma riempie la pancia.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yuu si rende conto troppo tardi di non essersi nemmeno presentato ad Asahi-san. E questo è davvero un errore da principianti, a pensarci bene. Come, ripete, <em>come </em>può essersi dimenticato della cosa più basilare, più stupida, più scontata del mondo? Ed eppure lo ha fatto. Si passa entrambe le mani sul viso, lagnando in silenzio e tirando indietro la testa. Come ha potuto dimenticare di presentarsi? Saeko-neesan non si è nemmeno posta il problema. Probabilmente, nemmeno ci ha pensato che le persone in un primo momento non sanno il tuo nome. Deve aver pensato che Asahi-san sarebbe entrato nel gruppo senza che nessuno se ne rendesse conto.<br/>
<br/>
Come quando si è bambini.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu è seduto nel buio di camera sua. Ha troppa energia per dormire e troppa voglia di muoversi per rimanerci, in camera sua. Non pensa che pioverà. Non pensa nemmeno che faccia così tanto freddo. Sicuramente non lo sarà, se si mantiene in movimento, quindi tanto vale farlo. Allunga la schiena tirando le braccia in avanti e poi tira indietro la schiena, muovendosi ritmicamente. Deve riuscire a scaricare un po’ di tensione. Dove correre? Dove potrebbe andare a correre? Uhm. Potrebbe anche portare Pochi con sé. Sarebbe un bella idea. Il guinzaglio dovrebbe essere -eh. Dov’è che lo aveva messo? Dietro il letto? Da qualche parte in cucina? Forse, beh, tanto vale iniziare a muoversi, invece di rimanere fermo a non fare niente. È proprio una bella idea. Uscire. Fare una bella corsa.<br/>
<br/>
Scivola giù dal letto, per poi correre a prendere le scarpe e correre scalzo per il giardino di casa. In effetti, beh, fa freddo e i piedi gli si gelano in fretta. Yuu arriccia il naso e starnutisce. Forse dovrebbe davvero smetterla di uscire di casa scalzo. Le punta delle dita dei piedi, esattamente come le dita delle mani e la punta del naso iniziano a raffreddarsi e sopra di lui brillano così tante stelle da illuminargli un pochino il giardino. Certo, di Pochi nemmeno l’ombra. E il suo respiro, nonostante siano a marzo inoltrato, si materializza in una nuvoletta davanti alle sue labbra.<br/>
<br/>
Faceva così freddo quella volta che ha incontrato Ryuu? Yuu arriccia il naso, e fa toccare le labbra con la punta del naso, mentre incrocia le braccia, per non disperdere troppo calore. Il guinzaglio, giusto? Dovrebbe essere... Yuu si inginocchia per cercare il guinzaglio dietro l’armadietto degli attrezzi e riesce a trovarlo e prenderlo, allungando la mano. Pochi era con lui il giorno in cui ha incontrato Ryuu.<br/>
<br/>
Perché ultimamente ci pensa così spesso? È un po’ quella vecchia storia che si sta portando dietro. Ma perché?<br/>
<br/>
Quando ha incontrato per la prima volta Saeko-neesan, lei ha detto più o meno la stessa cosa che ha detto ad Asahi-san. Gli aveva asciugato i capelli e gli aveva detto, prendi tutto quello che ti serve. Forse è per questo che non fa che pensarci. I Tanaka sono dei fratelli che adottano un po’ tutte le persone che si sentono sole.<br/>
<br/>
Quel giorno, sotto la pioggia, Yuu aveva guardato l’ombrello di Ryuu e Saeko-neesan ha detto che avrebbe riempito la ciotola di ramen, se Yuu avesse avuto ancora fame. E lo aveva fatto. Aveva riempito la ciotola di un delizioso ramen ben tre volte, fino a quando Yuu non era stato pieno e lei gli aveva comunque chiesto: ne vuoi un altro po’? E, quando Yuu aveva risposto che aveva mangiato tantissimo e che non sarebbe riuscito a mangiare, lei aveva sorriso e aveva detto che non importava, perché tanto il ramen era finito. E Ryuu, aveva incrociato le gambe, accanto a lui e gli aveva detto, a bassa voce, posando una mano accanto alle labbra, che non era vero, che ce n’era altro. Era solo che non voleva mettergli troppa pressione addosso.<br/>
<br/>
Fa freddo. Yuu soffia sulle mani e si guarda intorno, per cercare Pochi, che dorme tranquillamente nella sua cuccia. E allora niente passeggiata, per lui, eh? Yuu si siede accanto alla cuccia e posa una mano sul muso di Pochi, che alza un orecchio, aprendo a malapena un occhio, per poi sbuffare e tornare a chiudere gli occhi, come il cane ingrato che è. E Yuu sbuffa una risata, prima di piegarsi su di lui e affondare il naso nella sua pelliccia. “Ingrato. Pochi ingrato” gli dice e Pochi scodinzola pesantemente, con un po’ di pigrizia. È vecchietto, il suo Pochi. La terra su cui ha deciso di inginocchiarsi è più fredda dell’aria umida qua intorno. Ma Pochi è caldo. Gli faceva così tanta paura, quando era piccolo. Sembrava così grande. Sembrava essere così aggressivo e gli faceva così tanta paura. A vederlo adesso... Yuu affonda il viso nella pelliccia del suo cane. Ha lo stesso odore che aveva quando era cucciolo.<br/>
<br/>
Erano simili, loro due. Hanno lo stesso carattere, dice sempre una delle zie. Pochi amava correre e nascondersi e giocare. E anche a Yuu piace fare tutte queste cose. Entrambi sembrano essere divertiti quando spaventano le persone e entrambi scompaiono. In famiglia dicono che Yuu è uno di quei ragazzi che non fa che scomparire, o che è difficile da vedere. Dicono che è un tipo silenzioso, qualcuno facile da dimenticare, probabilmente per la statura. Forse per il suo carattere. Ed è il contrario di quello che dicono le persone al di fuori della sua famiglia. E neanche lui capisce, in effetti. Perché non è solo lui. Pochi abbaia in continuazione e dà sempre fastidio a tutti, ma la sua famiglia dice che è un cane tranquillissimo.<br/>
<br/>
Chissà perché li vedono così diversi da quello che sono.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu prende un respiro profondo e allunga le gambe, sdraiandosi sulla terra fredda, guardando verso l’alto. Aveva detto che avrebbe fatto una corsetta e invece ecco che si ritrova di nuovo sdraiato, ma questa volta al freddo.<br/>
<br/>
Perché Asahi-san non ha detto una parola? È rimasto piegato in due, con le orecchie rosse e lo sguardo puntato sul legno del bancone, senza dire nemmeno una parola? I capelli gli si arricciano un pochino, quel tanto che bastano per mostrare i suoi occhi. Perché si è tagliato i capelli? Gli piacciono di più così? Corti? E -come lo vede la sua famiglia? Forse è quel tipo di persona che viene visto come troppo rumoroso dalla famiglia e che invece è silenzioso. Ogni parola deve essere conquistata. Una cosa del genere? Sa che non hanno senso, questi pensieri, ma... è così strano. Ha così tanta voglia di parlargli. Ha così tanta voglia di sapere perché Saeko-neesan lo ha fatto cucinare, anche se soltanto per loro.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu muove il polso, per continuare ad accarezzare Pochi, mentre tiene la testa poggiata su di lui. E guarda in alto, verso il cielo. Non ha mai riconosciuto nemmeno una costellazione. Non è il tipo di persona che riesce a rimanere ferma abbastanza tempo per sentire tutte le storie che ci sono in cielo. E ha delle decisioni da prendere, quindi forse non dovrebbe passare così tanto tempo a pensare che vuole invitare Asahi-san a casa sua, a raccogliere le mele. Gli piacerebbe raccogliere le mele? Gli piacerebbe parlare con Yuu? Non lo può sapere ancora, visto che non si è nemmeno presentato.<br/>
<br/>
Ci proverà domani. E se non ci riuscirà domani, allora vuole provarci anche dopodomani. E il giorno dopo dopodomani. E il giorno dopo dopo dopodomani. Ha ancora così tanto tempo, per conoscerlo, per fare in modo di capire perché aveva le orecchie rosse. E poi, se questo suo fulmine vorrà conoscere Yuu, allora -allora sarà una delle persone più felici in questo mondo.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu sbatte le palpebre. Il giorno in cui ha incontrato Ryuu, il giorno in cui Pochi è scappato -anche quel giorno il cielo era limpido e poi, tutto d’un tratto, è diventato scuro e da giorno che era, sembrava essere diventata notte.<br/>
<br/>
È una vecchia storia. Una storia vecchissima. Chissà perché continua a tornargli in mente.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yuu gira su se stesso, per controllare che la parte inferiore della salopette non si trascini per terra. Poi si infila le mani in tasca e sorride al nonno, che sospira, posando una mano sul fianco e facendogli cenno di sbrigarsi a scaricare le casse, prima che lui inizi a brontolare, come ogni essere umano sopra i sessanta anni fa. Non che a Yuu importi.<br/>
<br/>
Chikara fa una smorfia, prima di ruotare gli occhi e sistemargli la parte superiore della salopette, macchiata da terra e concime e tante altre cose, perché le spallucce non gli cadessero. “Riesci a essere sempre in disordine” borbotta Chikara, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, per poi sbuffare. “Io non scarico niente” gli fa sapere.<br/>
<br/>
“Con quelle braccette sicuramente” gli risponde prontamente lui, con un enorme sorriso, poi si gira, per guardarsi intorno. Asahi-san è fuori dal ristorante, ha il grembiule bianco sporco all’altezza della coscia e non sembra essere molto sicuro di quello che dovrebbe fare. Forse, beh, anche lui dovrà aiutare a scaricare, e Yuu si sente così felice di poterlo anche soltanto vedere che non riesce a non brillare di vita propria. Almeno. È quello che gli ha sussurrato Chikara, appena si è reso conto di quello che lui chiama il cambiamento di espressione più veloce nella storia dei cambiamenti di espressione. Yuu ha comunque deciso di ignorarlo. Alza quel che basta la mano, per fare un cenno di saluto ad Asahi-san, che sobbalza, prima di imitare il suo gesto. E questo rende Yuu ancora più carico di energie. “Lui ci aiuta a scaricare?” chiede attirando l’attenzione di Saeko-neesan, che giocherella con un lecca-lecca.<br/>
<br/>
Di solito, almeno una persona del ristorante aiuta a scaricare la merce, perché, beh, sanno tutti che i Nishinoya che lavorano nei campi sono diventati molti di meno. Chikara anche è venuto qui con l’intento di aiutare, dice, ma non sembra essere intenzionato a muovere nemmeno una cassa. Il fatto che il nonno ultimamente stia facendo i giri mattutini per la consegna della verdura e della frutta fresca tutto da solo, dovrebbe preoccupare di più gli zii e i cugini. Ma il nonno usa questo tour soprattutto per andare a trovare le sue amiche, motivo per cui pochissimi nipoti lo vogliono accompagnare. Yuu trova il nonno che flirta con le sue amiche molto divertente, invece. Quando non ha scuola, dopo gli allenamenti, o anche prima, adora aiutarlo. E da qui, prenderanno Ryuu, per andare a fare una piccola partita di pallavolo. Così il nonno potrà andare e fare qualsiasi cosa debba fare.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu aspetta una risposta con un po’ troppa speranza negli occhi. Fare questo giro di consegne sta diventando vantaggioso anche per lui per questo motivo. Perché un po’ ci spera di incontrare Asahi-san. Un po’ ci spera di rubarlo dal ristorante dei Tanaka. Un po’ ci spera di potersi presentare come si deve e di strappargli una parola, almeno una. Il suo fulmine lo ha colpito una settimana e mezza fa. Il suo fulmine ancora non gli ha parlato. Come può sopravvivere in una situazione del genere? No. Yuu deve sistemare tutto. È quello che vuole fare.<br/>
<br/>
Saeko-neesan aggrotta le sopracciglia e segue lo sguardo di Yuu, prima di scoppiare in una risata e dargli una pacca sulla spalla. “Ah, Asahi-kun è nella sua pausa sigaretta, non vedi?” gli dice, prima di girarsi e tornare a parlare con il nonno.<br/>
<br/>
Qualunque cosa di cui parlino, in realtà, interessa pochissimo a Yuu. Che parlino vuol dire solo che lui ha più tempo per avvicinarsi ad Asahi-san. Anche se gli sembra strano che lui stia in piedi, con le mani dietro le schiena e le spalle poggiate sul muro, mentre si guarda la punta delle scarpe. Più che in pausa, sembra essere in punizione.<br/>
<br/>
Chikara fa una smorfia, grattandosi la testa. “Mi stai per abbandonare, vero?” gli chiede a bassa voce e Yuu non si degna nemmeno di rispondere, perché fa qualche passo per raggiungere Asahi-san e muove il corpo, perché i suoi occhi siano nella traiettoria dello sguardo di Asahi-san. Chikara potrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa, ora come ora, perché, beh, senza cattiveria, non è la priorità. E comunque, Yuu non è proprio il peggiore amico che gli potrebbe capitare, perché, beh, Chikara anche lo avrebbe abbandonato alla prima occasione. E poi <em>c’è Asahi-san</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Ha gli occhi marroni. Li vede con chiarezza, adesso. Gli occhi marroni, nocciola, in realtà. Sembra essere un ragazzo dell’autunno, più che di qualche altra ragione. E quando Yuu sorride, pensando a questo dettaglio, Asahi-san sbatte velocemente le palpebre e guarda da un’altra parte. Allora Yuu muove tutto il corpo per finire nella stessa traiettoria dello sguardo di Asahi-san, di nuovo. Ha le orecchie rosse. Se ne rende conto perché le punte escono fuori dai capelli. Ed è così alto, sembra essere così forte, ma sembra anche voler sempre scomparire. Fa tenerezza. Il suo fulmine è così forte ed eppure sembra essere molto fragile. Il suo fulmine sembra essere unico nel suo genere.<br/>
<br/>
“Il curry non ti ha fatto stare male” mormora a bassa voce, grattandosi lo zigomo e puntando lo sguardo verso terra. “Sto ancora imparando.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sei un aiuto-cuoco?” chiede Yuu, trotterellando accanto a lui. “Io sono un aiuto-agricoltore! Nel senso che aiuto mio nonno, che è un agricoltore. Ci <em>complementiamo</em> non pensi?”<br/>
<br/>
“Complement-...” inizia a ripetere Asahi-san, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Poi sbatte lentamente le palpebre e si porta una mano sulle labbra, prima di sbuffare una risata. “Completiamo” corregge, abbassando lo sguardo verso Yuu. E Yuu sente come gli occhi brillare e un brivido attraversargli tutto il corpo. Il suo fulmine lo ha guardato negli occhi per la prima volta perché voleva farlo.<br/>
<br/>
“Neesan dice che sei in pausa sigaretta” continua a parlargli perché, beh, non gli va che la conversazione finisca così. Asahi-san lo sta guardando negli occhi. Che è tipo a malapena il primo passo. Vorrebbe tenergli la mano, un giorno. Asahi-san è alto. Anche alzandosi in punta di piedi non riuscirebbe ad arrivargli nemmeno al mento. “Ma non puzzi di fumo.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi-san fa un sorriso colpevole, mostrandogli un lecca-lecca simile a quello che Saeko-neesan aveva prima tra le labbra. “Io non fumo” borbotta. “Tanaka-senpai mi ha detto di fingere di fumare usando questo, ma poi avrei problemi a riconoscere i sapori una volta tornato a lavoro.” Asahi-san sospira, passandosi le mani sul grembiule. “Quindi...”<br/>
<br/>
Yuu sbuffa una risata, allungandosi per prendere il lecca-lecca dalle mani di Asahi-san. Sono morbide. Sono delle mani morbide da quel poco che è riuscito a sentire. Stringe il lecca-lecca in una mano e poi sorride mostrando i denti. Cerca qualcosa nelle tasche della salopette, una cosa qualsiasi, e trova degli stuzzicadenti, che offre ad Asahi-san. “Facciamo scambio” gli dice. “Quando sono nervoso finisco sempre per mordere qualcosa. Questi non dovrebbero darti problemi coi sapori, vero?”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi-san lo osserva in silenzio. Ci mette un pochino a rispondere. Sembra pensare a davvero tante cose. Yuu sta vibrando ad una frequenza altissima. Sente tantissima energia. Sente di non riuscire a stare fermo nemmeno volendolo. E invece Asahi-san sembra essere rimasto indietro. Sembra come se si fosse convinto ad andare piano. Ha il profilo delle colline intorno a loro. Sembra essere un tutt’uno con tutto intorno a loro. Prende gli stuzzicadenti dalle mani di Yuu, gli sorride e gli dice: “Grazie.” Stringendo la scatolina di stuzzicadenti, anche se non sembra avere intenzione di aprirli.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu apre il lecca-lecca, portandoselo in bocca, e scrolla le spalle. “Piccole soluzioni per grandi problemi” risponde con un tono di voce forse troppo alto. Poi lancia uno sguardo alle sue spalle, per vedere come il nonno abbia deciso di mettere Chikara a lavoro, dandogli una cassa intera di ravanelli da portare da solo. E si sente un po’ in colpa. “Vado ad aiutare” mormora, facendo un cenno della mano per salutare Asahi-san, che lo imita a pochi secondi di differenza.<br/>
<br/>
Il lecca-lecca che Saeko-neesan ha dato ad Asahi-san è molto dolce e al sapore di soda. Qualcosa che in natura avrebbe fatto vomitare chiunque a forza di zuccheri e coloranti, ma che per il miracolo delle reazioni chimiche ci fa anche dire uau, quant’è buono. Yuu prende la cassa di ravanelli dalle braccia di Chikara. Quando il dolciume si scioglie, rimane soltanto il bastoncino bianco e vuoto. E Yuu inizia a masticare con forza quello, come se fosse nervoso. Anche se non sa nervoso per che cosa con esattezza. Beh. Comunque. È così. Quindi.<br/>
<br/>
Dopo il suo primo viaggio dal furgoncino alla cucina, Asahi-san è già scomparso. Deve aver già finito la sua pausa sigaretta. Ah. Peccato. Yuu ha cominciato a masticare con forza il bastoncino del lecca-lecca in quel momento.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ha di nuovo dimenticato di presentarsi ad Asahi-san. Cioè. Sì. Hanno parlato. Ma Yuu non gli ha detto il suo nome, quindi non vale come conversazione, vero? Yuu, piegato a terra, mentre muove senza nessuna anima l’erba, alla ricerca di un quadrifoglio (oppure era di un millepiedi, davvero non ricorda), sospira pesantemente, prima di posare la fronte sulle ginocchia e arrotolarsi su se stesso. Sbagliare è umano. Perseverare è diabolico. E, a questo punto, lui non sta facendo altro se non perseverare.<br/>
<br/>
Hisashi gli dà un pugno sulla spalla, per attirare la sua attenzione e, quando Yuu si gira a guardarlo, alza le sopracciglia, indicando con lo sguardo Ryuu e Chikara, che sembrano essere molto presi dalla ricerca. “Se fai così vincono loro, e se vincono loro io non ho soldi” gli ricorda. Poi torna anche lui alla ricerca di... che cosa stavano cercando? Yuu lo potrebbe anche chiedere, così farebbe arrabbiare Hisashi e perderebbe un pochino di tempo, che importa.<br/>
<br/>
Cercare quadrifogli in mezzo al nulla è una delle cose che fanno per decidere chi debba battere e chi ricevere in una partita tra loro. Normalmente sono molti di più. Shoyo e Kageyama di solito pregano in ginocchio per poter giocare con loro, ma vista l’ultima sconfitta alle finali dell’interliceale, hanno deciso di allenarsi con il coach, per capire che cosa c’è che non va nei loro movimenti, piuttosto che rimanere liberi di fare, beh, qualsiasi cosa pensano di dover fare. Yuu immagina che sia questa la differenza tra il voler giocare e il voler giocare professionalmente. A volte, c’è bisogno di fare quel passo in più. Non sempre. Ma spesso si deve fare. Yuu posa la mano tra l’erba e guarda come una formica gli salga sul dito, come se fosse anche lui parte della terra su cui stava camminando.<br/>
<br/>
Di solito anche Yuu fa quel passo in più. Rimane in palestra per allenare le sue ricezioni a muro. Passa il tempo con le squadre delle mamme per allenare le sue alzate. Passa molto tempo a controllare i suoi tempi di reazione, per non finire in mezzo subito dopo l’attacco. Solo che in questi ultimi mesi, guardandosi intorno, si è detto che vuole passare più tempo possibile coi suoi amici. Chikara andrà ad un’università a Tokyo, Hisashi e Kazuhito probabilmente andranno a Sendai. E Yuu vorrebbe non sprecare nemmeno un momento con loro di quest’ultimo anno di liceo. E questa non è comunque una decisione tra i suoi amici e la pallavolo, visto che la maggior parte del tempo riesce a convincerli a dividersi in squadre e giocare a pallavolo. È solo un’ottimizzazione del tempo. Non deve per forza scegliere.<br/>
<br/>
Ci sono davvero troppe cose a cui pensare. Non capisce come ha fatto a dimenticarsi di dire il suo nome ad Asahi-san. Non si sono mai presentati ufficialmente. Non ci ha mai messo così tanto a presentarsi a un suo fulmine. Davvero non capisce.<br/>
<br/>
La formica si muove per il polpastrello e Yuu rimane in silenzio a guardarla. La segue con lo sguardo. Hisashi sospira pesantemente, gettandosi sulla schiena con le braccia aperte. “Non stai aiutando, non vuoi aiutare” lagna.<br/>
<br/>
“Se non cercate non trovate” grida dall’altra parte del campo Kazuhito, con le mani accanto alle labbra, per aumentare la direzione. Tifa per loro, lui. Lo fa sempre, quando deve fare l’arbitro. Dice che gli stanno più simpatici di quelli là, ma è solo un modo per dare fastidio. A chi, beh, sembra essere un segreto che viene custodito dall’umore di Kazuhito. Yuu alza un lato delle labbra. “Quindi cercate!”<br/>
<br/>
“Ne ho trovato uno!” grida Ryuu alzando le braccia in aria e iniziando a saltare, per poi correre verso Kazuhito, seguito da un lentissimo Chikara, che cammina, con le mani dietro la schiena e un sorriso di circostanza, che sembra essere molto, ma molto aggressivo, per qualche motivo. Yuu sbuffa una risata. “Guarda. È sicuramente uno, no?”<br/>
<br/>
“No, stai barando.”<br/>
<br/>
“Non lo hai nemmeno guardato!” protesta Ryuu. “Guardalo! Dai su! Guardalo!” continua a ripetere, allungando le braccia per fargli vedere qualsiasi cosa abbia tra le mani, ma Kazuhito gira la testa dalla parte opposta, non importano gli sforzi di Ryuu. “Ti giuro che se non lo guardi...”<br/>
<br/>
“Non è un quadrifoglio” dice Chikara con una smorfia e si guadagna uno sguardo tradito da parte di Ryuu, che si porta una mano sul petto e sembra volergli dire che loro due stanno nella stessa squadra. E questo, invece di far sentire in colpa Chikara, lo fa solo scoppiare a ridere. “Però tu lo dovresti almeno guardare” continua Chikara, cercando di fermare la testa di Kazuhito perché Ryuu gli mettesse qualsiasi tipo di erba che ha in mano in faccia.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu mantiene il suo sorriso sulle labbra, prima di tornare a guardare la formica che cammina per i polpastrelli delle dita. Prende un respiro profondo, facendola scivolare giù, per terra e poi corre verso quei tre, saltellando, per aggrapparsi alle spalle di Kazuhito, facendogli perdere per qualche secondo l’equilibrio. Kazuhito riprende il controllo quasi immediatamente e Yuu incrocia le caviglie davanti alla sua pancia, e abbraccia il collo di Kazuhito, mentre ride. “Vi stavate divertendo troppo senza di me” gli grida all’orecchio, cosa che fa uscire un verso lamentoso dalla sua vittima.<br/>
<br/>
Ryuu fa un movimento strano con le mani, per poi schiacciare in faccia a Kazuhito un bruchetto che sembra essere uscito fuori da un programma televisivo. È perfettamente verde. Perfettamente pulito. Chikara alza un pollice verso Ryuu, che sembra essere anche troppo contento di questo suo unico gesto e Yuu allunga il collo, per guardare meglio il piccolo bruco. Kazuhito chiude gli occhi,è rimasto immobile, perché, ugh, lui detesta ogni tipo di insetto, chissà come deve sentirsi male adesso ad averne uno in faccia. E il bruco sembra essere spaventato quanto lo è Kazuhito.<br/>
<br/>
“Ora lo lasciamo lì e ti mangerà la pelle, pezzo per pezzo” inizia Chikara, avvicinandosi a Kazuhito, per non dover parlare a voce troppo alta. “Cellula per cellula. Perché è un tipo di bruco onnivoro, che mangia qualsiasi cosa, pur di diventare una farfalla e sembra essere quasi pronto a diventare un bozzolo. Tu che dici, Noya?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, sì, sembra anche a me!” gli risponde, alzando una mano in aria.<br/>
<br/>
“Lo so che non è vero” risponde Kazuhito con le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi ancora più chiusi, le palpebre ben schiacciate tra loro, per non dover vedere neanche il rosso di quando il sole splende così tanto. Che Kazuhito sia un ragazzo così pauroso, è un’informazione nuova e nessuno di loro vuole lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno un’occasione per prenderlo un pochino in giro. “Lo so che stai dicendo soltanto cose a caso.”<br/>
<br/>
“Il Brucolos Onnivurus” continua Chikara, con un’espressione ridicola, mentre prova a non scoppiare a ridere. Ryuu ha posato la fronte sulla sua spalla, mentre si tappa con forza la bocca, per non far uscire nemmeno un suono. E Yuu li guarda e posa il mento sulla spalla di Kazuhito. “Ho anche il nome latino, come puoi pensare che io non stia dicendo la verità?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Cosa state...” inizia a chiedere Hisashi, comparendo dietro le spalle di Yuu, poi si muove per guardare in faccia Kazuhito e anche lui fa una strana espressione per non scoppiare a ridere e riesce a dire: “Oh no” con la voce strozzata. “Dobbiamo tutti quanti dire addio a Narita, giusto? Ormai è preda del bruco. Che brutta fine.”<br/>
<br/>
“Lo so che lo dite soltanto per farmi paura” protesta lui.<br/>
<br/>
“Addio, Kazuhito” mormora Yuu, abbracciandolo con un pochino più di forza. “Sarà tutto così difficile senza di te. Mi mancheranno le tue battute secche e il tuo essere praticamente un albero da scalare e non so nemmeno che cos’altro, tipo... boh, ci sono altre cose buone di Kazuhito?”<br/>
<br/>
“Non mi viene in mente niente” risponde a bassa voce Chikara.<br/>
<br/>
“Sembra un ragazzo simpatico” mormora Ryuu.<br/>
<br/>
“Sì, in effetti, mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo un pochino meglio.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sembra divertente averlo intorno, ci saremmo dovuti frequentare di più...”<br/>
<br/>
“Siete degli amici pessimi” mormora Kazuhito, cosa che fa ridere Yuu, che lo abbraccia con un pochino più di gioia. Kazuhito ha lo stesso odore di tanto tempo fa. Lo stesso odore della casa dei Tanaka, per qualche motivo. Come di riso. Il riso bollito. Il riso bianco che... “Toglietemelo. Toglietemelo adesso. Ragazzi.” Yuu scoppia a ridere. Tutti i suoi amici odorano di riso bianco, per qualche motivo. Sembra essere un po’ un tratto distintivo. Un modo per avvisare le altre persone che sono a casa. Il riso bianco... lo mette di buon umore. Gli piace, quest’odore.<br/>
<br/>
“E vabbè. Addio. Ti ho voluto bene” finisce Hisashi, dandogli un colpetto sulla guancia con le dita. Poi fa un cenno con la mano. “Più o meno.”<br/>
<br/>
“Vi odio <em>così tanto</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
Yuu prende il bruco tra le dita, provando a non fargli male. Il bruco, povero piccolo, si è appallottolato su se stesso, forse per la paura e, finalmente, Kazuhito, apre un occhio e poi un altro, senza troppa fretta, mentre Yuu scivola a terra, per lasciare libero il bruco. “Siete liberi” mormora, facendo scivolare a terra il bruco. “Vi ho liberati.”<br/>
<br/>
Kazuhito, per qualche motivo, sembra volersi mettere a piangere.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
È una vecchissima storia di quando era piccolo e non dovrebbe quindi ricordarlo. Gli viene in mente, di nuovo, quando sta entrando nel ristorante dei Tanaka e c’è quell’odore. Come di riso bollito. E poi finisce per sbattere contro qualcuno e arriccia il naso, facendo una smorfia, prima di sentirsi chiedere scusa. E Asahi-san è davanti a lui, con un’espressione preoccupata e per metà colpevole, che gli chiede scusa. E odora di riso bianco. Per qualche secondo, Yuu non riesce a rispondere, perché non riesce a non pensare a quella vecchia storia.<br/>
<br/>
Ci vuole un momento perfetto per riportarlo ai suoi cinque o sei anni, quando se n’è andato fuori casa, spaventato a morte da Pochi, perché Pochi sembrava grande e grosso e però era scappato e stava piovendo e Yuu si era detto che se non fosse riuscito ad afferrarlo, a riportarlo a casa allora sarebbe potuto morire e lui non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Pioveva con forza. Yuu non si era reso conto di quando aveva iniziato e non pensava di allontanarsi così tanto dalla casa paterna. Di Pochi non c’era nemmeno l’ombra e i suoi capelli, come i suoi vestiti e ogni parte del suo corpo si stavano bagnando, e delle gocce avevano iniziato a cadergli dal naso. Il suo viso e il suo intero corpo gocciolava. E di Pochi nemmeno l’ombra.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi-san continua a scusarsi. “Non ti avevo visto” dice. “Sono comparso dal nulla” continua a dire e Yuu lo sta guardando, sarebbe stupido non guardare Asahi-san, visto che è il suo colpo di fulmine, uno dei motivi principali per cui ultimamente si è fermato a pensare così tanto, ma riesce a sentire con chiarezza l’odore di terra bagnata, come la terra era bagnata quel giorno e l’odore di riso. Asahi-san si muove con un poco di ansia. Gesticola. La sua voce è bassa ma agitata. E il fatto che Yuu lo stia soltanto guardando. Il suo comportamento, quello di Yuu, non sta aiutando. Però, beh, non trova le parole. È così preso, sensorialmente da altro, da non riuscire a dire nemmeno una parola.<br/>
<br/>
Pochi era scappato e lui non sapeva che fare e la pioggia stava diventando sempre più forte. Ma non c’era vento. Non c’era nemmeno uno spiffero di vento. E deve essere per questo che un ragazzino con gli stivali di gomma gialla gli si è potuto avvicinare e lo ha protetto con il suo ombrello. C’era un Dragonite che sorrideva, sul suo ombrello. È divertente, perché, beh, il Dragonite è un pokèmon marino raro che sorvola il mare per salvare le persone che potrebbero affogare. Ed è divertente, perché il nome di Ryuu è, beh,<em> Ryuu. </em>E, quando Yuu non era sembrato sicuro di che cosa dovesse fare a questo punto, Ryuu lo ha preso per il polso e lo ha portato a casa sua.<br/>
<br/>
Ai tempi non c’era un ristorante. È un’attività che Saeko-neesan ha ereditato dai loro genitori, ma lei era troppo piccola per lavorarci e Ryuu era troppo annoiato dall’idea di stare sempre in cucina, per starci così spesso. Yuu non crede che continuerà a lavorarci per troppo tempo, ma non è un lavoro che lei disprezza e, quei momenti quando era sola con Ryuu, sembrano averla preparata alla vita in una cucina professionale. Sembra che, quando erano piccoli, loro non mangiassero al ristorante. Mangiare lì è diventata un’abitudine solo quando Saeko è entrata a lavorarci. Saeko-neesan e Ryuu -loro sono un po’ come un corpo unico, quando si ha a che fare con certe cose. E quindi Ryuu lo ha solo trascinato con sé e lo ha fatto entrare in quella casa che sembrava enorme, ai tempi, e sembra così piccola oggi. Ryuu gli ha detto: <em>Puoi continuare a cercare dopo. </em>E Yuu ha aggrottato le sopracciglia, ma non ha detto niente.<br/>
<br/>
“Ti sei fatto male?” chiede ancora Asahi-san e Yuu rimane a guardarlo. Dovrebbe dire qualcosa, ne è vagamente consapevole. Ma una storia vecchissima lo sta trascinando in altri pensieri. E Asahi-san ha lo stesso odore di Saeko-neesan, quando lo ha fatto entrare in casa, con Ryuu che sistemava l’ombrello all’entrata e si toglieva goffamente le scarpe e lei che li guardava con un enorme sorriso, mentre dava loro dell’energia e anche un asciugamano.<br/>
<br/>
Forse Yuu, prima dei Tanaka non parlava. Forse Yuu, prima dei Tanaka, era davvero quel bambino che dice la sua famiglia. Quello che non diceva una parola. Quello che se si trovava in una stanza non cambiava niente, che nessuno si rendeva conto della sua presenza. Perché, beh, nei suoi ricordi di quel giorno, nonostante Yuu fosse davvero molto preoccupato per davvero molte cose, prima di tutte Pochi, mentre Saeko-neesan gli asciugava i capelli e poi ordinava a Ryuu di prendere dei vestiti asciutti e altre cose, Yuu lanciava degli sguardi veloci alla porta e poi anche alla finestra, ma non ha detto una parola.<br/>
<br/>
La casa odorava di riso bianco. Il riso bianco, beh, sa di casa, ora che pensa. Saeko-neesan faceva sempre del riso, quando dovevano mangiare. Il riso è la base di quasi tutti i pasti, gli diceva sempre, motivo per cui aveva deciso di perfezionare il suo riso bianco, anche se, ribatteva sempre Ryuu, non c’è molto da perfezionare nel semplice riso bianco.<br/>
<br/>
Il riso di Saeko-neesan è perfettamente bianco. I chicchi di riso si riescono a distinguere a occhio nudo. E sono morbidi. Sono sempre molto morbidi. Non c’è niente di più bello di un piatto di riso di Saeko-neesan. E non c’è niente di più bello di sentirsi dire che puoi mangiare o prendere tutto quello che vuoi. Senza restrizioni. Senza limiti.<br/>
<br/>
Sono stati i suoi primi fulmini, i fratelli Tanaka. Yuu è stato colpito quando Ryuu lo ha coperto con l’ombrello. E Yuu è stato colpito anche quando Saeko-neesan ha aperto loro la porta. E gli hanno dato un rifugio in cui andare, e in cui essere molto ma molto rumoroso. È strano. Che quindi ci pensi adesso, davanti a un altro suo fulmine, è strano.<br/>
<br/>
“Sto bene” gli dice alla fine Yuu, passandosi la mano sul viso. Poi sbuffa una risata e sorride guardando dritto negli occhi Asahi-san, che si sta grattando il retro del collo e sembra essere pronto a ricominciare un monologo su quanto gli dispiaccia aver fatto qualsiasi cosa lui pensa che abbia fatto. “Nishinoya Yuu.” Asahi-san aggrotta le sopracciglia, prima di guardarsi intorno e Yuu ride. “Non mi sono mai presentato ufficialmente” gli dice, sistemandosi il gakuran. “Visto che questo sarebbe potuto essere un incontro da commedia romantica, tipo, ci si imbatte uno contro l’altro e cose così, ho pensato che sarebbe un buon momento per presentarci ufficialmente. Puoi chiamarmi Noya. Lo fanno tutti i miei amici.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi-san inclina un pochino la testa e torna ad accarezzarsi il retro del collo. Sembra essere sempre così nervoso. E poi tiene la schiena piegata, come se volesse sembrare più basso. “Azumane Asahi” si presenta, tenendo lo sguardo basso. “Mi dispiace per...”<br/>
<br/>
“Oggi odori di riso” lo interrompe Yuu, portandosi una mano sulla punta del naso. Asahi-san aggrotta le sopracciglia ancora di più. Gli si crea una piccola ruga sulla fronte. Sembra diventare più grande, così. Yuu sorride mostrandogli i denti. “Mi piace. Io adoro il riso bianco.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi-san si passa le mani sul grembiule e ride nervosamente. “Beh, io... comunque, sei sicuro di stare bene e di non...?”<br/>
<br/>
“Se non venite adesso a mangiare, giuro che do il ramen a Pochi” li avvisa Saeko-neesan. E Yuu si gira verso di lei, con il suo enorme sorriso, perché Saeko-neesan è uno degli adulti più incredibili, stupendi e fighi di tutto il mondo e lui è davvero felice di poterla vedere tutti i giorni.<br/>
<br/>
“Neesan!” la saluta, quasi saltando. Lancia uno sguardo verso Asahi-san, che non sembra essere molto convinto di quello che dovrebbe fare, motivo per cui lo prende per il polso, per trascinarlo con lui verso il bancone. E Asahi-san, che potrebbe resistere, che potrebbe decidere di rimanere indietro, piega un po’ la schiena e si lascia trascinare. È una cosa tenera. Yuu sorride a se stesso. Gli piace questo suo fulmine. Ha la pelle morbida, questo suo fulmine. “Non ho portato Pochi con me, oggi!” Sa di casa, questo suo fulmine. Un pochino come sapevano di casa Saeko-neesan e Ryuu.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h3>Parte Due: Una nuova giornata</h3><p><em><span class="u">(7. “All I’ve ever known is how to hold my own. But now I wanna hold you, too”)</span></em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Asahi affonda il naso nel suo maglione e prova a sentire l’odore. Cioè. Il suo odore. Non è una cosa brutta, alla fine. Odorare di riso bianco è una buona cosa. E non capisce come Noya abbia fatto a sentire il suo odore tra tutti gli altri che impregnano il ristorante in cui lavora. A chiedere adesso, sicuramente, i primi odori che vengono in mente ad Asahi sono l’odore del pollo, probabilmente anche del curry, che sono degli odori molto più forti di quelli del riso. Anche adesso, portandosi davanti al naso i capelli, forse un po’ per colpa delle dita, ma Asahi non riesce a non sentire l’odore del soffritto. Non riesce a sentire davvero nient’altro.<br/>
<br/>
“Che fai?” chiede Daichi, puntandogli contro la torcia del cellulare, prima di sbadigliare, facendo sbadigliare a sua volta Asahi, che cerca di coprirsi gli occhi, per non essere accecato. Daichi alza un lato delle labbra (o, almeno, ad Asahi sembra che lo stia facendo) e muove di qua e di là il cellulare, rendendo difficile capire da dove venga la luce. E deve aver fatto una faccia strana, perché, beh, Daichi scoppia a ridere, infila una mano nella tasca della tuta e continua a camminare nel buio. “Sembra che tu abbia nascosto qualcosa là sotto” finisce e Asahi sbatte le palpebre e si lascia andare la ciocca di capelli, così come smette di odorarsi il maglione.<br/>
<br/>
“Un ragazzo, qualche giorno fa, mi ha detto che odoro di riso” gli dice, incrociando le braccia per non sentire troppo freddo.<br/>
<br/>
Daichi gli lancia uno sguardo. Arriccia il naso, si passa una mano sulle labbra e schiaccia il viso contro la spalla di Asahi, prima di ispirare e poi tirarsi indietro. “Puzzi di fritto, Asahi” gli fa sapere, tirandosi indietro. “Fritto e curry, ché è un miglioramento da quando puzzavi di verdura bollita.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi alza la spalla e prova a odorarsi. Ormai sembra che quell’odore faccia così tanta parte di lui da non fargli sentire più nessun odore. Un po’ come quando non aveva un cane e sentiva la puzza del cibo per cani al supermercato e quando passava davanti al cibo per cani, ecco, non sentiva più niente. Odorare di riso è piacevole. È la prima volta che ha pensato di avere un odore piacevole e Noya ogni volta che passa per il ristorante gli sorride e sembra voler continuare a respirare a pieni polmoni. È strano. Che qualcuno riconosca così in fretta il suo odore, oppure che lo riesca sempre a trovare in luoghi in cui non c’è soltanto Asahi -è strano.<br/>
<br/>
Daichi si muove per la campagna come se non se ne fosse mai andato. Il fatto che i lampioni non funzionino non gli ha fatto sbattere nemmeno una volta le palpebre, ha soltanto sospirato e detto ah, ecco, è così in effetti che succedono le cose quaggiù, ridendo. E poi ha aggiunto mi mancava. Asahi lo guarda camminargli accanto ed effettivamente anche a lui mancava Daichi. Sembra un altro posto, questo qui, senza di lui, e senza Suga. Senza Shimizu. Che Daichi però torni così spesso, non deve essere una cosa buona e che Asahi invece di distoglierlo da questa sua stupida abitudine se ne crogioli, dice quanto poco la loro amicizia possa fare bene a Daichi.<br/>
<br/>
La maglietta di Asahi deve davvero puzzare di fritto. Lo devono fare anche i suoi capelli. Puzzare. Daichi è una di quelle poche persone che possono dirgli certe cose senza offenderlo. E ne è consapevole.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi prende il cellulare dalla tasca e anche lui usa la torcia, per vedere dove mette i piedi. Certo, questa strada, di notte, è diversa da quando è sotto il sole. La mattina, ad attraversarla, si ,ha un senso di tranquillità. Ci sono le persone che lavorano sui campi, coi loro cappellini, o sui loro trattori. Oppure non c’è nessuno e la rugiada brilla sotto il sole. È piacevole, perché, adesso che è estate, e anche in primavera, ci sono così tanti uccellini che cantano da fargli credere di essere ancora a letto, come quando era piccolo, come quando aveva un pesce rosso che aveva lasciato stupidamente accanto alla finestra e per cui gli uccellini venivano a cantare, beccando sul vetro, nella speranza di poter arrivare fino a lui. La mattina, il pomeriggio, questa strada fa un altro effetto.<br/>
<br/>
Ora che ci passa con Daichi, che rimane molto spesso in silenzio, anche se continua a dargli fastidio, puntandogli la torcia contro ogni tanto, questa strada coi lampioni rotti sembra essere sinistra. Come se stessero affrontando una prova di coraggio. Asahi sente che da un momento all’altro, per un motivo a lui completamente sconosciuto, uno spirito gli poserà una mano sulla spalla e lo ucciderà nei peggiori dei modi.<br/>
<br/>
“Suga diceva sempre di non voltarsi, in momenti come questi” dice, trotterellando, Daichi. “Una volta che ti volti hai perso ogni possibilità di rimanere in vita. Ti ricordi? Per una cosa di energie e cose così. Il limite tra umano e divino, o chissà.”<br/>
<br/>
“Perché lo dici adesso?” gli chiede Asahi, continuando a camminare. Conosce i sassolini sulle strade, conosce l’erba intorno a loro. Razionalmente sa che Daichi lo sta dicendo soltanto perché lo vuole prendere in giro. Ma è diverso saperlo con la testa dal saperlo col corpo, a quanto pare, motivo per cui chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. “Lo so che lo dici solo per farmi paura.”<br/>
<br/>
Daichi ride, tirando un pochino la testa indietro. “No, no” gli dice. “Lo sai che non ti farei mai paura perché voglio farti paura. È solo che ho sentito dire che quando eravamo piccoli qui è morta una mamma che cercava i suoi figli e che...”<br/>
<br/>
“La devi smettere.”<br/>
<br/>
“Smettere di fare cosa?” chiede candidamente Daichi, facendo una smorfia molto simile a un sorriso, mentre si punta sotto il mento la torcia. Poi ride di nuovo. “Comunque, è stato quel ragazzino del ristorante a dirti che odori di riso?” gli chiede, cambiando repentinamente argomento. Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia, Daichi gli lancia un’occhiata veloce, prima di tornare a guardare dritto di fronte a loro. “Quello basso.”<br/>
<br/>
“Noya” risponde Asahi, come se Daichi potesse anche solo capire che cosa vuol dire. Asahi -beh. A lui Noya piace. Gli ha dato degli stuzzicadenti e ogni volta che si incontrano lo saluta con un sorriso. Sembra essere pieno di energie. Non lo ha mai visto triste. Sembra una persona forte. Trasporta da solo le casse di verdure e sembra a malapena sudare quando lo fa. E trova un momento per chiamare tutti per nome, per salutarli, per dar loro fastidio, forse, per fare in modo che tutti si sentano, in un certo senso, inclusi. Anche Asahi. Ricorda anche il nome di Asahi. Ed è una gran cosa per lui. “È stato lui.”<br/>
<br/>
Daichi annuisce un paio di volte. Chissà a che cosa sta pensando. Continuano a camminare in silenzio e ci sono delle cicale, o dei grilli forse, che cantano, e nessuna lucciola, nemmeno una. Noya è davvero una brava persona. Ad Asahi piace. Quando passa per il ristorante, accompagnando Ryuu-kun, e si siede al bancone, di solito con il suo mezzo sorriso e gli occhi che sembrano riuscire a vedere tutto, a seguire ogni movimento di chiunque, quando fa domande, quando ride ad alta voce, quando è rumoroso, senza che nessuno gli dica di essere invece più silenzioso o composto, ad Asahi piace. E il fatto che abbia deciso di essere amico, in un certo senso, di Asahi, lo rende soltanto felice.<br/>
<br/>
Questo posto, senza Daichi, Shimizu e Suga, è davvero un posto vuoto. Gli sembra che le giornate siano davvero tutte uguali, ma da quando Noya si è riproposto di parlargli, anche sporadicamente, anche se in modo strano, anche se ad alta voce, sta iniziando a riempire tantissimi spazi vuoti. E che gli abbia detto che potrebbe diventare la sua cavia principale per imparare a cucinare professionalmente, ha fatto diventare le orecchie di Asahi così calde da non aver più avuto il coraggio di parlargli, durante quella giornata.<br/>
<br/>
Noya è -un bravo ragazzo. Un esuberante bravo ragazzo, con tantissime opinioni. E con un’amore per la vita che Asahi vorrebbe avere.<br/>
<br/>
Daichi gli dà uno schiaffetto sulla nuca, nemmeno lo guarda, quando gli dice: “Fatteli crescere di nuovo, i capelli, eh.”<br/>
<br/>
Daichi tornerà a Sendai domani mattina. Asahi scrolla le spalle. Tornerà di nuovo la settimana prossima, per passare più tempo possibile coi suoi fratellini e quindi anche con Asahi. Forse il suo amico non dovrebbe tornare così spesso qui. Forse lui dovrebbe dirgli che non dovrebbe tornare così spesso, dovrebbe fare in modo di lasciarlo andare, o fargli venire voglia di andare via. Ma, egoisticamente, non riesce a dire niente, al riguardo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
Tanaka-senpai gli sorride, mentre Asahi, aggiunge il porro al riso e gli dà un colpetto sulla fronte, chissà per quale motivo. Preparare l’ochazuke è semplice, gli ha detto, ed è il motivo per cui vuole che impari prima questa ricetta. Il riso bianco sembra essere l’anima di Asahi, gli ha detto, quindi forse in realtà, i piatti da insegnargli per primi sono quelli basilari del riso. Senza il riso, non c’è una buona alimentazione.<br/>
<br/>
Gli hanno chiesto se è un fratello maggiore.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi inclina la testa e versa il riso in una ciotola. La cucina è completamente vuota. La mattina e durante il primo pomeriggio, ci sono soltanto loro due, di solito. Questo perché, gli ha spiegato Tanaka-senpai, le preparazioni per un buon servizio vengono anche dal riposo del personale. E non vuole che nessun cuoco o aiuto-cuoco sputi nel piatto dei clienti. Oggi è un po’ un’occasione speciale, visto l’inizio delle vacanze estive, motivo per cui il fratello di Tanaka-senpai, Ryuu-kun, si muove per il ristorante con le mani in tasca e niente da fare se non commentare ogni tanto gli odori che sente e poi tornare nella sala principale, in cui Noya dovrebbe essere rimasto seduto in attesa, anche se né Tanaka-senpai, né Asahi, pensano che lo abbia davvero fatto.<br/>
<br/>
Le giornate d’estate in una cucina sono l’inferno e Asahi sente come ha iniziato a sudare e si passa più spesso la mano o il gomito sul viso, cercando di asciugarsela. Il fatto che abbia tagliato i capelli ha davvero aiutato a non trovarseli in continuazione sugli occhi. Ed è ora di mettere il tè, motivo per cui fa una smorfia e si allunga sui fornelli per prendere il bollitore e infila il termometro nell’acqua, in attesa che arrivi alla temperatura giusta per poi preparare il tè verde. Apetta qualche secondo, posando le mani sui fianchi e passandosi la spalla sul mento, che gli pizzicava. Appena la temperatura è giusta... Tre minuti. È abbastanza sicuro che, dopo aver messo l’infuso ci vogliano solo tre minuti. Asahi sospira. Torna a concentrarsi sul riso. Tanaka-senpai gli passa una piccola ciotola bianca e Asahi si morde l’interno delle guance, guardando il riso che non ha capito se è pronto oppure no (perché lui ancora non è abituato a cucinare il riso nella pentola, di solito usa le risottiere), ma tanto vale buttarsi. Con un cucchiaio di legno prende una manciata di riso e...<br/>
<br/>
“Mettine di meno” lo avvisa Tanaka-senpai con un sorriso. “Non è un piatto pesante, ma non vogliamo nemmeno che riempia troppo. Deve essere...” Fa un gesto con la mano, come se stesse seguendo l’andamento di un’onda. “...il giusto.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi annuisce. Non ha la più pallida idea di quello che lei voleva dirgli, ma annuisce lo stesso. Prende metà del riso che aveva preso prima, per poi posarlo e dargli una forma nella ciotola. Lo mostra a Tanaka-senpai, che annuisce e gli fa cenno di continuare a cucinare. Quindi, a questo punto. Sono passati tre minuti? Non ricorda se sono passati. Se passa un minuto in più o uno in meno, cambia qualcosa? Forse per il minuto in più sì. Dovrebbe diventare più amaro, il tè. Non può renderlo più amaro. Ugh. Si sente un pochino sotto pressione.<br/>
<br/>
“Fa con calma” gli dice Tanaka-senpai. E questa cosa, invece che tranquillizzare Asahi, lo agita un pochino di più.<br/>
<br/>
Prende il tè, per versarlo intorno al riso, poi prende in mano le bacchette, per posare sopra il riso il salmone (gli tremano le mani e non ha nemmeno capito il perché), un pizzico di sesamo, le alghe e... mostra la ciotola a Tanaka-senpai. Aspetta il sì o il no. Aspetta che dica qualcosa e lei non risponde subito perché... sembra un po’ presa contromano, per qualche motivo. Come se non si aspettasse che Asahi gli mostrasse il piatto pronto. (O come se ci fosse una vecchia storia da raccontare che l’ha colpita adesso, non lo sa). Si riprende in fretta e gli alza un pollice, prima di posare una mano sulla schiena di Asahi e spingerlo verso la sala del ristorante.<br/>
<br/>
“Si mangia subito” gli dice, spingendolo con forza. “Vai vai.” E comunque lo segue anche lei fuori, in sala e Noya ha un piede dentro la sala e un piede fuori, per controllare quando sarebbero arrivati (nessuno davvero si sarebbe aspettato che lui rimanesse seduto immobile, alla fine, ma che abbia aspettato così Asahi è...)(Asahi è davvero ridicolo.)<br/>
<br/>
Appena Noya li vede entrare grida: “Ryuu!” e poi, con due balzi, è davanti a loro, che si arrampica sulla sedia. Si siede con la schiena dritta, prende le bacchette e aspetta. Ryuu-kun arriva qualche secondo dopo, muovendo la tenda e abbassandosi un pochino, prima di fare un mezzo cenno di saluto con la testa. Ed è così strano vederlo in pantaloncini e una canottiera che Asahi quasi si dimentica che deve lasciare la ciotola davanti a Noya. Quasi. Perché è difficile concentrarsi su qualcuno che non sia Noya, quando lui ti guarda con quegli occhi che sembrano star aspettando qualcosa. Quando Asahi posa la ciotola davanti a lui, Tanaka-senpai si porta una mano sulle labbra, forse per... sta ridendo?<br/>
<br/>
Asahi abbassa lo guardo e vorrebbe poter nascondere il viso dietro le mani senza sembrare troppo patetico. Invece rimane lì, con lo sguardo basso, mentre Noya mangia, riempendosi la bocca e non abbassando lo sguardo. E gli dice: “È buonissimo.” Cosa che fa sbuffare una risata a Tanaka-senpai, che poi cerca di far finta di niente, fingendo un colpo di tosse. Ryuu-kun fa una smorfia con la bocca, sedendosi accanto a Noya e prendendo delle altre bacchette per provare il riso, con un’espressione concentrata, che diventa dubbiosa nel momento in cui ingoia.<br/>
<br/>
Ryuu-kun lancia un’occhiata a sua sorella maggiore e poi sbuffa una risata. “Asahi-san, sei un fratello maggiore?” gli chiede, prendendo un altro po’ di riso, per portarselo in bocca.<br/>
<br/>
Non è la prima volta che glielo chiedono e Asahi scrolla le spalle, scuotendo la testa. Cosa che sembra confondere un pochino Ryuu-kun, che si porta in bocca un altro boccone, mentre Noya cerca di allontanarsi per continuare a mangiare da solo, allontanandosi da lui il più possibile e mettendosi in bocca più riso possibile. “Sono figlio unico” dice alla fine Asahi, inclinando un pochino la testa.<br/>
<br/>
“È un buon ochazuke” mormora Ryuu-kun, incrociando le braccia e poi facendo un cenno a Tanaka-senpai per suggerirle di venire a provare anche lei, mentre Noya fa l’espressione di qualcuno che deve difendere se stesso e il suo cibo. Non che a Tanaka-senpai importi qualcosa, visto che riesce ad afferrare bacchette e un boccone di riso, allungandosi in punta di piedi e tenendosi in equilibrio, alzando un pochino la gamba. E Asahi non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare in questo momento, motivo per cui giocherella con le dita e si tira un pochino indietro. “Ricorda il tuo. Ti ricordi il tuo?”<br/>
<br/>
Tanaka-senpai mastica e annuisce. “Buon lavoro, Asahi-kun” gli dice, alzando un pollice.<br/>
<br/>
“Sì, però ero io che dovevo essere la cavia, non voi, quindi...” inizia Noya, alzandosi in piedi e portando via la ciotola di riso, dando le spalle a tutti e tre, per mangiare con così tanta velocità da strozzarsi e quindi iniziare a tossire e tossire e tossire. Tanaka-senpai scoppia a ridere e Ryuu-kun si alza in piedi, sempre ridendo, per poi dare qualche pacca sulla spalla a Noya, anche lui ridendo. Noya scrolla via ogni tocco, per poi posare entrambe le mani sui fianchi, girarsi verso Asahi e gridare: “Era buonissimo, Asahi-san. Ne voglio un altro piatto!” Poi deve deglutire e torna a tossire, portandosi una mano sul petto. E Ryuu-kun ha iniziato a ridere, di nuovo.<br/>
<br/>
Dovrebbero portargli un bicchiere d’acqua. Asahi si gira su se stesso e pensa: un bicchiere. Dove può prendere un bicchiere? Non ricorda. I bicchieri sono... Asahi chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. Ha la testa vuota. Per colpa sua Noya potrebbe morire. Forse sono stati i semi oppure le alghe. Erano troppe alghe? Vero? Sì. Dovevano essere troppe. Che fare? Dov’è che stavano i bicchieri?<br/>
<br/>
“Ti ha riempito?” chiede Tanaka-senpai a Noya, posando entrambi i gomiti sul bancone, per guardarlo negli occhi. “È uno di quei piatti che ti riempie, vero?”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi deve trovare un bicchiere. Noya ha smesso di tossire, ma questo non vuol dire che non possa succedere. Che poi se morisse, morirebbe per colpa di Asahi. E, per quanto una voce che sembra essere molto simile a quella di Suga, per qualche motivo, gli dica che essere la causa della quasi morte di qualcuno è una cosa molto intima e al limite del romantico, è sicuro che vedere morire quel ragazzo. Quindi il bicchiere. Il bicchiere. Il bicchiere il bicchiere il bicchiere. Dov’è che li tenevano? Forse sotto il bancone? Deve cercare... Si inginocchia per cercare i bicchieri. Dovrebbero stare...<br/>
<br/>
“Mi ha riempito, in effetti” risponde Noya, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, seguendo i movimenti di Asahi. “Si vede che era fatto con amore!” grida poi e Asahi, sotto il bancone, un po’ è felice che lui non si sia strozzato, e un po’ è felice di quello che ha detto ed è molto felice che non lo possano guardare in faccia, adesso, perché si porta le mani davanti alla bocca e sente come una vampata di calore, non è molto sicuro, però sente che fa davvero tanto caldo e non per colpa della cucina. È sicuro che non sia per colpa della cucina. Si passa entrambe le mani sul viso.<br/>
<br/>
Tanaka-senpai gli passa una mano sulla testa, in una strana carezza. Gli scompiglia i capelli. “Il nostro Asahi-kun ha un istinto da fratello maggiore, non pensate?” dice con una risata.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi la guarda, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e inumidirsi le labbra. Non capisce che cosa voglia dire Tanaka-senpai. Lui comunque deve cercare un bicchiere. (Anche se è un po’ inutile adesso.)<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Prima di vedere Noya, ha sentito Noya, che si è aggrappato alla sua schiena, un po’ come un koala, facendogli perdere, per qualche frazione di secondo l’equilibrio. E poi ha sentito la sua risata accanto all’orecchio e come Noya sia scivolato verso il basso, per metterglisi accanto, mostrandogli una torcia, che ha acceso e spento e poi acceso di nuovo, per illuminare la strada intorno a loro.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi -è davvero felice che Noya stia accanto a lui, perché questa strada fa veramente paura e già stava iniziando a pensare che non si doveva girare, che non doveva dire una parola, ripassando tutti i modi in cui gli spiriti arrabbiati avrebbero potuto ucciderlo, se lo avessero visto camminare da solo, al buio, con sola la luce del cellulare a fargli da luce. Asahi non è un codardo. Cioè, sì, lo è, ma sta provando a migliorare e non può certo chiedere a Tanaka-senpai di portarlo a casa, soprattutto perché anche stare in macchina con lei fa veramente molta paura e la probabilità di morte è davvero molto più alta. E non si sente abbastanza vicino a nessuno del ristorante per chiedere di essere accompagnato. E poi, è imbarazzante dire che gli fa paura fare questa strada da solo.<br/>
<br/>
Quindi Noya lo sta un pochino salvando, con la sua torcia e il suo sorriso e l’averlo preso a braccetto, per camminare uno accanto all’altro. La torcia di Noya illumina molto bene. “La uso quando Pochi si nasconde per i campi della mia famiglia” gli dice, girandosi verso di lui, con un enorme sorriso. Non indossa una giacca e nemmeno un maglione. Deve aver freddo e deve essere questo il motivo per cui si è aggrappato ad Asahi. In mezzo alle piante fa anche più freddo e Noya non è per niente coperto. Asahi pensa che potrebbe anche dargli una delle giacche della sua tuta, per tenerlo al caldo. Ma non sa come prenderebbe questo suo gesto. E forse Noya non sente nemmeno troppo freddo e lui sta solo proiettando. “Pochi è il mio cane. Non fa che scappare. Dicono che è perché assomiglia a mio nonno. Per la cosa che i cani assomigliano ai loro padroni, però io penso che forse sono più io il padrone di Pochi, piuttosto che mio nonno, quindi questa cosa un po’ mi offende.”<br/>
<br/>
“Quindi scappa perché assomiglia molto a te?” gli chiede, con mezzo sorriso.<br/>
<br/>
Noya è molto più basso di lui. Devono essere almeno una ventina di centimetri, forse qualcosina di più. Sembra, però, per qualche motivo, molto più forte e molto più risoluto di Asahi. Sembra avere davvero molta meno paura. Sembra essere molto libero. Un vero liceale per come dicono che dovrebbero essere. “Non è che uno scappa di casa” gli dice. “Il problema è che ci sono così tante cose da fare e da vedere e... come fai a decidere di stare in un solo posto, alla fine?”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi sorride. La strada è più che buia e c’è un rumore da qualche parte che lui ha deciso di ignorare, perché, niente spiriti vendicativi per lui, niente cose paurose. Sicuramente è solo un riccio. È solo un riccio. Solo un riccio. Nient’altro che un riccio. “Un mio amico la pensa come te” gli dice, cercando di concentrarsi sul loro camminare. “Dice che ci sono tantissime cose da fare, e che sente che c’è molto tempo, ma che se si fermasse anche soltanto per un pochino, poi sentirebbe di perdere l’occasione di fare tutto quanto. Una volta ha provato a fare una lista delle cose che voleva fare e si è distratto perché doveva già iniziare a fare altre cose.” Asahi ride piano, a pensare a Suga e tutto quello che voleva fare della sua vita. “Adesso infatti sta correndo per Tokyo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Lo posso capire” mormora Noya. “La cosa del correre. Non so se invece per Tokyo lo posso capire.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi annuisce. “In effetti ho anche quest’altro amico che pensa che la vita in città sia troppo veloce. Non riesce a non pensare di voler tornare qua, in campagna ogni volta. Dice che la notte in città tutti gridano e suonano il clacson e non lasciano dormire le persone. E che sembra di essere dentro una macchina. Lui la vita la vuole prendere un po’ più con calma e gli piace la vita qui.” Asahi continua a camminare. Daichi è un po’ il pensiero opposto di Suga, in effetti. Forse per questo sono così bravi ad equilibrarsi. E forse per questo ultimamente è così strano vederli separatamente. Sembra che manchi loro qualcosa. Che loro stessi si sentano incompleti, per qualche motivo. “Ma penso che per avere delle opinioni ci si dovrebbe muovere in città, no?”<br/>
<br/>
Noya non risponde. Continua a camminargli accanto. Si tiene stretto al braccio di Asahi. Forse perché non vuole che nessuno dei due inciampi su qualche sasso, o qualcosa così. Forse. Muove la torcia in cerchio, prima di girarsi di nuovo verso Asahi, anche se questa volta non sta sorridendo. “Hai intenzione di andarci?” gli chiede. “In città?”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Tu non ci vorresti andare?” gli chiede. “Non è un po’ il sogno di tutti i ragazzi di campagna andare in città?” Spera di starlo dicendo con un tono leggero. La verità è che Asahi non vuole rimanere indietro. Non sa nemmeno quale sia la velocità giusta per lui. Quella che Daichi dice essere troppa, o quella che Suga dice essere troppo poca. Non sa nemmeno che cosa vuole fare lui, di preciso. Sotto lo sguardo di Noya si sente un pochino messo alle strette. È come se non volesse fargli vedere che essere indeciso e fragile lui sia, come se avesse paura che lui lo scopra. Anche se, beh, Asahi non è nemmeno sicuro di essere mai riuscito a far finta di essere stabile, o forte o chissà che altro. Non ha la più pallida idea dell’idea che Noya abbia di lui. Sa che lo vede. Non sa come. E pensare che abbia anche una buon idea di lui, sarebbe davvero troppo. “Tu non lo hai mai pensato?”<br/>
<br/>
Noya lo osserva, facendosi guidare dai suoi passi, prima di tornare a guardare dritto davanti a lui. “Sotto questa logica, prima di andare in città, ti converrebbe venire in campagna” gli dice, muovendo la mano e con questo anche la torcia. “Ad esempio, per me, questa intorno a noi, con questa strada e coi lampioni che non si accendono, per me è più città di quello che pensi tu. E per decidere quale ritmo sia il migliore, allora dovresti provarli tutti e due.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi alza un sopracciglio. “Quindi è un no” gli dice, muovendo la torta verso di lui. “Non hai mai pensato di voler andare in città.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya non risponde. Continuano a camminare e Noya non lascia andare il suo braccio nemmeno quando, in lontananza, si iniziano a intravedere i primi lampioni funzionanti. Giocherella con la torcia. La accende e la spegne e poi la accende e la spegne. “Non vedo il mondo così” mormora. “Non ho mai veramente pensato di lasciare la casa paterna, ache se forse prima o poi dovrei proprio farlo. Il problema è che non ho mai avuto un vero e proprio motivo per andarmene. Niente di nuovo da provare o da rincorrere,<em> per davvero</em>. Ma chissà. Forse le cose potrebbero cambiare. Davvero non so.”<br/>
<br/>
Sembra serio, mentre parla. Non lo guarda. Non cerca il contatto visivo. Ed è strano, perché, beh, Noya è un tipo di persona che guarda le persone in faccia. Di solito, beh, è lui che lo guarda, di solito è lui che mantiene lo sguardo. Noya spegne definitivamente la torcia quando passano sotto il lampione funzionante. “Casa tua non è da questa parte” gli dice Asahi, nascondendo una domanda. Se è vero che Noya vive in campagna, allora è vero che non vive da queste parti e che lo ha seguito soltanto per accompagnarlo in quel pezzo di strada, cosa che Asahi deve appuntare quest’atto di gentilezza per poter ricambiare. “Dovresti tornare indietro. Non voglio che stai fuori casa da solo con questo buio.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya alza di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui. Poi posa la testa sul suo braccio. “Sei così gentile, Asahi-san” gli dice a bassa voce. “Lascia che anche io sia gentile con te.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi non sa quello che vuol dire. Continuano a muoversi insieme. Camminano braccio a braccio. Asahi non riesce a capire che cosa voglia dire. Ma non ha avuto tanta paura quando ha attraversato quel pezzo scuro di strada. Non si è sentito in pericolo. Deve essere solo per Noya. Lui e la sua torcia e i discorsi che hanno deciso di fare. È strano non vederlo indossare il gakuran. Di solito lo tiene fino a tardi, perché dice che gli piace tantissimo la sua divisa.<br/>
<br/>
“Ma io non ho mai fatto niente di veramente gentile, per te” ribatte dopo qualche secondo. Noya lo fa pensare con più lentezza. I suoi pensieri non sono mai lucidi, intorno a lui, davvero non capisce.<br/>
<br/>
Noya affonda il naso nel braccio di Asahi. Non risponde subito. Non sembra essere nemmeno sicuro di dove dovrebbero star andando. Asahi non capisce. “È che tu sei sempre gentile con me, Asahi-san” gli risponde alla fine, a bassa voce.<br/>
<br/>
E Asahi sente come un calore intorno al collo e poi su per le guance. Non fa freddo. Non fa freddo per niente.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Shoyu ramen” inizia Daichi, puntando le mani sul bancone, per poi alzarle di nuovo e poi battere le mani di nuovo. “Shoyu ramen! Shoyu ramen! Shoyu ramen!” continua, come se fosse un coro da stadio. “Shoyu ramen! Shoyu ramen! Shoyu ramen!”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi ruota gli occhi e lancia un’occhiata a Tanaka-senpai, che ride, portandosi le mani sulle labbra. E Noya, seduto accanto a uno dei fratellini di Daichi, non sembrava essere molto felice della situazione, per qualche motivo, all’inizio. Adesso invece sembra essere felice di battere le mani a tempo con loro. Haru e Masa sorridono, guardando come Daichi stia chiedendo il piatto, motivo per cui anche loro iniziano a battere sul bancone, gridando: “Shoyu ramen! Shoyu Ramen! Shoyu ramen!” E Asahi li guarda, ma non sa davvero come reagire a questa situazione. “Shoyu ramen! Shoyu ramen!” E ci sono troppi ragazzini urlanti, insieme anche ad alcuni clienti che si sono attardati a mangiare, con così tanta lentezza da essere quasi fastidiosi. “Shoyu ramen!”<br/>
<br/>
“Io non lo preparo” dice loro Asahi, alzando le mani.<br/>
<br/>
“Shoyu ramen! Shoyu ramen! Shoyu ramen!” gridano insieme i Sawamura, continuando a battere sul bancone. “È da ieri che non mangiamo perché ci avevano detto che ci avresti fatto tu da mangiare!” grida Masa, alzandosi in piedi sulla sedia, per avere l’illusione che la sua voce si alzi un pochino più in alto. E Asahi un po’ sorride, facendosi sfuggire una risata, perché lo sanno, Haru e Masa <em>lo sanno</em> che lui ha un debole per loro e che potrebbero fare qualsiasi cosa e lui non riuscirebbe nemmeno a essere lievemente irritato da loro. “Shoyu ramen! Shoyu ramen!” iniziano a gridare i Sawamura più Noya, che ha iniziato, per qualche motivo, a saltare, con le mani posate sulle sedie. Adesso sembra essere molto felice della situazione, per qualche motivo. Fa tenerezza, guardarlo. Per qualche motivo rende Asahi felice.<br/>
<br/>
“Non l’ho fatto il shoyu ramen, non era quello che avevate chiesto” mormora però, inclinando la testa con mezzo sorriso.<br/>
<br/>
“Io ho chiesto lo shoyu ramen” ribatte Daichi, come un ragazzino, alzando un sopracciglio.<br/>
<br/>
“No, non lo hai chiesto. Sei entrato qui, hai iniziato a gridare e poi Masa e Haru hanno iniziato a gridare e non hai nemmeno ordinato niente” gli dice Asahi, ruotando gli occhi. “E poi, scusa, ma anche se fosse, chi te lo dice che lo devo preparare io il tuo piatto, se non sono nemmeno il cuoco?”<br/>
<br/>
Daichi sbatte le palpebre. “Voglio anche lo sconto, perché cucini tu” gli dice.<br/>
<br/>
“Non mi stai ascoltando, vero?”<br/>
<br/>
“E poi anche noi siamo qui per lavoro, visto che vogliamo portarti a casa, vero scemotti?” chiede Daichi, girandosi prima verso Masa e poi verso Haru. “Non vorremmo che uno spirito venga a mangiarti proprio vicino casa nostra, poi si abbassa il valore dell’immobile.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ti puoi sdebitare cucinando per noi!” esclama Haru, con anche troppa felicità.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi fa una smorfia e Noya li guarda, prima di aprire le labbra in un sorriso divertito. “Non è una cosa che farò” fa comunque sapere, alzando le mani in aria.<br/>
<br/>
“Perché no?” chiede Daichi, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “In che altro modo ci vuoi ripagare, scusa?”<br/>
<br/>
“Se ti devo pagare, puoi anche tornare a casa. Da solo” gli risponde con mezzo sorriso, a cui Daichi risponde con un sorriso pieno e un<em> dai no </em>che fa soltanto sospirare Asahi.<br/>
<br/>
“Lo accompagno io Asahi-san, di solito” si intromette Noya, puntando i gomiti sulla sedia. “Anche se non ho capito bene la storia del valore immobiliare.”<br/>
<br/>
Daichi non si gira a guardarlo, in un primo momento. Rimane, invece, a fissare Asahi con il suo sorriso pieno e gentile (che è il peggior sorriso che Daichi potrebbe mai indossare, perché fa paura)(cavolo, Daichi fa paura quando è gentile) e poi, solo poi, si gira verso Noya, spostando Masa con un braccio. “Tu lo accompagni a casa?” gli chiede, per poi tornare a guardare Asahi, con gli occhi che sono due fessure piccolissime. “Ti fai accompagnare da un ragazzino delle medie?”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi chiude gli occhi e non ce la può fare. Non ha le forze per questa conversazione. Alza le mani in aria, mentre sente Noya prendere fiato per iniziare a gridare. “Noya è all’ultimo anno di liceo” dice il più velocemente possibile, per non far irritare troppo Noya (anche se lo vede Ryuu-kun, in quel tavolo in fondo, con i suoi amici, a ridere)(lo vede e lo sente)(e non sa se a questo punto avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa). “E poi anche tu ti sei fatto accompagnare da due ragazzini delle elementari.”<br/>
<br/>
“Io sono matura per la mia età” ribatte Haru.<br/>
<br/>
“Lei è matura per la sua età” ripete Daichi, indicandola. “E poi è una cosa diversa. Loro sono i miei fratellini che volevano vederti e mangiare shoyu ramen. Ma tu sei soltanto un ingrato.”<br/>
<br/>
“Non vi preparerò del shoyu ramen” ripete per l’ennesima volta Asahi. “E io starei lavorando quindi forse...”<br/>
<br/>
“E tu vivi vicino a Asahi?” chiede Daichi a Noya, ignorandolo per cominciare un’altra conversazione. Che è una cosa così da lui da far ruotare gli occhi. “Per questo lo accompagni?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, no” risponde Noya, sedendosi sulla sedia e riprendendo in mano le bacchette, per rimettersi a mangiare il suo ochazuke. Sembra piacergli. Asahi non gli ha potuto chiedere se il suo ochazuke sta migliorando o peggiorando, ma sembra piacergli, ed è questo l’importante, vero? “Mi piace soltanto accompagnarlo” finisce Noya, con la bocca piena.<br/>
<br/>
Daichi assottiglia di nuovo lo sguardo. Non dice niente per un po’. Rimane soltanto a guardare Noya, che, a sua volta, restituisce lo sguardo con un sorriso. “Okay” mormora, quindi poi, con un tono trascinato. “O-kay” ripete, alzandosi in piedi e prendendo da sotto le ascelle Haru, per tirarlo giù dalla sedia. Poi fa la stessa cosa con Masa. I gemelli non sembrano sapere che cosa stia succedendo, ma non fanno domande. “Allora oggi lo accompagniamo tutti?” finisce allegramente Daichi. “Sarà tipo come una piccola escursione. Ci divertiremo, vero Asahi?”<br/>
<br/>
“Non ho intenzione di cucinarti dello shoyu ramen” ripete Asahi.<br/>
<br/>
“Ho detto che <em>ci divertiremo</em>, Asahi” ripete Daichi. “Almeno. Io mi divertirò, poi voi non lo so.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya continua a mangiare. Asahi ruota gli occhi e se ne torna in cucina, perché, davvero, lui starebbe lavorando, adesso, non dovrebbe stare dietro a Daichi. E Masa e Haru hanno la strana convinzione di poter seguire Asahi ovunque, anche in cucina, quindi ha già troppi problemi.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
Daichi non parla. Per tutto il tragitto. Noya gioca con la sua torcia e Masa e Haru lo prendono istantaneamente in simpatia. Sembra che l’unico che ancora non ha proprio un’idea precisa su di lui sia proprio Daichi, che sembra essere più preso a mandare dei messaggi che a stare lì con loro. E va bene così, perché vuol dire che non si può inventare delle storie per far paura ad Asahi. Masa non fa che parlare, mentre Haru ha preso la mano di Asahi e non la vuole lasciare andare, non importa che il pezzo buio faccia meno paura grazie alla torcia di Noya. E fanno entrambi mille domande. Come si sono conosciuti. Come sono diventati amici. Se vogliono essere amici per tutta la vita (Haru fa questa domanda con un tono inorridito, per qualche motivo) e Noya risponde senza nemmeno un attimo di esitazione.<br/>
<br/>
Sembra solo strano, ecco. Non che Noya risponda che sì sono amici, che sì ha intenzione di stare accanto ad Asahi per tutto il tempo che gli è dato, e che sono diventati amici nello stesso momento in cui si sono presentati l’uno all’altro. Quelle sono cose -strane, sì, perché Noya le dice con sicurezza e leggerezza e Asahi fa di tutto per non guardarlo mentre risponde, mentre Daichi ruota gli occhi, ma la cosa strana è che non siano a braccetto. Ecco. Sì. Questo gli sembra strano. Ed è strano, vero?, che gli sembri così strano.<br/>
<br/>
Rimane comunque strano.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Noya è seduto accanto al piano cottura, con un piede sul ginocchio, mentre mangia l’omurice e Asahi prova ad asciugarsi le mani sul grembiule, prima di togliersi la fascia trai capelli e andare verso il lavabo, per lavarsi le mani e rinfrescarsi un pochino il viso. Fa davvero tanto caldo e la maggior parte del personale è fuori, per prendere un po’ d’aria. Dicono che tra poco chiuderanno per alcuni giorni il ristorante, perché i Tanaka andranno da qualche parte a fare chissà che cosa. Motivo per cui questa cucina sarà accessibile per Asahi soltanto per qualche giorno ancora, poi dovrà tornare a casa. E l’appartamento, ultimamente, è sempre vuoto. Sua mamma non torna da qualche giorno, perché... Asahi dovrebbe iniziare a chiedere più spesso il perché delle azioni delle persone intorno a lui. Si è reso conto di non conoscere le motivazioni di così tante cose da fargli venire quasi paura.<br/>
<br/>
“Mamma lo faceva così” mormora a un certo punto Noya, dondolando i piedi. Il tallone sbatte contro l’armadietto su cui è seduto e Asahi si asciuga il viso con la manica. “L’omurice. Lo faceva così. Ci hai messo i piselli?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, sì” risponde Asahi, avvicinandosi a lui, con le braccia incrociate. “Ho seguito la ricetta che mi ha dato Tanaka-senpai.” Poi sospira una risata, per sistemarsi indietro i capelli. Sono un po’ cresciuti da quando li ha tagliati, non abbastanza da poterci fare una coda, o una cipolla, certo, ma adesso ci sono ciuffi che può davvero tirare indietro. Motivo per cui si sistema di nuovo la fascia trai capelli. “Mi ha detto che avresti sicuramente preferito qualcosa con i piselli. E ha anche detto di dirti che vengono dalla tua famiglia.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya sbuffa qualcosa che dovrebbe essere un sorriso o una risata o qualcosa del genere, prima di continuare a mangiare. “Saeko-neesan è la migliore” mormora, e si porta un altro boccone in bocca. “Perché ti sta insegnando a cucinare?” gli chiede, tirando su anche l’altro piede per incrociare le gambe vicino al piano cottura. Non dovrebbe lasciarglielo fare, sicuramente, ma Asahi ha già pensato che appena andranno via laverà quella parte e non ci saranno delle conseguenze per questo suo comportamento, motivo per cui non si deve preoccupare. Noya sta aspettando una sua risposta e poi sospira, prima di continuare a parlare. “Me lo chiedevo un po’, in effetti, perché ti stesse insegnando proprio Saeko-neesan, di solito non lo fa, di solito aiuta in altri modi, ma sembra che lei voglia passarti le ricette di famiglia.”<br/>
<br/>
“È una brutta cosa, vero?” chiede Asahi, grattandosi la nuca.<br/>
<br/>
“No, non direi” risponde Noya. E sembra essere più confuso, mentre continua a mangiare. “È una cosa buona, invece. È un po’ come se ti avesse adottato come fratello minore” gli spiega, puntandogli contro il cucchiaio. “È una bella cosa, questa, no? Tu e quei ragazzi, i Sawamura, siete un po’ così, no? Tipo, amici che si prendono cura l’uno dell’altro.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah” esclama Asahi. Non sa nemmeno come rispondere. La prima domanda che gli ha fatto Noya era... a quella forse può rispondere senza problemi. Okay. Quindi. “È solo che pensa che non mangi bene” dice alla fine, continuando ad accarezzarsi il retro del collo. È un po’ imbarazzante, a pensarci bene, essere trattato in questo modo, come se fosse un enorme bambino che non sa nemmeno che cosa fare di se stesso, che non sa come prendersi cura del suo corpo. Ma è vero che Tanaka-senpai non lo ha mai fatto sentire completamente inutile o stupido o incapace... Asahi cucina, in questa cucina, per se stesso, ma anche per Noya. In un certo senso, è come se...<br/>
<br/>
“E tu non mangi bene?” gli chiede Noya ancora. Lascia da parte il piatto e cerca lo sguardo di Asahi, inclinando un pochino la testa. Allunga le braccia, per prendere le mani di Asahi, e attirare la sua attenzione e poi sorride. “Saeko-neesan dice sempre che il modo migliore per prendersi cura di se stesso è prendersi cura anche degli altri.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi sbatte le palpebre velocemente. Sembra, in effetti, qualcosa che Tanaka-senpai direbbe. Ed è una cosa che lo fa un po’ sorridere. Noya continua a tenergli la mano, mentre prende il piatto che aveva lasciato da parte e cerca, con una mano soltanto, un altro cucchiaio che poi lascia tra le mani di Asahi e sembra voler riprendere a mangiare, anche se, prima, gli fa un segno con le dita perché anche lui inizi a mangiare. I gesti di Noya sono precisi e non ammettono esitazione. È un po’ come se stesse invitando con un po’ troppa forza Asahi a fare qualcosa per il suo stesso bene. È una gentilezza rude, la sua. Lui dice di non essere gentile, edï eppure, quando Noya parla con Asahi, quando lo invita a fare qualsiasi cosa... Asahi abbassa lo sguardo e sente di nuovo un caldo che non ha a che fare con la cucina o i fornelli, né niente del genere.<br/>
<br/>
“Vivi da solo?” gli chiede Noya, con la bocca piena, mentre Asahi non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare con il cucchiaio, con il piatto che Noya tiene tra loro due e con questa strana sensazione sul petto. “Perché tutte le volte che ti accompagno a casa mi sembra che le luci siano spente. Volevo chiederti anche questo da un po’.”<br/>
<br/>
“Vivo con mia madre” risponde Asahi. Dovrebbe prendere un boccone? Dovrebbe davvero mangiare? Non è davvero sicuro di poterlo fare. Alla fine, questo piatto Asahi lo ha preparato per Noya. È il piatto di Noya. E c’è un confine. Non sa chi glielo ha detto o perché è così sicuro di questo, ma sente che, nel momento in cui inizierà a mangiare dal piatto di Noya avrà superato un limite da cui poi non potrà più tornare indietro. “Ma i suoi orari di lavoro sono un po’...”<br/>
<br/>
“Sarai solo per queste vacanze?” chiede ancora Noya, dondolando le gambe. “Dico quando Saeko-neesan e Ryuu andranno in vacanza. Sarai da solo?”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi guarda con insistenza il cucchiaio. No. Non dovrebbe. Non importa che Noya gli abbia detto che va bene e che vuole condividere il cibo con lui. Non dovrebbe farlo. Dovrebbe, beh, far finta di niente e continuare a parlare e non mangiare, non toccare nemmeno un boccone. “Credo di sì” riesce a dire alla fine.<br/>
<br/>
Noya annuisce piano, mentre prende un po’ di omurice nel cucchiaio, con lo sguardo sul piatto. “I Sawamura staranno con te?” chiede ancora, dividendo il pezzo di omurice.<br/>
<br/>
“Beh, forse, non sempre” risponde ancora Asahi.<br/>
<br/>
Noya alza lo sguardo e sta ancora sorridendo. Prima sembrava essere molto concentrato sul piatto, adesso invece sembra essere concentrato su Asahi. “La settimana prossima inizieremo a raccogliere le mele e alcuni ortaggi, quindi la maggior parte della mia famiglia sarà impegnata nei campi e io potrò aiutare. Mi hanno detto di portare degli amici. E io mi chiedevo chissà quante persone posso portare a casa prima di fare arrabbiare mio nonno.” Lo dice quasi ridendo. Asahi non si sta avvicinando per mangiare e Noya non gli sta facendo nessuna pressione. “E di solito ci divertiamo. Facciamo barbecue, prepariamo onigiri per portarli trai campi, diamo la caccia ai bruchi e ai ragni e poi li vediamo andare via e cose così. Cioè, ci divertiamo, davvero. E dovresti vedere quanto sono belle le mele e poi beh... I miei amici -non so se li conosci, a volte vengono qui al ristorante e dicono che siamo all’ultimo anno e... beh, comunque, loro non verranno, per un motivo o un altro... e...”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia, perché non sa dove Noya voglia andare a parare. Non sa che cosa gli voglia dire. Non sa se ha proprio capito. “Sono sicuro che ti divertirai anche quest’anno” gli dice, per incoraggiarlo a parlare ancora. Perché solo così può averne la conferma e non vuole coprirsi di ridicolo. Non vuole sentire quanto felice è di quel possibile invito. Non vuole davvero alzare le speranze e le aspettative, a questo punto. Perché non dovrebbe averne.<br/>
<br/>
E Noya si passa una mano trai capelli, tirandoseli indietro. Fa una smorfia e poi prende un respiro profondo. “Non era quello che volevo dire” dice con una mezza risata. Poi prende il cucchiaio e lo mette in aria, tra loro due. “Apri la bocca, dai.”<br/>
<br/>
“Cosa? No.”<br/>
<br/>
“Asahi-san, se poi Saeko-neesan scopre che hai cucinato soltanto per me, si arrabbierà, e nessuno dei due vuole farla arrabbiare” gli dice Noya, ridendo. Alza le sopracciglia e aspetta che Asahi si muova per mangiare, cosa che Asahi non ha la minima voglia di fare. “Dai” mormora a bassa voce, inclinando la testa.<br/>
<br/>
“Vuoi condividere con me il cibo solo per non far arrabbiare Tanaka-senpai?” gli chiede Asahi, con un mezzo sorriso divertito e Noya lo guarda e per la prima volta da quando si conoscono, boccheggia.<br/>
<br/>
Noya non sembra avere una risposta a questa domanda e fa un pochino di tenerezza, perché, beh, è da un po’ che Asahi ci sta pensando, ma ha come la sensazione che Noya abbia un piccola cotta per Tanaka-senpai (sarebbe strano che non l’avesse, in realtà, lei è incredibile, e una persona gentile, così come considerata e piena d’energia)(se Asahi avesse voluto scegliere qualcuno per cui avere una cotta, come quando era piccolo e decideva il nome di una persona per sembrare normale, per non dire che no, non si è mai preso una cotta e che lui era del tutto normale con cotte e le riviste porno e... beh, comunque, quella persona sarebbe stata Tanaka-senpai)(e questo spiega i comportamenti di Noya)(ha deciso di essere la cavia di Asahi quando Tanaka-senpai glielo ha chiesto)(ogni volta che viene al ristorante viene vestito con il gakuran anche dopo preso parte agli allenamenti di pallavolo, perché gli piace tantissimo il gakuran e dice che gli dà un qualcosa in più)(e ogni volta si siede al bancone invece che nelle parti più lontane del ristorante, forse per stare vicino a Tanaka-senpai).<br/>
<br/>
Noya deve voler continuare a fare bella figura con lei. E Asahi non lo sta aiutando, con la sua indecisione e il suo modo di fare. Non vuole che la cotta di Noya sia rovinata da lui, o che Noya pensi di essere visto in modo peggiore da Tanaka-senpai per colpa di Asahi. (Non vuole che nessuno veda Noya come meno del ragazzo stupendo che è.)<br/>
<br/>
Per questo motivo, solo per questo, Asahi impugna il cucchiaio e prende un boccone dell’omurice, mangiando dallo stesso piatto di Noya, che ha aggrottato le sopracciglia e sembra non essere proprio a suo agio. Eh. Non è bello, in effetti, condividere il piatto con qualcuno che conosci da così poco. E Daichi ancora quasi piange quando Asahi o Suga gli toccano il piatto. Deve dare fastidio anche a Noya, anche se è stato lui a chiedere di farlo.<br/>
<br/>
“Non era quello che volevo dire, comunque” riprende a parlare Noya, dopo essersi schiarito la gola.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi alza lo sguardo verso di lui ed è rosso, Noya. Ci sono delle macchie su tutto il suo viso, un po’ sono sulla fronte, un pochino sulle guance e ha un’unica macchia rossa sulla punta del naso. È davvero uno strano modo di arrossire. Deve aver capito che Asahi si è reso conto della sua cotta. Deve davvero dirgli che non c’è niente di male e che comunque lui non ha intenzione di spifferare niente a nessuno. Ma non sa come uscirebbe fuori una frase del genere dalla sua bocca.<br/>
<br/>
“Volevo dire che potevi provare il ritmo della campagna” continua Noya, abbassando lo sguardo sul piatto. “Puoi venire da me qualche giorno. E non è per avere braccia in più, lo giuro, puoi anche soltanto... e ci sono cose belle da vedere. Io, quando ero piccolo e non potevo aiutare, beh, di solito cacciavo le farfalle e cose così. Puoi anche venire. Solo per un giorno se vuoi e poi... era questo che volevo dire. Se volevi venire... alla casa paterna.”<br/>
<br/>
“Al posto dei tuoi amici?” gli chiede ridendo Asahi, ma la frase non fa ridere Noya.<br/>
<br/>
“No” gli risponde con un tono serio. “No. Come Asahi-san. Senza, beh, capito. Senza nessun al posto di. Perché voglio passare il tempo con te.”<br/>
<br/>
È così dolce, Noya. Asahi non ha intenzione di mangiare un altro boccone di omirice. Gli sorride. Gli passa una mano sulla guancia, su una di quelle macchie rosse sul suo viso e gli sorride. Ha il viso caldo, Noya. Asahi ha le mani fredde, perché se le è appena lavate. “Sarò felice di venire da te” gli dice. “Se vuoi passare del tempo con me.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya punta il suo sguardo sul piatto. Asahi non ha davvero più intenzione, comunque, di continuare a mangiare.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Prima di vedere la faccia di Suga, Daichi, Asahi e Shimizu vedono soltanto la sua narice e i peli dentro il naso, perché è sempre così che li saluta, Suga. Poi si allontana dalla videocamera e li saluta con la mano e un enorme sorriso. Anche se, prima di dire qualcosa su quanto gli mancano e altra roba così, punta Asahi e dice: “Ho saputo che stai uscendo con un ragazzino delle medie. Non è una cosa carina Asahi.” Poi fa una smorfia con il naso e Shimizu ruota gli occhi, alzandosi in piedi e andando a prendere qualcosa. Non dice niente. Semplicemente, si alza e se ne va, e Daichi spinge un po’ più in là Asahi, per poter vedere meglio durante la videochiamata.<br/>
<br/>
“È quello che gli ho detto anche io” dice, mentre spinge Asahi.<br/>
<br/>
“Non pensavo che tu fossi così.”<br/>
<br/>
“Lo sai che non -sai che c’è?” inizia Asahi, scuotendo la testa. “Noya fa l’ultimo anno di liceo. Si diploma quest’anno.”<br/>
<br/>
“E li hai visti i suoi documenti?” chiede Daichi, girandosi verso di lui. “Perché non sembra davvero avere diciassette anni. Sembra averne tredici.” Si gira verso lo schermo del computer. “Perché è basso, Suga.”<br/>
<br/>
“Basso quanto?” chiede Suga, iniziando a mangiucchiare dei popcorn. “Cioè, perché un metro e settanta è okay credo. E poi dovresti davvero stare attento e chiedergli i documenti.”<br/>
<br/>
“È basso, Suga. Sarà tipo un metro e cinquanta.”<br/>
<br/>
“Non è un metro e...”<br/>
<br/>
“Ti piacciono quelli bassi per davvero, allora” ride Suga, continuando a mangiare popcorn. “Shimizu, dove sei? Perché te ne sei andata?”<br/>
<br/>
Shimizu giocherella con il bicchiere di acqua e fa un gestaccio con la mano che Suga non può di certo vedere, motivo per cui Asahi alza le sopracciglia e fa una smorfia, fingendo di non averla vista. Lei poi torna ad aprire tutti gli sportelli della cucina di Asahi. Deve essere alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare. Mostra a Daichi un sacchetto di patatine e dei mikado, prima di tornare vicino a loro, sedendosi accanto ad Asahi.<br/>
<br/>
“Quando l’ho visto al ristorante pensavo che avesse più o meno l’età di Masa e Haru. In pratica è alto così e quando sta vicino ad Asahi sembra suo figlio, te lo giuro.”<br/>
<br/>
“È colpa della barbetta” commenta Suga, indicandosi il mento. “Che poi non ho capito questa cosa che ti sei tagliato i capelli ma non la barba. Cioè, spiegami la logica, per favore.”<br/>
<br/>
“Non è proprio una barba” sussurra Asahi, per difendersi e Daichi gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, mentre Suga punta i gomiti sul tavolo. “E comunque non c’era bisogno di...”<br/>
<br/>
“È tipo come al primo anno di liceo, vero Daichi? Sembra davvero più piccolo, ma il pizzetto mi rovina l’illusione e mi ricorda che potresti essere visto come un vecchio pervertito che esce coi ragazzini delle medie. Ti dovresti solo vergognare.” Fa una pausa e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ditemi che non va alle medie, o chiamo la polizia qua, seduta stante.”<br/>
<br/>
“Noya non va alle medie” si difende Asahi. “E lo sapete che non sono un pervertito che uscirebbe con dei ragazzini.”<br/>
<br/>
“Lo spero proprio” borbotta Daichi.<br/>
<br/>
“Daichi, tu <em>lo sai.</em>”<br/>
<br/>
“Non fa che parlare di questo Noya” commenta Shimizu, prima di bere il suo bicchiere di acqua. “Uno vorrebbe avere una conversazione come delle persone normali e mature e lui inizia a parlare di Noya. Noya qua. Noya là. È noioso. Come può essere così ossessionato da un liceale.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shimizu, sssh, non dire niente. Non farlo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Beh, questa è nuova” commenta divertito Suga, continuando a mangiare. “Una cotta per un liceale, Asahi? Pensavo avessimo già passato quella fase. Non siamo un po’ troppo grandi per queste cose?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ha <em>un anno</em> in meno di noi” cerca ancora di difendersi, passandosi entrambe le mani sul viso.<br/>
<br/>
“E lo sai che gli prepara il pranzo?” continua Daichi, scuotendo la testa, con una punta di rimprovero. “A me non ha voluto nemmeno preparare del ramen.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ti ho già detto che stavo lavorando.”<br/>
<br/>
“Gli prepari <em>che cosa?</em>” chiede, gridando e sbattendo le mani su quella che dovrebbe essere la sua scrivania, Suga. “Asahi. Ma sei proprio uno facile allora. Sono fuori da qualche mese e guarda che cosa combini! Vergognati! Sei davvero così disperato?”<br/>
<br/>
“Cosa pensi? Che sia soltanto lui?” riprende Daichi. “Il ragazzino che sembra delle medie lo accompagna a casa ogni giorno.”<br/>
<br/>
“Non tutti i giorni...”<br/>
<br/>
“Beh, certo, stare con uno più grande fa figo trai ragazzini, no?”<br/>
<br/>
“La devi smettere.<em> Adesso</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ma dal suo punto di vista è spiegabile” controbatte Suga, alzando le mani in aria. “Dicevo questo.”<br/>
<br/>
“E Asahi lo guarda come se fosse la cosa più bella e incredibile del mondo” continua invece Daichi con una smorfia.<br/>
<br/>
“Nonostante conosca me” scherza con tono monocorde Shimizu, mangiando dei mikado. “Capisci quanto sono offesa.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ma lo sono anche io!” esclama Suga. “La cosa più bella e incredibile del mondo che tu abbia mai visto sono io!”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi fa un verso addolorato, nascondendo il viso dietro le mani, e Daichi scoppia a ridere. “Non potevi essere la sua cotta per sempre” mormora Shimizu. Suga sta ridendo. Lo sente che sta ridendo, non ha bisogno di vederlo né sentirlo per saperlo. “Devi lasciarlo andare.”<br/>
<br/>
“Dovresti essere un pochino più indignata anche tu.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, io sto bene.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sarò l’unico col cuore spezzato per colpa di Asahi allora.” Suga sospira e posa il mento su entrambe le mani. Non sembra riuscire a trovare una posizione in cui rimanere. Si muove quasi nervosamente. È strano. “Allora” inizia, contando le cose che vuole chiedere sulle punte delle dita. “Non mi avete raccontato, uno, come si sono incontrati, due, che cosa ha fatto questo falso studente delle medie per rubarmi Asahi e tre, c’è la possibilità che io possa vedere questa coppietta felice, nella mia prossima visita, oppure no?”<br/>
<br/>
“Beh, per avere un’opportunità, dovrebbero mettersi insieme prima che tu arrivi” dice Daichi.<br/>
<br/>
“Perché sono troppo bello e gli ruberei di nuovo Asahi, vero?”<br/>
<br/>
“No, perché sei solo un elemento di disturbo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ma che avete? Mi avete chiamato per insultarmi?” chiede Suga, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Non sono un elemento di disturbo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Lo sei.”<br/>
<br/>
“No!”<br/>
<br/>
“Qui è tutto molto calmo senza di te.”<br/>
<br/>
“Allora vi starete annoiando parecchio” risponde senza pensare Suga. Poi però si ferma. Durante la sua ultima parola la voce si incrina un pochino, come se si stesse rendendo conto di quello che stava dicendo e poi è scoppiato a ridere con una punta di incertezza, grattandosi con un dito la fronte. Asahi assottiglia lo sguardo. Non gli sembra che Suga abbia detto qualcosa di sbagliato, o di troppo insensibile. Non in modo cattivo e di proposito, comunque. “Beh, comunque, non mi avete risposto. Come mi ha rubato Asahi quel ragazzino? Me lo posso riprendere?”<br/>
<br/>
“Non era difficile rubartelo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shimizu, per favore, sono in lutto.”<br/>
<br/>
“L’unica cosa che devi sapere è che sembra un ragazzino, dai, solo per prendere in giro Asahi.”<br/>
<br/>
“Eh, okay, sì, sicuro, ma Asahi non ha detto che non ha una cotta per il ragazzino delle medie...”<br/>
<br/>
“Potreste smetterla di chiamarlo così?”<br/>
<br/>
“Non m’interrompere. Dicevo. Ad Asahi quel ragazzino sembra piacere, per questo sono curioso.”<br/>
<br/>
“Allora diciamo che quando torni a casa saprai il resto della storia.”<br/>
<br/>
Suga sospira e c’è un momento di silenzio in cui nessuno riesce a dire nemmeno una parola. In effetti, il motivo della videochiamata era questo. Solo, beh, sapere quando sarebbero stati tutti e quattro. Così. Per sapere. Sono mesi che non si vedono. E Suga fa una smorfia con le labbra e incrocia le braccia, tirando su le spalle. “Tornare a casa a farmi insultare, eh?” chiede con un tono divertito e con mezzo sorriso. “Chissà.”<br/>
<br/>
“Beh, okay, allora ciao” dice Shimizu, allungandosi per chiudere la chiamata e Suga apre la bocca per fermarla.<br/>
<br/>
“Stavo scherzando! Stavo scherzando, dai!” grida, muovendo la mano, come se potesse fermarla fisicamente. “Dai, su. Tra poco ci torno a casa. La prossima settimana finisco gli esami e ho il treno per il fine settimana di tra due settimane.”<br/>
<br/>
“Perché tra due settimane?” chiede Asahi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.<br/>
<br/>
“Ti sto dando il tempo per non essere più vergine, perché Daichi dice che sono un elemento di disturbo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Anche Daichi è un elemento di disturbo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Eh, ma a quanto pare non lo è quanto me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Perché non dovrei essere più vergine quando arrivi?” chiede Asahi.<br/>
<br/>
E Daichi e Shimizu si girano a guardarlo come se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa, o qualcosa così. Shimizu ride piano, scuotendo la testa e Daichi ruota gli occhi. “Anche Asahi è un elemento di disturbo per se stesso, però. Non ha bisogno di noi” commenta Daichi, incrociando le braccia e Suga scoppia a ridere.<br/>
<br/>
“Non importa, dai. Tifiamo per te!” Suga mette su i pugni. “Bene, okay, c’è qualcos’altro che mi sono perso?” chiede, cambiando argomento.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi sospira. Non è che Noya gli piaccia. Gli piace stare con lui. Gli piace parlare con lui. Gli piace... beh, comunque, non che importi, giusto? A Noya piace Tanaka-senpai. E ad Asahi va bene così. Va... va davvero bene così. Lo può giurare.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Quindi rimarrai qui per le prossime due settimane?” chiede Noya, portando la scala sotto l’ascella. Asahi lo segue, con i cestini in mano. Noya sembra raggiante, nella sua salopette arancione, i risvoltini che si muovono sulle sue caviglie. Si gira verso Asahi, per sorridergli, con il naso arricciato. Pochi scodinzola, correndo avanti e indietro, per non lasciarli mai troppo indietro. “Non potrei chiedere di meglio.”<br/>
<br/>
“Non ho visto nessuno qui intorno” gli dice Asahi. Giocherella nervosamente con le dita. Sente di star facendo qualcosa di sbagliato ad accettare l’invito di Noya. Sente di star ficcando il naso in qualcosa in cui non avrebbe dovuto ficcare il naso. Asahi qui è soltanto un ospite e sente di non star facendo bene il suo lavoro da ospite. Come se ogni sua parola potesse offendere qualcuno. “Va davvero bene che io rimanga qui?” chiede. Non sa come potrebbe offendere qualcuno, visto che in quella che Noya chiama la casa paterna, non sembra entrarci nessuno.<br/>
<br/>
“Sai cucinare?”<br/>
<br/>
“Beh, sì.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mi aiuteresti a lavare i piatti?”<br/>
<br/>
“Certo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Allora per me potresti anche rimanere nella casa paterna per tutta la vita” gli dice, posando la scala vicino a un albero. “Anzi, per favore, fallo.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi ride piano. Già. Come no. Si inginocchia, per posare i cestini sull’erba e poi chiamare a sé Pochi, che sembra essere solo felice di poter correre all’ria aperta. Pochi sembra un cane molto felice. È vecchiotto, ci sono dei peli bianchi sotto il suo musetto, e sembra una barba che si allunga, un po’ come quella degli esseri umani, ed eppure corre come se fosse un cucciolo, senza stancarsi mai. Deve essere la possibilità di correre con così tanta libertà. Asahi lo accarezza. Gli ricorda il suo vecchio cane, quello di quando era molto piccolo. Doveva avere più o meno l’età di Pochi, quando è morto. E Asahi aveva più o meno l’età dei fratellini di Daichi.<br/>
<br/>
Pochi gira su se stesso, mettendosi a pancia in su, per continuare a essere accarezzato e Noya sbuffa una risata, mentre sistema la scala sotto un albero, per poterci salire. “L’ho detto io che era il mio cane” mormora e Asahi pensa che sì, qualcosa di Noya deve davvero averlo Pochi. Ad esempio questa vitalità. Oppure il fatto che sembri essere una specie di divinità protettrice di questo giardino.<br/>
<br/>
“E la tua famiglia?” chiede Asahi, continuando ad accarezzare Pochi, che muove la coda di qua e di là. È davvero adorabile. “Arriverà presto?”<br/>
<br/>
Noya punta il piede sulla scala, per controllare che sia ben assicurata, poi si gira verso Asahi e arriccia il naso.<br/>
<br/>
“Loro sono già nei campi” gli risponde, allungando la mano per prendere un cestino. “Dicono che il prossimo anno li aiuterò a tempo pieno, se vorrò e che quindi non me ne devo preoccupare. E di godermi quest’ultimo anno. Bla bla bla.” Sale sulla scala quel tanto che basta per arrivare ai rami più bassi. “Se lo chiedi a me, penso che non vogliano che li aiuti, perché potrei ereditare parte dei campi dal nonno e loro vorrebbero venderli. Se non so che cosa fare coi campi adesso, non lo saprò fare dopo e come unica soluzione mi rimarrebbe vendere, perché non avrei abbastanza braccia per prendermi cura dell’eredità del nonno. Mi dicono sempre, pensa a giocare a pallavolo, e io ci penso a giocare a pallavolo.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia mentre Noya prende una mela dal giardino, ma non la stacca, inizia, invece a girarla su se stessa, e poi la mela sembra cadergli nel palmo.<br/>
<br/>
“Ovviamente ci penso a giocare a pallavolo, è una delle cose che amo di più, ma amo anche i nostri campi, quindi è ovvio che pensi anche a loro. E i miei zii non lo sanno, ma ho imparato tutta la pratica da nonno.” Fa un occhiolino, per poi tirare la mela ad Asahi, che viene preso alla sprovvista e se la vede scivolare sul petto e poi tra le dita, prima di riuscire a prenderla.<br/>
<br/>
Non sa quanto di tutto questo lui dovrebbe sapere. Noya è molto aperto sotto questi punti di vista, così tanto da fare quasi paura. Va bene sapere di questa divisione familiare? Va bene che Asahi sappia di tutto questo? E che cosa dovrebbe dire, a questo punto? Pochi sembra essere irritato dall’idea di non essere più accarezzato, motivo per cui si alza sulle sue quattro zampe e inizia ad abbaiare ad Asahi con insistenza.<br/>
<br/>
“Pochi, per favore, Asahi-san deve fare una cosa” lo rimprovera Noya. Poi sorride verso Asahi. “Provala. Dovrebbe essere matura. Doniamo il primo frutto del giardino al nostro ospite.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi inclina un po’ la testa, facendo un mezzo sorriso di circostanza. Non sa come dovrebbe reagire a certe cose, motivo per cui sospira e dà un morso alla mela. Beh. È una mela. Una buona mela. Una succosa mela. “È perfetta” mormora con le sopracciglia aggrottate.<br/>
<br/>
“Già” risponde fieramente Noya, posando le mani sui fianchi. “Ed è soltanto la prima.” Si gira per iniziare a cogliere con calma, altre mele.<br/>
<br/>
È strano.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi lo osserva e c’è un sole splendente. In questo giardino, sembra che il tempo sia un altro. Si sentono degli uccelli che cinguettano, e sono davvero molto vicini, a volte volano da una parte all’altra. E Noya, con la sua salopette da lavoro, controlla le mele una ad una, prima di metterle nella cesta. E sembra calmo. Noya -dicono che Noya non sia mai calmo, non per davvero. Tanaka-senpai e suo fratello minore dicono che è più facile incontrare un animale parlante che Noya addormentato, o concentrato o in silenzio. Dicono anche che sia così sul campo da pallavolo. Asahi dà un altro morso alla mela. A lui, adesso, Noya sembra essere molto calmo. Sembra essere molto sereno. Sembra aver canalizzato la sua energia. E Asahi si ferma a contemplarlo, mentre posa le mele con gentilezza. Dovrebbe aiutarlo, invece.<br/>
<br/>
Dà un’ultima carezza a Pochi, che sbuffa indignato, prima di tornare a correre di qua e di là, e si alza in piedi, per prendere la cesta dal braccio di Noya, che gli sorride teneramente.<br/>
<br/>
“Ti prendi cura del giardino da solo?” gli chiede.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, beh” inizia Noya, alzando una spalla. “Non vengono molte persone alla casa paterna. La maggior parte delle case della mia famiglia stanno a valle, o verso valle. Questa è la casa più alta e più vicina ai campi. Se guardi verso l’alto, ci solo le coltivazioni a terrazza della frutta e i cereali. Verso valle ci sono le risaie, che prendono un pochino più di tempo e quindi più persone che ci lavorano. E prima vivevano tutti qui, ma poi una parte della famiglia si è trasferita in città, una parte ha preferito il centro cittadino e siamo rimasti io, il nonno e qualche mio cugino.”<br/>
<br/>
“Che non vede l’ora di vendere.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya sospira. Gira la mela rossa che tiene in mano e scuote la testa. “Mi chiedo sempre perché” mormora. “In fondo, noi qui ci siamo cresciuti.” Posa un’altra mela nel cestino che Asahi tiene tra le mani. “A me mancherebbe la casa paterna. Mi mancherebbe poter andare a cogliere i nostri frutti e le nostre verdure. E mi mancherebbe fare il giro dei ristoranti e dei supermercati.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi abbassa lo sguardo. “Forse non è una vita che può fare per tutti” gli risponde.<br/>
<br/>
“È un peccato, però” dice a sua volta Noya, tenendosi dalla scala e spostando il suo baricentro perché lui e Asahi si possano guardare negli occhi. “Perché sto iniziando a pensare che possa fare per me. Sul serio. Come fa per il nonno. Ma non nello stesso modo del nonno. Cioè. Non penso di poter più vivere in una casa così silenziosa.” Noya lancia uno sguardo verso casa sua, anche se, visto l’enorme giardino, non è possibile vederla. Poi torna a guardare Asahi. “Mi piacerebbe riempire la casa paterna di persone. Persone che urlano, magari, o qualcuno che rompe piatti. Giocare tutti insieme a pallavolo. Sarebbe divertente, mi piacerebbe tantissimo. Dicono che prima fosse così, questa casa.”<br/>
<br/>
“E poi?”<br/>
<br/>
“E poi, beh, la vita di campagna non fa per tutti” risponde Noya, scrollando le spalle. “E una volta che ne esci, è difficile tornare indietro. Tornare a farne parte, sai? E a volte mi chiedo -io riuscirei a prendermi cura di tutti. E se non torni alla campagna va bene. Basta che tornino a casa, no? Io posso prendermi cura del resto.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi non sa come dovrebbe rispondere a tutte queste informazioni. Quindi deglutisce e annuisce piano. “Neanche a me piacciono le case silenziose” mormora in risposta e Noya gli sorride.<br/>
<br/>
Sembra pensare a che cosa dire, in questo momento. C’è un attimo di esitazione che normalmente con Noya non ci sarebbe, poi torna a cogliere le mele. “Beh, allora siamo fortunati, ché ci facciamo compagnia a vicenda, giusto?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Al contrario di Asahi.<br/>
<br/>
Noya è un tutto <em>al contrario di Asahi</em>. Tranne, forse, per tutte le origini dei suoi comportamenti. E Asahi lo scopre osservandolo da una vicinanza troppo intima, che non gli sembra di meritare.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi cerca di aiutarlo a piantare dei semi di prezzemolo. Preparano insieme il terriccio e Noya sembra essere molto felice di farlo. Alla fine di agosto, gli ha detto, ci sono molte piante da coltivare, nonostante quello che si pensa, ad esempio c’è il cavolo, il finocchio, cose così. E c’è il prezzemolo, che lui adora. Noya che prepara il terreno per la seminare è tutto un al contrario di Asahi. Ha le mani piene di terriccio. Ha detto che non importa dei guanti di gomma. Gli ha mostrato le dita e detto che comunque non gli sarebbero stati.<br/>
<br/>
Quindi Asahi indossa i guanti. Noya no.<br/>
<br/>
Noya è cresciuto, a quanto pare, in una casa silenziosa. È ormai una settimana che Asahi si trova qui e, per quanto gli piacciano le conversazioni notturne con Noya e lo svegliarsi in piena notte e vedere Noya ancora addormentato nel futon accanto al suo, o anche essere svegliato da lui (troppo presto, sempre troppo presto), none riesce a togliersi dalla testa il fatto che non si sia mai fatto vedere il nonno di cui Noya parla tanto. Non si è fatto vedere nemmeno un cugino o uno zio, per vedere come Noya se la stia cavando. In questa casa, così grande e così spaziosa, sembra viverci soltanto Noya insieme a Pochi. Ed è troppo, per un solo diciassettenne. Asahi non sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere. Avrebbe iniziato ad odiare tutto e tutti in così poco tempo... e l’impossibilità di scendere in paese e parlare con Daichi o Shimizu lo avrebbe fatto impazzire. Noya invece sembra essere a suo agio. Sembra essere abituato.<br/>
<br/>
Questa non sembra essere proprio la sua casa. Noya sembra essere una divinità protettrice e questo sembra il suo tempio.<br/>
<br/>
Hanno entrambi i polsi sporchi di terra e Noya alza lo sguardo verso di lui, per sorridergli. Asahi non riesce a mantenere lo sguardo, perché è troppo vicino, perché può sentire il suo odore, perché le loro dita si potrebbero toccare, perché Asahi vorrebbe che si toccassero. <em>Che è una cosa stupida</em>. Deve concentrarsi su altro.<br/>
<br/>
Chissà dov’è andato a finire Pochi.<br/>
<br/>
Noya sembra essere così rumoroso per riempire il vuoto in questa casa. E Asahi sta iniziando a chiedersi se lo stato naturale di Noya non sia questo silenzio che fa quasi paura. Se il rumore di Noya si sarebbe fatto sentire anche se fosse cresciuto in un luogo diverso, con un’altra famiglia. Asahi anche è cresciuto in una casa silenziosa. E quando parlava, sentiva di fare troppo rumore. E quando provava a comunicare con sua madre, gli sembrava di avere un tono troppo lagnoso. Forse per questo ha deciso di crescere in un modo così silenzioso. Neanche stesse cercando di scomparire lui stesso.<br/>
<br/>
Non ha fatto bene ad accettare l’invito. Non perché non si senta bene a stare con Noya. Non doveva farlo perché questo sguardo vicino alla sua vita, questo stare insieme per così tanto tempo, gli fa sentire che c’è qualcosa che ha iniziato a provare e che non dovrebbe provare. Non verso qualcuno che è solo gentile. Non verso qualcuno che non potrebbe ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, dai. Gli vengono in mente le parole di Suga. Pensava veramente che avessero già passato la fase delle cotte impossibili. Non può rimanere in questa fase per sempre.<br/>
<br/>
I semi del prezzemolo sono piccoli marroni e Noya, con le mani sporche di terriccio glieli passa e sembra voler aspettare. “Sono tuoi, Asahi-san” gli dice con un gesto. “Seminali tu.”<br/>
<br/>
Da qualche parte, Asahi ha letto qualcosa sul prezzemolo. Perché Daichi adora il cibo e mangiare e odia cucinare e c’era un sito in cui prendeva tutte le ricette semplici e veloci per fare da mangiare a se stesso e ai suoi fratellini. Diceva qualcosa sul prezzemolo. Che è una pianta resiliente. Che è una pianta che sopporta il freddo e il caldo, che lotta con tutte le sue forze per rimanere in vita. E i suoi semi sono così piccoli da sembrare fragili e quasi si perdono tra le righe dei palmi della mano si Asahi. Li posa piano e questo gesto fa diventare il sorriso di Noya ancora più grande. Sembra essere davvero contento.<br/>
<br/>
“Così dovrai venirlo a trovare, ogni tanto” gli dice, muovendo la terra sui semi, con le mani. “Lo chiamiamo Asahi come te, Asahi-san. E lo abbiamo messo a Ovest, perché mi piace il contrasto.”<br/>
<br/>
“C’è una pianta a Est che si chiama Yuu?” gli chiede un po’ per scherzo.<br/>
<br/>
Ma Noya sbatte le palpebre e inclina la testa. “Beh, sì” gli risponde. “È stata la prima piantina che ho piantato.”<br/>
<br/>
“Così saresti dovuto andare a trovarla ogni tanto” ripete le sue parole Asahi, muovendo anche lui il terriccio, per coprire i semi.<br/>
<br/>
Le loro dita non si sfiorano. Asahi è attento a non farle sfiorare. Intorno alle unghie, Noya ha tutta questa terra, che profuma di buono, sembra profumare di nuovo, anche se non sa che cosa possa significare una cosa del genere.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi (non) vuole toccare le dita di Noya e poi pensarci per tutta la notte. Non è una cosa che può davvero fare. Per Noya. Non sarebbe giusto nei confronti della loro amicizia. Asahi non vuole davvero rovinare tutto. Non a questi livelli.<br/>
<br/>
Se fossero rimasti ai livelli di <em>una volta questo ragazzo mi ha dato degli stuzzicadenti e io in cambio gli ho dato un lecca-lecca,</em> sarebbe stato più facile. Se fossero rimasti ai livelli di <em>questo ragazzo ogni tanto mi parla quando sono a lavoro</em>, sarebbe stato tutto meno complicato. Ma ormai Asahi conosce Noya. Sa cosa lo fa ridere. Conosce le sue smorfie. In una stanza piena di persone, Asahi riuscirebbe a notare Noya con un solo colpo d’occhio. E ha il permesso, il diritto, di stargli accanto, di parlargli.<br/>
<br/>
(E se perdesse questo permesso?)<br/>
<br/>
Quando è successo? Perché Noya? Asahi, perché Noya? Non è stata una cotta scelta. Non è stato Asahi che si è seduto e si è guardato intorno e ha detto lui, sarebbe impossibile non avere una cotta per lui, è solo una scelta logica, scelgo lui. È semplicemente successo. Come se avesse iniziato a piovere e lui non se ne fosse reso conto e adesso fosse tutto bagnato.<br/>
<br/>
Noya appiattisce il terreno e si siede con le gambe incrociate. “Ormai è una responsabilità, Asahi-san. Ti ho teso una trappola.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi sbuffa una risata. “Già” mormora, ma non gli sembra proprio una trappola, questa. “Ci sono cascato.” Solo che, al contrario di Noya, lui non ha così tanto coraggio da dirlo ad alta voce.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Sei una persona paurosa, Asahi-san?” gli chiede Noya, mangiando con le mani una pallina di riso, per poi girare su se stesso e ridere, nel momento in cui Asahi apre la bocca per dire qualcosa. Sembrava voler scappare da una possibile presa, mentre ride. Ma non va troppo lontano. Rimane a pochi centimetri da Asahi, che si passa le mani sul grembiule, con una smorfia divertita. “Perché mi sono dimenticato di raccontarti qualche storia di qui intorno. Ad esempio c’è questo spirito che...”<br/>
<br/>
“Non sono pauroso” si affretta a dire Asahi. “Non devi per forza raccontarmele.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya sbuffa una risata, e poi si arrampica vicino al piano cottura, sedendosi. “Allora è vero che sei un tipo pauroso” lo prende in giro, con la testa inclinata. La sua testa sta proprio tra le mani di Asahi e il suo viso, impedendogli di concentrarsi sull’onigiri. “Ma non ti devi preoccupare perché ci sono io a proteggerti, sai?” continua.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi inclina la testa. “Tu non hai mai avuto paura, invece? Dello spirito qua intorno, dico.” Muove le mani, per poter guardare cosa sta facendo con gli onigiri. Noya sembra conoscere le basi della cucina, ma non sembra che ami cucinare, motivo per cui gira intorno ad Asahi, come se sperasse che quel tempo speso a cucinare si riducesse e per magia il cibo apparisse davanti a sé. Ora che ci pensa con un pochino più di indizi, Asahi si chiede se Tanaka-senpai non gli abbia chiesto di fare da cavia ad Asahi proprio per questo. Per monitorare che cosa mangia. “Questa casa è grande.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya non risponde, fa soltanto una smorfia e chiude gli occhi. Non sembra avere proprio voglia di rispondere o dire niente al riguardo e forse Asahi ha fatto una domanda che non avrebbe dovuto fare. Non lo sa. Gli offre l’onigiri che ha finito di preparare, come ramoscello d’ulivo e Noya alza un lato delle labbra, prendendolo dalle sue mani. “Ho sempre avuto Pochi” dice alla fine. “Perché avere paura, allora?”<br/>
<br/>
“Anche io avevo un cane. Si chiamava Palla.”<br/>
<br/>
“Palla?”<br/>
<br/>
“Palla” ripete Asahi, prendendo un po’ di riso tra le mani per modellare il seguente onigiri. “Mio padre gli ha dato il nome. Non sapeva che cosa gli piacesse e quindi si è guardato intorno e gli piaceva tantissimo la palla, a Palla, e quindi è diventato il suo nome. Quando sono nato non era più un cucciolo, ma ricordo che in effetti, quando stavo con lui mi sentivo molto protetto. Era abbastanza grande da poterci dormire in mezzo.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi sorride al ricordo. Palla riusciva a fargli una specie di culla, intorno a cui lui si accucciava e dormivano per tutto il pomeriggio insieme, quando non c’era nessuno. Certo. Questo gli dava problemi perché dicevano sempre che Asahi puzzava di cane e non di essere umano. Ma era davvero l’unico posto al mondo in cui si sentiva protetto. E per questo era stato così disperato quando Palla non gli aveva più risposto. La morte del suo cane lo aveva destabilizzato tantissimo. (Sua madre, in cambio, aveva solo ruotato gli occhi.) Gli viene quasi da piangere a pensarci anche adesso. Un peso al petto che non va via e che non riesce a scacciare.<br/>
<br/>
“Quindi lo capisco.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya guarda prima lui e poi l’onigiri che ha in mano e lo mette trai loro due visi. Come aveva fatto con quel boccone di omurice, qualche giorno fa. “Io avevo paura di Pochi, quando era piccolo” gli dice, ridendo. Non sembra molto felice di quello che ha detto e non sembra molto felice di... qualcosa. Forse non doveva continuare questa conversazione. Deve aver fatto qualcosa di stupido. Deve avergli pestato i piedi. Deve aver detto o fatto qualcosa che non doveva né dire né fare. E gli dispiace. Non vuole. Non vuole far arrabbiare Noya o... “Mangiamo insieme” continua Noya, dividendo l’onigiri in due.<br/>
<br/>
“Dobbiamo...” inizia Asahi, ma lui scuote la testa.<br/>
<br/>
“Dopo ne facciamo altri” gli assicura. “Ti aiuto. Mangiamo questo adesso, però. Lo voglio dividere con te.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non sente di capire che cosa abbia Noya, in questo momento. “L’ho fatto io, posso farne un altro e così non devi dividerlo.”<br/>
<br/>
“È per questo che voglio dividere questo onigiri con te.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah” esclama non molto sicuro Asahi, ridendo solo perché non sa come dovrebbe comportarsi. “Vuol dire che non è buono.”<br/>
<br/>
“No!” grida Noya, alzando la mano, per fargli cenno di fermarsi. “Sì che mi piace e per questo voglio condividere con te il primo onigiri.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ma non hai detto che domani possiamo fare un picnic?” gli chiede a sua volta Asahi, confuso. “Domani potremo condividere...”<br/>
<br/>
“Non sarebbe questo onigiri” ribatte Noya, scuotendo ancora la testa. “È che questo onigiri mi ha reso felice e quindi voglio condividerlo con te, perché sei stato tu a farlo e vorrei che rendesse felice anche te.” Dondola i piedi. “Così non hai paura. Perché ti ho già detto che non devi avere paura, visto che ci sono io.” Si alza quel tanto che basta per dare una testata leggera ad Asahi.<br/>
<br/>
Non fa male e Noya si allontana quasi subito. Gli sorride. “Sai di riso, Asahi-san” gli dice poi, inclinando un altro po’ la testa.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi prende la metà di onigiri che Noya gli stava offrendo. “Qualcuno mi aveva detto una cosa del genere” gli risponde con un mezzo sorriso.<br/>
<br/>
Noya ride ad alta voce. “Il riso è veramente bello, non pensi?” gli inizia a dire. “Nel senso che quando sta nelle risaie sotto l’acqua. Mio nonno mi ci portava sempre, quando ero più piccolo, prima di venire qui, sai. Il riso ha bisogno di condizioni speciali per crescere e il terreno deve essere lavorato per bene, oppure devi trovarlo così in natura, perché il riso sia buono. Ed è anche difficile trovare qualcuno che dice che non gli piace il riso, cioè, mai incontrato nessuno che dicesse una cosa del genere prima. Quando ho incontrato Saeko-neesan e Ryuu, mi hanno offerto del riso e mi è sembrato di stare subito a casa.” Noya arriccia il naso. “Tu sai di riso.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi non sa che cosa voglia dirgli Noya. Ma gli piace. Noya gli piace. Le sue parole gli piacciono. Quello che gli fa sentire, gli piace. Ed è il motivo per cui si mette a mangiare la metà dell’onigiri che ha preparato. Noya abbassa un pochino la testa e poi alza il mento quel tanto che basta per lasciare un bacio sulla guancia di Asahi, mentre scivola giù dal piano cottura.<br/>
<br/>
“È un bell’odore” dice, continuando a mangiare. “A me piace.”<br/>
<br/>
Non è stata una cosa scelta. Asahi abbassa lo sguardo ancora una volta e sente come gli venga caldo. Caldo alla base del collo. Caldo su tutto il viso. Caldo alle mani. Non è una cosa che ha scelto, questa. Non è una cosa con cui può convivere. E tra due giorni arriverà Suga a casa, , e tutti quanti loro si incontreranno e potranno parlare di cose serie e scoprire che cosa fare insieme. Finalmente. Gli sembra che non stanno insieme, che non si divertano e non parlino e non mangino qualcosa insieme da una vita. E pensa, non sa, adesso ha davvero bisogno di tutti e tre.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi lancia uno sguardo a Noya. Gli piace. Noya gli piace per davvero. E lui non sa come convivere con questo sentimento.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Il messaggio di Suga arriva al posto di Suga, il giorno prima, mentre Asahi sistema le mele che Noya sta raccogliendo. Sente la vibrazione del cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni, si dice che è strano. Di solito loro… beh. Non deve nemmeno sbloccare il cellulare. Sa che c’è qualcosa che non va. E ad Asahi si spezza il cuore, quando apre l’email. Tiene il cellulare in mano e guarda verso il basso. Si dice che forse ha letto male. Allora legge di nuovo e gli viene quasi da piangere. Si passa una mano trai capelli e legge di nuovo il messaggio.<br/>
<br/>
Non si è nemmeno degnato di dare una vera e propria spiegazione.<br/>
<br/>
Suga non è una persona cattiva. Non deve averlo fatto con malizia, e deve aver peccato di egocentrismo. Ma non è cattivo. E deve avere le sue ragioni, ci devono essere delle spiegazioni. Asahi si rifiuta di pensare che non ci siano. Però. Suga è sempre stato impulsivo e deve aver perso la concentrazione facendo qualcosa, deve aver trovato qualcosa di eccitante che voleva fare subito (in fondo, è una cosa che diceva sempre, casa non si muove mai)(casa rimarrà sempre lì) e deve aver pensato di afferrarla al volo, quell’occasione, quella situazione, quella qualsiasi cosa che gli si è parata davanti. E va bene cosi. Suga non è un ragazzo cattivo. È un po’ egoista. Va bene così. Però...<br/>
<br/>
Noya scende di qualche gradino la scala. Non fa domande ad alta voce. Lo osserva soltanto. Aspetta, mentre Asahi stringe il cellulare tra le mani e poi prova a sorridergli, scuotendo la testa. “Sembra che non ci sarà la riunione che pensavamo ci sarebbe stata” dice, scrollando le spalle. “Niente di grave.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya non sembra essere molto convinto. Lancia varie occhiate alle mani di Asahi e poi al suo viso. Fa una smorfia, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e Asahi pensa -non pensa che Noya sia troppo vicino. Non pensa a Noya, per una volta. O forse, sì, pensa a Noya. Alle sue parole. A quando hanno parlato della vita di campagna. A quando ha detto che è difficile tornare.<br/>
<br/>
Suga è egoista. Asahi voleva incontrarlo di nuovo, un po’ come ai vecchi tempi. Voleva passare un po’ del loro tempo insieme. Voleva… Daichi è triste? Shimizu? Era un altro promessa tra tutti loro. Suga ha mentito a tutti loro. Ha lasciato da soli —non è giusto che Suga sia uno, che Daichi, Shimizu e Asahi siano in tre, ma che siano loro ad essere rimasti, in un certo senso, da soli. Non è giusto. Che non torni, non è giusto. Che loro a lui non manchino, non è giusto. Che ad Asahi Suga invece gli manchi così tanto... non è giusto.<br/>
<br/>
Noya allunga la mano, tenendosi in equilibrio con il braccio l'obero intorno a inonda scalino. Prende la mano di Asahi e si porta le nocche sulla fronte. “Ci teniamo compagnia” gli dice a bassa voce, stringendogli le dita con dolcezza. Ha le mani callose. I polpastrelli duri. Odora terriccio. Terra viva bagnata. “Io a te e tu a me. Ci possiamo tenere compagnia.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya è così forte. E anche così gentile. Così risoluto. Quando dice una cosa —è come se, di lui, non importa il momento, non importa la situazione, ti puoi fidare ciecamente. Ti puoi appoggiare a lui. E quindi Asahi sorride. Chissà quanto potrà durare questa situazione. Chissà quanto tempo al cuore di Asahi, prima che esploda, o che si rompa in mille pezzi, di nuovo. “Prenditi cura di me” sussurra.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h3>Parte Tre: Una nuova storia</h3><p>(29. <span class="u"><em>“Do you let me walk with you?” “I do.” “I do.”</em></span>)<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yuu ha fatto qualcosa che non doveva fare. Yuu ha fatto qualcosa per cui prima avrebbe dovuto pensare e ragionare e adesso sta, a posteriori, entrando nel più completo panico, seduto davanti alla palestra di scuola, con Ryuu accanto che mangia il suo ghiacciolo e che non sembra capire la gravità di questa situazione. Yuu tiene le mani unite sulle labbra e guarda fisso davanti a lui. Ryuu continua a mangiare e Chikara sta discutendo di qualcosa sul rientro a scuola con Hisashi. E tutto sembra normale, se non fosse che Yuu potrebbe aver fatto una stupidaggine. Potrebbe aver spaventato Asahi-san. Potrebbe aver perso l’opportunità di spaventare Asahi-san, forse, quel tanto che basta per fargli capire che lui, Yuu, è disponibile. Più che disponibile, che quelle due settimane insieme alla casa paterna potevano essere molto di più, se avesse voluto.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu non è conosciuto per la sua capacità strategica. Non è nemmeno conosciuto per il suo essere pensieroso, o premuroso o altre cose. Di solito, forse proprio perché ha sempre avuto tanto spazio per muoversi e per gridare, ha sempre fatto tutto quello che gli passava per la testa, anche se questo voleva dire farsi male, o perdersi. Ha sempre avuto Pochi dietro, comunque, motivo per cui sapeva sempre come tornare a casa. Non che questo sia il punto. Il punto è che gli hanno sempre detto di pensare ai suoi fulmini. Ai loro sentimenti. Asahi-san sembra essere una persona molto fragile e tenere in conto che cosa fare e che cosa dire, per non ferirlo è davvero più complicato di quanto pensava. E invece di pensare a che cosa stesse pensando lui, Yuu sente di aver approfittato di un momento di debolezza di Asahi-san per fare una mossa egoista. Ed eppure, nello stesso tempo, sente di non aver fatto abbastanza.<br/>
<br/>
(Anche se gli è piaciuto toccare le mani morbide di Asahi-san.)(Odoravano di pesche, forse per la crema che usa per le mani.)(Sentito da così vicino, con il naturale odore di riso che ha Asahi-san, a Yuu ha ricordato il risotto alla pesca.)(Ha voglia di risotto alla pesca, adesso.)<br/>
<br/>
Il fatto è che non riesce a togliersi dalla testa quell’espressione di Asahi-san e -doveva pensarci sopra. Ma come? Se lui è un tipo impulsivo, come ci si poteva aspettare che iniziasse a pensare adesso? È come se in quel momento si fosse bloccato tra lui e Asahi-san, come se avesse sentito che c’era qualcosa che lo spingeva verso di lui e qualcosa che invece lo tirava lontano da lui. E Yuu non sapeva che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. (Ma le mani di Asahi-san, così morbide e grandi, sono forse una delle cose a cui pensa di più, adesso.)(Non c’è momento della giornata in cui non ci pensi.)(Non c’è parte del corpo su cui...)<br/>
<br/>
Ryuu finisce il ghiacciolo e sospira, posando parte del peso del corpo sulle mani. “Magari non hai fatto così male?” gli chiede, giocherellando col bastoncino tra le labbra. Yuu si riscuote dai suoi pensieri e si gira a guardarlo, stropicciandosi un occhio con la mano. “Cioè, non è che ti ci sei buttato tra le braccia e non è che hai fatto chissà che cosa. Hai solo provato a consolarlo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Non è proprio questo il problema?” chiede a sua volta Yuu, facendo una smorfia. “Che non ho fatto niente? Non era il momento giusto per fare qualcosa?”<br/>
<br/>
C’è un momento di silenzio, in cui Yuu guarda i suoi migliori amici scambiarsi uno sguardo non molto sicuro. Kazuhito sospira, passandosi una mano sulla nuca e lancia uno sguardo a Hisashi, che, a sua volta si gira verso Chikara che incrocia le braccia e sospira. L’unico che sembra essere su un’altra lunghezza d’onda è Ryuu, che giocherella con il bastoncino del ghiacciolo e gli chiede: “Che cosa volevi fare tu?” Si gira verso di lui con l’espressione più seria che Yuu gli abbia mai visto indossare. “Dovremmo farti questa domanda?”<br/>
<br/>
Chikara sospira, posando una mano sul fianco e sedendosi un gradino più in basso di loro. Appoggia il gomito sulla gamba e poi la guancia sulla mano, con mezzo sorriso, prima di chiedere. “O forse dovremmo chiedere che cosa vuole Azumane-san?” continua il ragionamento iniziato da Ryuu.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu li guarda entrambi, senza riuscire a trovare una risposta, in realtà. Li osserva e non riesce proprio a capire dove vogliano andare a parare.<br/>
<br/>
In quest’ultimo anno di liceo, deve pensare tantissimo a che cosa vuole continuare a fare, a che cosa invece vuole iniziare a fare. La situazione con Asahi-san non è stata la prima in cui Yuu si è bloccato. La squadra oggi ha dovuto prendere una pausa perché durante la partita di allenamento, Yuu non riusciva a concentrarsi. O almeno, è quello che diceva lui. La verità è che non riesce a prendere decisioni. Devo ricevere io? Deve ricevere Chikara? Deve tornare subito indietro? Devo rimanere qui davanti? Doveva essere guidato dal ricordo muscolare. Yuu ha ricevuto molte palle (ha protetto tante cose), e il suo corpo dovrebbe ricordare i suoi movimenti, i momenti in cui si dovrebbe muovere. Ma non lo fa. Yuu è bloccato in un corpo senza ricordi, in un mondo pieno di possibilità e di scelte.<br/>
<br/>
Gli sembra come se si fosse svegliato questa mattina in un altro corpo, in un’altra vita. Non capisce che decisioni deve prendere. Sente di essere... Asahi-san ha risvegliato qualcosa che Yuu pensava di non dover più vedere, o sentire, o vivere.<br/>
<br/>
“Azumane-san è troppo per Noya, non pensate anche voi?” chiede Kazuhito, con un mezzo sorriso. Yuu anche sbuffa una risata. Non lo prendono mai sul serio loro. Non sono sicuri nemmeno di come farlo, forse. Non che importi. Non che lo feriscano, così. Non ha certo un cuore di vetro, no? “Magari è questo che lo ha fermato. Ti sei reso conto che è troppo per te.”<br/>
<br/>
“Beh, lo abbiamo visto tutti Azumane-san” conviene Hisashi, con un movimento della mano. “E vista da fuori, non con sembra che Noya sia un po’ come il fratellino rumoroso? Forse non ha il fatto la sua mossa per questo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ero lì” ricorda Yuu, alzando un sopracciglio. “So che non l’ho fatto perché mi potrebbe pensare come una specie di fratello minore. Credo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Però sembravi avere più o meno la stessa età di quei due ragazzini che lo chiamavano fratellone, l’altra volta” risponde Kazuhito. Ha la faccia di quando vuole dire scacco matto, ma non lo fa. “Forse questo confronto ti ha fatto capire qualcosa.”<br/>
<br/>
“È…” mormora Chikara, girandosi verso di loro. “Una buona teoria in effetti. Una crescita personale non indifferente. Siamo fieri di te, Noya.”<br/>
<br/>
“Non è per niente quello che è successo” ribatte lui, di nuovo, ruotando gli occhi. “Quindi direi che troviamo un altro motivo o un’altra spiegazione.”<br/>
<br/>
“È perché sei basso e ti si è abbassata l’autostima” suggerisce Hisashi.<br/>
<br/>
Chikara ride e alza un dito, come se volesse prendere la parola. “Magari ha pensato che Azumane-sa<em>n abbia di lui una bassa opinione</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
Ryuu, Kazuhito e Hisashi fanno una smorfia quasi in contemporanea, scuotendo la testa e grugnendo ancora e ancora. Yuu scoppia a ridere, dando una piccola soddisfazione a Chikara, che si passa un dito sulle sopracciglia, ridendo piano, insieme a lui.<br/>
<br/>
“No, Ennoshita, no” esclama Hisashi, fermando entrambi.<br/>
<br/>
“Ma era una...”<br/>
<br/>
“Non ci interessano le tue citazioni” taglia corto Kazuhito. “Ci rovini i film. Ci rovinano le giornate.”<br/>
<br/>
“Io sono esilarante.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, non lo sei.”<br/>
<br/>
“Tanaka ride sempre quando faccio delle battute. Diglielo. Tanaka. Diglielo che sono esilarante.”<br/>
<br/>
“Io, credo... cioè...”<br/>
<br/>
“Ci potremmo concentrare su di me?” chiede Yuu, ancora una volta, indicandosi con un dito.<br/>
<br/>
Ryuu sospira e scrolla le spalle, tirando un sospiro di sollievo per non aver dovuto rispondere alla domanda di Chikara. “Beh, non è un male, no?, che tu non riesca a fare un passo con Azumane-san. Perché... tu non sai nemmeno se vuoi rimanere qui, l’anno prossimo, giusto? Forse hai pensato ad Azumane-san in questo senso.” Giocherella col bastoncino del suo ghiacciolo. “Non sarebbe bello, sai?, che lo lasci indietro anche tu.”<br/>
<br/>
Yuu sbatte le palpebre, poi aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardandosi la punta delle scarpe. Troppe decisioni che non gli fanno muovere i piedi. Troppe decisioni che lo fanno sentire stupido e incapace. Lui di solito non si sente così. Lui non si perde in pensieri del genere. Deve essere questo il vero problema. Il fatto che dopo aver corso e reso e corso seguendo l’istinto, Yuu si è fermato a pensare e dee aver perso il contatto con il suo istinto. Il suo spirito combattivo. Il suo essere Yuu.<br/>
<br/>
“Vuoi andare via, Noya?” chiede Hisashi, accovacciandosi davanti a loro. Sembra essere confuso. “Lasci la casa di tuo nonno?”<br/>
<br/>
“Perché sei così confuso?” chiede Chikara, senza nemmeno staccare la mano dal mento. “Non è quello che fanno tutti, una volta diplomati? Andare alla ricerca del proprio destino in città?”<br/>
<br/>
“Noya potrebbe avere un’opportunità per continuare a giocare professionalmente” continua Ryuu, prendendosi la caviglia con una mano. Si gira verso Yuu, tirando di lato la testa. “Se decidessi di seguire la pallavolo, non potresti rimanere qui, no? Faresti la vita di cittadino del mondo. Che invidia.”<br/>
<br/>
Yuu punta i gomiti sulle cosce e scrolla le spalle. Beh. Sì. Non c’è bisogno di ripeterglielo. Lui lo sa già. Che scegliere la pallavolo o la casa paterna vuol dire abbandonare e lasciare indietro una delle due, lui lo sa già. “Già” mormora quindi, stirando in avanti le braccia e anche le dita delle mani.<br/>
<br/>
“Ma quindi è una cosa a cui stai davvero pensando?” chiede Hisashi, ancora una volta. Si abbassa anche lui per poter guardare dritto negli occhi Yuu. Sembra cercare qualcosa. Sembra volergli chiedere qualcosa. E quindi Yuu inclina un po’ la testa in attesa.<br/>
<br/>
“Non è che non ne abbia la capacità” continua Kazuhito. “Non sarebbe stato più strano se non avesse preso in considerazione l’idea?”<br/>
<br/>
Hisashi mantiene le sopracciglia aggrottato, mentre gli parlano e poi torna a guardare verso Yuu, con un’aria così tradita da sembrare comico. “Davvero...?”<br/>
<br/>
“Beh, comunque” interrompe di nuovo Ryuu, a voce altissima, per attirare l’attenzione di tutti su di lui. “Penso che prima di prendere una decisione con Azumane-san, dovresti prendere una decisione che non ha a che fare con lui.”<br/>
<br/>
“O potrebbe prendere una decisione proprio per Azumane-san” scherza Chikara, con una risata bassa. “Se Azumane-san dicesse di volersi trasferire in città, ad esempio, tu lo seguiresti? Sare-...”<br/>
<br/>
“Direi di sì” risponde Yuu senza pensarci troppo. Poi sorride. “Anche perché se mi dicesse di seguirlo, perché non dovrei farlo?”<br/>
<br/>
Hisashi continua a guardarlo tradito, mentre Ryuu gli passa una mano sulla spalla. “Oh amico” gli dice, come se Yuu avesse detto la cosa più triste di tutto il mondo. Poi però aggiunge: “Sei davvero figo, sai?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
La casa è silenziosa. Asahi si passa entrambe le mani sul viso, posando la borsa accanto alla porta, e si piega per togliersi le scarpe e posarle da una parte. Ha le braccia stanche. Gli occhi gli si chiudono. Dovrebbe solo...<br/>
<br/>
La casa è buia. Asahi qui è completamente solo, mentre si getta a terra, seduto, con un tonfo secco. E comunque si chiede se non fosse così anche prima. Mentre stava con Daichi e Shimizu. Era uguale. Asahi lo detesta. Strofina di nuovo le mani sul viso e detesta questa situazione. Detesta sentirsi così. Sente come se gli avessero tolto qualcosa, di nuovo, e lui non sapesse come comportarsi, di nuovo.<br/>
<br/>
Non accende nemmeno la luce. Rimane seduto all’entrata, accovacciato, formando una palla col suo corpo. E ricorda una di quelle cose che forse non avrebbe voluto ricordare. Non gli piace stare da solo. Ricorda questo. Non è mai nemmeno stato bravo a farebbe amici. Ha sempre avuto troppa paura per farsene tanti. Ne bastavano tre. Bastavano Daichi e Suga e Shimizu. Ma questa casa è così silenziosa e così sola…<br/>
<br/>
Palla, però, era sempre a casa, quando era piccolo. Lo salutava sempre. Faceva sempre rumore. Gli dava un motivo per accendere la luce. Gli dava anche un motivo per tornare a casa. E anche un motivo per uscire di casa senza essere troppo spaventato. Palla è stato, per molto tempo, il motivo della fiducia di Asahi. Ed era così bello vederlo correre verso di lui, scodinzolando con forza e la bocca aperta in quella che dovrebbe essere una risata, tirare le braccia intorno al suo corpo ed essere abbracciato ed abbracciare, mentre dei peli gli entravano in bocca (che importava?), ma si sentiva amato. Si sentiva così tanto amato da Palla. E lui lo amava così tanto.<br/>
<br/>
È un nome così stupido, Palla. C’è stato un momento nella vita di Asahi in cui guardare una palla gli faceva venire voglia di piangere. Quando ha iniziato a giocare a pallavolo e teneva la palla tra le mani era come se qualcosa nel suo cuore gli facesse un pochino male. E adesso, di nuovo sente la sua mancanza. Nel senso, che ha scoperto come andare avanti. Lui ha amato Palla, e, dicono, Palla ha amato Asahi. E a volte basta questo. Amare le persone tanto non le riporta in vita ed è così anche per gli animali. Deve essere così. Ma a volte basta il ricordo di averle amate. E poi, grazie grazie ai suoi amici, si era sentito meno solo. Grazie alla pallavolo aveva trovato i suoi amici.<br/>
<br/>
Ma quando torna a casa, non c’è nessuno che è felice di vederlo.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi si gratta la nuca, con un po’ di fastidio. I capelli gli stanno finalmente crescendo. Glielo ha detto Noya, che sembravano un pochino più lunghi, se se li voleva tagliare e poi, quando Asahi gli ha risposto che a lui piacciono lunghi e che li ha tagliati per il lavoro, ma Tanaka-senpai gli ha detto che non si doveva preoccupare di piccolezze del genere per tenere il posto da aiuto-cuoco, Noya ha sorriso con una tenerezza che ha quasi fatto sciogliere, a sua volta, Asahi. Sembrava volerli toccare, i suoi capelli, ma ha solo alzato la mano, non si è avvicinato. Asahi avrebbe voluto farglieli toccare. Ma è un pensiero imbarazzante. E comunque, perché mai farglielo fare? Non dovrebbe mettersi in ridicolo così tanto.<br/>
<br/>
Non capisce perché pensi a Palla adesso, dopo così tanto tempo. Asahi, forse, vorrebbe solo qualcuno che sia felice di vederlo. O forse abbracciare qualcuno.<br/>
<br/>
Il fatto che Suga non sia tornato lo ha ferito. Ma non ne può parlare. Sente di non poterlo fare, perché, beh, loro sono fatti così. Fanno così tante stupidaggini, si muovono per il mondo facendo sempre i passi sbagliati, e quando si pestano i piedi, quando si danno una gomitata, senza volere, non ne parlano. Non chiedono scusa. Non dicono ad alta voce di essere stati feriti. Non riescono ad ammetterlo.<br/>
<br/>
Shimizu non nomina Suga. Daichi forse lo nomina, ma così poco e a voce così bassa da far capire che è un tabù, questo. Che forse dovrebbero dimenticarlo. Non è una storia nuova, questa. Suga ha tradito i suoi amici nel momento stesso in cui ha deciso di fare un esame d’ammissione per entrare in un’un di Tokyo. Fa paura vedere che cosa può ferire le persone. Ma Suga gli ha già detto che non avrebbe chiesto scusa per qualcosa che vuole fare. E non chiederà scusa per niente a meno che non gli dicano in faccia di essere stati feriti da lui. Si comporta come un ragazzino. È infantile. Sembra una ripicca, questa, e Asahi ha deciso di non pensarci troppo<br/>
<br/>
Ma non ha ferito Asahi, quando ha deciso di studiare in città. Lo ha ferito quando ha deciso che qualcosa era più importante di andarlo a trovare. E ora questa casa si sente vuota e stupida e buia. Ma non solo per colpa di Suga.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi alza lo sguardo verso la porta di casa. C’è qualcosa che manca in questo appartamento, da così tanto tempo che Asahi aveva smesso di farci caso.<br/>
<br/>
E ci ha pensato guardando quell’enorme casa paterna, in cui Noya vive da solo, con un nonno che dovrebbe comparire, ogni tanto, ma che non c’è mai, e con il suo cane, un adorabile vecchio cagnolino che lo segue ovunque. Noya è la sua enorme casa paterna che vuole riempire. Che ha iniziato a riempire da solo, con la sua voce, coi suoi passi, con le sue idee.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi guarda con intensità la porta davanti a lui. Sono così diversi, loro due. Noya è tutto un al contrario di Asahi. In fondo, sono cresciuti entrambi in una casa silenziosa, giusto? Ma Asahi ha deciso di rimanere all’interno del suo silenzio, dopo aver perso Palla. La mamma gli ha tagliato i capelli e lo ha mandato a lavoro, ma non lo ha mai visto tornare. Non gli ha mai chiesto com’è andata, non gli ha mai augurato di tornare a casa sano e salvo, e non lo ha mai salutato, accogliendolo a casa, quando tornava. E Asahi si è così abituato a questo silenzio, da smettere di aspettarsi domande, o saluti, o qualsiasi altra parola. Ed eccolo, l’insicuro, stupido vecchio Asahi.<br/>
<br/>
Tutto questo per dirsi che gli manca che qualcuno lo saluti quando torna a casa. Palla era sempre così felice di vederlo.<br/>
<br/>
Pochi sembrava felice di vederlo tornare. E con Noya non si è mai separato, in quelle due settimane nella sua casa paterna, ed era bello così, perché non si è mai stufato di lui. Gli piaceva stare fianco a fianco, girarsi e trovare il sorriso di Noya, che lo guardava e sembrava brillare di luce propria. E lui era solo felice di averlo accanto. Quanto vorrebbe poter avere il permesso di stargli accanto. Ora. In questo momento. Sempre.<br/>
<br/>
Ma il mondo non funziona così. Non c’è motivo per cui Noya potrebbe voler scegliere di stare con Asahi. Non c’è motivo per cui lo vorrebbe a casa con lui. Non c’è motivo per cui Asahi possa essere scelto. In nessuna situazione. In nessun momento. Per nessuna ragione.<br/>
<br/>
Noya sembra solo essere un ragazzo che ha deciso, per qualche motivo di essere suo amico-nel-frattempo. Non può durare e prima o poi succederà qualcosa che lo porterà lontano da qui e lontano da Asahi e Asahi ha capito che, beh, non ha la capacità di seguire e raggiungere nessuno.<br/>
<br/>
Suga non è riuscito a raggiungerlo.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi sospira. Deve essere soltanto la stanchezza. Deve essere quello, sì. Non ci dovrebbe pensare così tanto. Non gli piace stare solo, è vero. Sente di essere diventato una lagna. Vorrebbe poter fermare i suoi pensieri. Spegnere la sua voce nella testa e andare a dormire. Se avesse qualcuno... no. Vuole... deve solo dormire.<br/>
<br/>
Si passa di nuovo le mani sul viso, prima di cercare di alzarsi in piedi e muoversi verso la sua camera. La casa è buia e silenziosa, Asahi non ha nemmeno il bisogno di accendere la luce. Si muove con movimenti automatici. Deve dormire. Deve dormire. Deve riuscire a fermare questi pensieri che gli sono venuti.<br/>
<br/>
Noya non poteva volerlo per troppo tempo a casa sua, altrimenti gli avrebbe detto di venirlo a trovare più spesso. E poi ci sono gli allenamenti della squadra di pallavolo, giusto? Sarebbe stato strano se Asahi si fosse fatto vedere lì. Noya non sarebbe stato felice.<br/>
<br/>
Deve andare a dormire. Gli vengono sempre queste brutte idee, quando è stanco. E ha una strana voglia di piangere. Non vuole piangere. È così stanco di sentire la sua voce. Vorrebbe solo -silenzio. Perché deve essere così rumoroso? Perché non può essere normale? Perché i suoi pensieri sono così rumorosi?<br/>
<br/>
Deve assolutamente andare a dormire. Si porta le mani sulle orecchie. Vuole dormire e non pensare.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yuu tiene le mani unite, lasciando che entri un pochino di aria. Lancia un’occhiata alle sue mani, poi ad Asahi-san che sta con le spalle posate sul muro del ristorante in un angoletto buio, con uno stuzzicadenti in mano. Sono un paio di giorni che sembra essere un pochino triste. E a Yuu fa un po’ male il cuore a vederlo così triste. Sentirlo più silenzioso del solito. In una battuta un pochino troppo cattiva, Ryuu gli ha detto che forse Asahi-san non vuole parlare con così tanti liceali.<br/>
<br/>
Forse si è stufato di loro.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu non crede. che Asahi-san si sia stufato di loro, in realtà. Crede che deve aver a che fare con quella persona che doveva andare a prendere la settimana scorsa. Quella persona che non si è mai fatta vedere. E Noya... non gli piace una persona che fa indossare quell’espressione ad Asahi-san. Le lezioni di cucina con Saeko-neesan sono sospese per ancora qualche settimana, visto il caldo che c’è in cucina e Asahi-san ha più tempo libero. Yuu pensava di approfittarne per stargli più accanto.<br/>
<br/>
Non sa se poi per supererà qualche limite, facendo qualcosa però. Asahi-san è una persona molto riservata. Non parla quasi mai della sua famiglia e anche quando ha spiegato il suo rapporto coi fratelli Sawamura è stato molto vago, mentre guardava da altre parti e evitava lo sguardo di Yuu.<br/>
<br/>
Alla fine, chi è Yuu per decidere di fare qualcosa? Chi è Yuu per entrare nella vita di Asahi-san, senza nemmeno sapere cosa vuole da lui o se può rimanere? (Che, in realtà, lui sì.)(Lui vuole entrare nella vita di Asahi-san e rimanere.)(Per tutta la vita)(Per sempre.)(Sempre.)(Però...)(La sua testa ha iniziato a correre e ora non sa.)(Ha iniziato a pensare e non sa.)(Non dovrebbe essere il contrario?)(Beh.)(<em>Non ora</em>.) Scuote la testa. (Non è davvero il momento.)<br/>
<br/>
Yuu prende un respiro profondo e, comunque, questa cavalletta l’ha presa per far sorridere Asahi-san. Quindi. Non c’è tempo per ripensamenti e non c’è tempo per fare in modo che il suo corpo possa ricordare i suoi movimenti precedenti. Deve agire. Come ha sempre fatto. Quindi si deve avvicinare ad Asahi-san. Deve fare in modo che sorrida. Vuole vederlo sorridere. Senza quella punta di tristezza.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi-san quando lo vede sorride per cortesia. Non il sorriso giusto, quindi. Yuu gli mostra le mani chiuse e alza un pochino un sopracciglio, per far finta di essere un po’ più malizioso di quello che lui è.<br/>
<br/>
“Noya” lo chiama piano Asahi-san, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. Sembra così stanco. Ha dei cerchi neri sotto gli occhi e i capelli sono un po’ spettinati. Yuu non ha mai visto Asahi-san con un capello fuori posto, nemmeno quando ha dormito a casa sua. “Sei venuto a trovare Ryuu-kun?”<br/>
<br/>
Yuu sbatte le palpebre. “No” risponde con mezzo sorriso. “Sono venuto per vedere te.”<br/>
<br/>
C’è una frazione di secondo in cui il cervello si attiva di nuovo e corre con la stessa velocità con cui una volta correvano i suoi muscoli e pensa: Ryuu ha ragione. Asahi-san deve essere stufo di avere intorno soltanto ragazzini. Certo, è più grande di solo un anno, ma è una grande differenza quando ancora vai al liceo e non vi siete conosciuti negli anni del liceo perché... che idea stupida. Però. Nel senso. Asahi-san deve essere stanco delle cose liceali. Magari Yuu è noioso.<br/>
<br/>
Mai. Mai stato noioso in tutta la sua vita, lui. E adesso non riesce a non pensare di esserlo. In fondo, che cosa ha detto nelle ultime loro conversazioni che potrebbe essere visto come interessante, divertente, o anche gentile? Niente. Non gli viene in mente <em>niente.</em> Asahi-san deve aver pensato che questo liceale bassetto è solo un ragazzino con troppa energia che dovrebbe essere lasciato indietro il prima possibile. Forse per questo non lo ha visto sorridere negli ultimi giorni. Ha ragione Ryuu. Perfetto.<br/>
<br/>
Sta sudando. Yuu se ne rende conto in questo momento, che c’è un caldo che lo mette a disagio sul lato del collo e che gli fa venire voglia di...<br/>
<br/>
Sta per mettersi a piovere. Yuu si lancia una veloce occhiata alle spalle e poi al cielo. Sta per piovere. La stagione delle piogge non è proprio la sua preferita, ma gli ricordano le giornate col nonno, che gli parlava delle risaie e di come a volte, dopo queste tempeste improvvide, il cielo si rasserenasse e si potesse vedere il cielo in terra. Se riuscisse a farlo vedere anche ad Asahi-san, quello spettacolo allora, forse, lui sorriderebbe e Yuu sarebbe di nuovo la persona più felice del mondo.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi-san morde lo stuzzicadenti, prima di sospirare e sorridere con una dolcezza che gli ricorda qualcosa di bello, qualcosa di caldo. Le piogge estive non sono belle e non sono leggere. Ti fanno quasi male e ti fanno sentire molto più pesante in pochissimo tempo. Yuu e Asahi-san dovrebbero entrare in casa. La pioggia estiva non porta raffreddori, non sempre, ma non è gradevole avere i calzini bagnati. Non è molto divertente. E Yuu dovrebbe dire tutto questo, ma si pere nel sorriso di Asahi-san e gli sorride a sua volta.<br/>
<br/>
“Sono felice che tu sia venuto a trovarmi, allora” gli risponde, anche se non sembra credere alle parole di Yuu.<br/>
<br/>
Ed eppure lui non gli ha mai mentito. Non c’è persona con cui Yuu non sia stato così sincero. Beh. Comunque. Non è questo a cui deve pensare adesso. Vuole solo vederlo sorridere. Un pochino. Per lui. A lui. Potrebbe succedere? Sì. Può diventare la sua missione quotidiana. Un piccolo sorriso da Asahi-san. (Non è bello lasciarlo indietro, giusto?)<br/>
<br/>
“Guarda che cosa ho trovato” gli dice abbassando lo sguardo, per indicargli le mani chiuse.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu lancia uno sguardo, poi, ad Asahi-san, che si piega un pochino in avanti, per vedere cosa lui abbia per le mani. Lo guarda, mentre si passa una mano dietro l’orecchio, per spostare i suoi capelli, un po’ spettinati, un po’ fuori posto, da davanti i suoi occhi e questo singolo gesto fa saltare un battito del cuore Yuu. Ovvio. Perché non poteva comportarsi normalmente. Certo. È successo così, per, non può farci niente, quindi, di nuovo, al punto Yuu. Non pensare troppo. Non fa per te, pensare troppo. Abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, per concentrarsi sulle mani.<br/>
<br/>
Apre piano piano le mani, per mostrare una rana, non troppo grande, di un verde perfetto, che è uscita fuori dalla sua tana per il periodo delle piogge, tra poco. La rana salta, Asahi-san salta indietro, andando a sbattere contro il muro e Yuu vorrebbe non farlo, ma scoppia a ridere ad alta voce, tirando indietro la testa.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi-san si passa una mano sulla nuca e guarda come la ranocchietta salta via, lontana da loro due, prima di sbuffare una risata. È una risata appena sbuffata, che poi diventa un sorriso e poi diventa una risata vera, con la bocca aperta e tutto. Anche se ha le occhiaie e anche se è un po’ spettinato (Yuu vorrebbe pettinarglieli, i capelli.)(è una cosa che gli voleva dire, quando è andato a casa sua,)(ma non ne ha avuto il coraggio.) Asahi-san sembra essere tornato, per un pochino, qualche secondo, un po’ più sereno. E, uau, quanto piace a Noya quando Asahi-san ride per qualcosa che ha fatto lui? Quando ci sono soltanto loro due?<br/>
<br/>
“Perché?” gli chiede Asahi-san, posando le mani sulle labbra.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu apre le braccia. “Perché è la stagione della caccia alle rane!” grida con troppo entusiasmo. “Ora che iniziano le piogge, tutte le rane stanno uscendo perché, beh, è quello che fanno, e visto che mi è sempre piaciuto cacciare le rane, e che l’ho sempre fatto, con Pochi, mi chiedevo se un giorno di questi non volessi venire a cacciare le rane!”<br/>
<br/>
Sta sudando freddo. Yuu è terrorizzato da quello che Asahi-san potrebbe rispondere, a questo punto. questo, quindi. Ha capito. Il cervello che ha iniziato a pensare con così tanta velocità non gli aveva certo detto che era questo il motivo per cui aveva iniziato a correre così. È perché ha paura, quindi. Eh. Asahi-san lo terrorizza. Eh. Ah. Capisce. Perché?<br/>
<br/>
Sta sudando freddo. Asahi-san, la persona più buona e dolce e gentile in questo mondo, terrorizza a morte Yuu, eh? Ma perché? Nessun altro fulmine ha mai terrorizzato Yuu. Per nessun fulmine però, è da dire, Yuu ha mai cacciato una rana, inseguendola per più di un quarto d’ora, solo per far sorridere quella persona. Mai.<br/>
<br/>
Inizia a piovere. Yuu lancia un’occhiata alle sue spalle e né lui né Asahi-san sono al coperto, motivo per cui dovrebbero muoversi in fretta ad andare via. Entrare nel ristorante. Non bagnarsi. Le piogge estive non portano malattie, di solito, ma le scarpe bagnate danno fastidio. Eppure nessuno dei due si muove.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi-san sembra essere così stanco. Yuu vorrebbe che, beh, si appoggiasse a lui. Vorrebbe prendergli la mano e dirgli che gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe protetto e che gli avrebbe tenuto compagnia, quindi, perché adesso non lo lascia fare? Davvero, non si fida di lui? Yuu può sembrare piccoletto e forse non è la persona più intelligente in questo mondo, ma s proteggere le persone, sa come tirarle su quando sono cadute. Quindi... Asahi-san dovrebbe farlo. Dovrebbe un po’ usarlo così. Yuu sarebbe felice di essere usato come appoggio. Lo giura. È vero che è terrorizzato. È anche vero che potrebbe comunque appoggiare Asahi-san.<br/>
<br/>
Cadono delle gocce di pioggia su tutti e due. Asahi-san, incrocia le braccia. “Devo portare il retino per cacciare le rane?” gli chiede, passandosi le mani sui pantaloni.<br/>
<br/>
“No, devi soltanto venire tu e poi le prendiamo con le mani. Io sono bravissimo, se poi non ne prendi abbastanza, possiamo fare a metà.”<br/>
<br/>
“Facciamo a metà con le rane?” gli chiede a bassa voce Asahi-san.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu scrolla le spalle. “Il momento di liberarle è sempre quello più divertente” gli risponde, anche se non ha molto senso come risposta. Yuu si inumidisce le labbra, anche se non dovrebbe esserci il bisogno di farlo, visto che una goccia di pioggia gli cade dal naso. “Asahi-san” lo chiama con la testa un pochino inclinata. Allunga la mano per afferrare l’orlo della maglietta di Asahi-san, sotto il grembiule. Non sa che cosa gli vuole dire.<br/>
<br/>
Ci sono così tante decisioni da prendere. Se Yuu decidesse di inseguire la pallavolo, allora non potrà rimanere qui. Non potrà tenere i suoi campi. È una sicurezza. Non potrà tornare alla sua casa paterna. Allo stesso tempo, però, non lo sa. Se tenesse i campi vorrebbe dire prendersi una responsabilità che durerà per tutta la sua vita. Chikara gli ha detto di stare attento alle responsabilità che si prenderà quest’anno, perché ci sono cose che non possono essere fatte a cuor leggero, come invece fa lui. Far entrare le persone nella sua vita, fare in modo che si appoggino a lui e poi scomparire... vuole farlo per davvero?<br/>
<br/>
Non vuole perdere la casa paterna. Non vuole nemmeno perdere la sua libertà. E vorrebbe poter prendere tra le sue braccia Asahi-san e farlo dormire, togliergli quelle occhiaie, farlo sentire al sicuro. Ma se non sa nemmeno che cosa vuole fare da qui a qualche mese, come può pensare e dire che può davvero prendersi cura di lui?<br/>
<br/>
Forse è un bene che Asahi-san abbia deciso di non appoggiarsi a lui.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu stringe la mano chiusa in un pugno intorno alla maglietta. Si sta arrabbiando. Si sta davvero irritando. Asahi-san fa bene a non appoggiarsi a lui? Yuu che non fa che pensare e rovina tutte le sue opportunità? Yuu bloccato dalle paure? Non è stato cresciuto così. Non è così che vuole essere. Quando hai paura di qualcosa la devi affrontare quella cosa, devi ricordarti che sei più forte, che sei più coraggioso di così. Quando hai paura di qualcosa non pensi. Agisci. E Asahi-san è sempre abbastanza silenzioso da fare in modo che la voce e il coraggio e la forza di Yuu esca. È come se, in quel comportamento calmo e stoico di Asahi-san, Yuu un po’ riuscisse a ritrovarsi. Ed è per questo, non per altro, che decide di agire.<br/>
<br/>
Si alza in punta di piedi e tira le braccia intorno alla testa di Asahi-san, spingendolo verso il basso per abbracciarlo. Lo può proteggere, vero? Può trovare una soluzione facile e veloce. Non gli importa. Lo abbraccia con tutta la forza che ha.<br/>
<br/>
“Noya?” chiede Asahi-san, cercando di girarsi verso di lui, ma Yuu ha posato il naso sulla maglietta bagnata di Asahi-san e lo sta stringendo con tutta la forza che in corpo, per non farlo andare via. “Va tutto bene?”<br/>
<br/>
Gli sta facendo male? Dovrebbe allentare la presa? “È che mi piace davvero tanto cacciare le rane, non posso lasciarti andare fino a che non mi prometti che verrai da me per farlo e poi le lasciamo libere” gli mente spudoratamente. “Per favore.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi-san gli passa una mano sulla testa, rispondendo all’abbraccio. “Oggi torno a casa prima e...” gli inizia a dire. Il suo abbraccio è così caldo, sembra essersi messo anche a ridere, come se gli piacessero le spalle di Yuu. Sono forti, le senti? posso farlo, se vuoi.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu non ha scelto se rimanere o andare via, ancora, se salvare la casa paterna oppure continuare a giocare a pallavolo. Però è sicurissimo di voler poter abbracciare Asahi-san, così, tutti i giorni, anche tutto il giorno. E piantare insieme alberelli, raccogliere mele, giocare con Pochi. Quindi, se lui è così deciso a fare questo, perché non si può comportare di conseguenza? Perché deve avere così tanta paura?<br/>
<br/>
“... credo di aver bisogno di dormire un po’, in effetti.”<br/>
<br/>
“Posso cucinare io, questa volta” continua Yuu, senza lasciarlo finire. Non vuole lasciare andare Asahi-san, anche se sta sudando freddo per la paura e sono sotto la pioggia calda di fine estate e ha una paura immobilizzante. “E se vuoi puoi anche piangere e lo giuro che io non giudico e che non dirò niente e che farò di tutto per...”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi-san sbuffa una risata e lo spinge con molta delicatezza indietro. “Sei un ragazzo molto gentile” gli risponde. Ha un sorriso di circostanza. Ha messo distanza tra loro senza pensarci due volte. Yuu ha fatto il passo più lungo della gamba. Lo ha spaventato. Ha rovinato tutto. “Oggi finisco prima, quindi sto andando a casa.” Gli posa le mani sulle spalle. “Non ti devi preoccupare per me, Noya.”<br/>
<br/>
E se ne va.<br/>
<br/>
Le dita di Yuu sono vuote, la camicia di Asahi-san scivola via velocemente, ma con abbastanza delicatezza da non farglielo capre subito. Che sta andando via. Che si sta allontanando.<br/>
<br/>
Non si cambia nemmeno. Va soltanto via. Sotto la pioggia che batte con violenza sull’asfalto e la terra nuda. E Yuu non ha nemmeno il coraggio per seguirlo. Perché immagina di essere stato rifiutato, adesso. Immagina di aver fatto uno degli errori più grandi di tutta la sua vita.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Daichi gli punta la torcia del cellulare in faccia, ma ci mette un po’ a dire qualcosa. Prima si guarda intorno, la strada senza lampioni tutta buia fa sempre un po’ paura. E il fatto che abbia piovuto per tutto il pomeriggio non aiuta. Il terreno è un po’ cedevole e l’erba è ancora un pochino troppo bagnata, ma a loro non è mai importato nulla, motivo per cui quando Daichi si siede accanto a lui non si sorprende molto.<br/>
<br/>
“Mi stai accecando” gli dice, alzando una mano per proteggersi gli occhi. “Lo metti giù?”<br/>
<br/>
Daichi arriccia il naso, prima di sorridere e puntargli la torcia del cellulare ancora più vicino agli occhi. “Cosa?” gli chiede. “Cosa devo mettere giù, Asahi?”<br/>
<br/>
“E dai” mormora Asahi, tirando giù il cellulare di Daichi. “Ho così tanto sonno che non riesco nemmeno ad arrabbiarmi.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sei mai riuscito ad arrabbiarti?” chiede, con una mezza risata. Prende a cercare qualcosa nelle tasche della giacca che si è portato, per poi offrire ad Asahi una barretta di cioccolato, come se questo risolvesse tutti i quanti loro problemi. “Una volta ti ho fatto scivolare per le scale e non ti sei nemmeno un po’ irritato. Cioè. Voglio dire. C’è davvero un modo per farti arrabbiare? Perché io non lo conosco.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi rigira tra le dita la barretta di cioccolato che gli ha dato Daichi, senza nemmeno rispondere. Come può essere possibile che questo ragazzo, in tasca, abbia sempre qualcosa da mangiare? Lo fa di proposito? Oppure è una cosa che fa e basta, senza nemmeno rendersene conto? E perché gli viene voglia di mangiare cioccolato, adesso?<br/>
<br/>
“Io sono arrabbiato, adesso, Daichi” gli dice, passandosi le mani sul pantalone ancora e ancora. “Sono davvero furioso.”<br/>
<br/>
Daichi gli lancia un’occhiata nel buio. Apre la sua barretta di cioccolato e inizia a mangiare, guardando verso l’alto, un cielo così limpido da lasciar vedere tutte le stelle della sera.<br/>
<br/>
La cosa buona della pioggia estiva è che arriva presto e se ne va ancora prima. E lascia quest’odore di nuovo nell’aria, una freschezza che sa di vita e di nuovo. Una volta Suga gli aveva detto che erano le puzzette dei microbi all’interno del terreno. Quell’odore che piace tanto alle persone sono puzzette. E lo divertiva il fatto che avesse lo stesso odore del terriccio. Lo sapeva perché gli piaceva piantare delle primule per dirsi che era primavera e poi le lasciava morire. C’è sempre stato qualcosa di inconsistente in Suga. Gli aveva detto che in realtà voleva che le primule continuassero a vivere, ma che non riusciva a dare loro il supporto per far sì che sopravvivessero più di una primavera.<br/>
<br/>
Lo ha già detto e pensato tante volte che Suga non è cattivo. Ha solo diciannove anni, ha tante idee in testa ed è troppo egocentrico. E lo ha fatto arrabbiare, per questa sua infantilità. E Asahi non pensava di essere come le primule sul davanzale della finestra di Suga.<br/>
<br/>
“Siete sempre stati più amici voi due” gli dice Daichi con la bocca piena. E Asahi alza un sopracciglio, facendo una smorfia, mentre Daichi continua a mangiare e parlare, perché lui non sa provare sentimenti, o emozioni, almeno che non siano coperte da qualche sapore. “Non è un’accusa, è solo che siete sempre stati più amici voi due, a volte capita, eh. Penso che tu lo conosca meglio di me, Suga. Quindi forse è normale che tu sia arrabbiato con lui. Mi chiedo se io abbia il diritto, invece di esserlo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Non eravamo più amici di quanto siamo con te” gli risponde secco Asahi, con un movimento della mano. “E tu lo sai.”<br/>
<br/>
“Voi siete diventati amici prima” ribatte Daichi, senza smettere di mangiare. “È una cosa a cui pensare, no? Un po’ di vantaggio lo avevate. Ci sono ancora delle battute che vi fate che io nemmeno capisco. E avete passato più tempo insieme perché volevate farlo e...”<br/>
<br/>
“Voi due stavate sempre insieme!” esclama di nuovo Asahi. “Ma davvero...? Andavate anche in classe insieme? Pranzavate insieme? Respiravate insieme e nello stesso momento e con lo stesso ritmo e ora vieni e mi dici che ero più amico suo di quanto non... e poi cosa dovrebbe essere? Una specie di gara? Adesso, Daichi? Proprio adesso?”<br/>
<br/>
Daichi ridacchia. “No, non è questo. Solo che a volte ci penso e mi dico ah, Asahi sì che si sentirà solo senza Suga nel paesino.” Continua a guardare in alto. Spezza la barretta di cioccolato e si porta un pezzo in bocca. “E lo so perché io mi sento solo, figuriamoci lui. E non è un pensare che Shimizu non è abbastanza per stare con te e tu non sei abbastanza divertente per stare con Shimizu è più un... mi manca quell’amico lì, capito?”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi sospira. Sì. Lo capisce. Le persone non si possono sostituire. Lo sa. Lo capisce.<br/>
<br/>
“Quindi quando pensi che ti abbiano sostituito, fa un po’ male.” Daichi deglutisce e abbassa la testa, per continuare a spezzare la barretta in pezzi ancora più piccoli e poi portarsela in bocca, pezzo per pezzo. “Che trovino cose migliori da fare, piuttosto che venirti a trovare... Non è che non capisco che tu sia arrabbiato con lui, perché lo sono anche io. Solo, mi chiedo, se ne ho il permesso.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi si posa le mani sul viso e sbuffa. “Sapevamo già che sarebbe potuto succedere.” Vorrebbe davvero mettersi a gridare, in questo momento. Non ha il coraggio di gridare. Farebbe troppo rumore. Peserebbe troppo. Emotivamente.<br/>
<br/>
Gli viene in mente Noya. Noya e la sua cotta per Tanaka-senpai e il suo abbraccio pietoso. Deve avergli fatto così tanta pena. Asahi ci ha provato a non essere ridicolo e pesante e stupido. Non voleva certo che Noya lo vedesse in questo modo, e invece... stupido Suga.<br/>
<br/>
“Quel ragazzo, Noya, una volta mi ha detto che uscire dalla campagna è un po’ come perdere la campagna” gli dice a bassa voce, strofinandosi ancora una volta le mani sul viso. “E quindi forse il problema è questo. Che è un po’ come andare da un’altra parte del mondo, e non riuscire più a parlarsi. Io però...” Non sa come finire la frase. Prova a muovere le mani, a fare qualche gesto con le mani, ma non sa proprio che cosa vuole dire. Motivo per cui sospira e abbassa la testa.<br/>
<br/>
Daichi ha finito la sua barretta di cioccolato. “Mi dai la tua?” chiede, mostrandogli il palmo.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi sbuffa una risata. “Perché continui a tornare sempre, tu?” gli chiede. “Ti manchiamo davvero così tanto?” Apre la barretta di cioccolato e la divide in due con un puro gesto di forza. Nel buio è difficile vedere dov’è Daichi, ma immagina che la mano stia qui, vicino al suo ginocchio, motivo per cui si muove per lasciargli lì la metà del cioccolato.<br/>
<br/>
“Beh, sì” risponde, tornando a spezzare il cioccolato. “Mi fa paura andare troppo lontano. Non sono come lui. Suga è coraggioso, non pensi? Si muove sempre fa sempre tante cose che vuole fare. E una volta mi ricordo che gli ho chiesto come faceva ad andare di qua e di là senza avere paura e lui mi ha detto: perché quando tornerò voi non ci sarete? Come se fosse sicuro che ci incontreremo sempre di nuovo, e come e non avesse paura che noi scompariamo. Ma io, sai Asahi, penso ce ne ho un sacco di quella paura. Di prendere il treno e scoprire che tu sei andato via, o che Shimizu ha deciso di dare fuoco a tutto, non lo so.” Ride un po’, ma ha la voce rotta. “Fa paura andare via.”<br/>
<br/>
È bene parlare di sera, in un posto così buio. È un po’ come parlare al vuoto. O sentire le confessioni di un vuoto. Daichi è sempre stato troppo emotivo. Ha la lacrima facile. E sta facendo venire un peso al petto anche ad Asahi, perché capisce. Perché sa quello di cui Daichi sta parlando. Stringe i pugni. Perché devono sempre far finta di non provare niente, loro tre? Perché non sistemano mai le cose insieme, o, almeno, non ne parlano mai? Perché si lasciano sempre da soli, in queste situazioni?<br/>
<br/>
Perché quando qualcuno ha chiesto ad Asahi di appoggiarsi su di lui, Asahi ha pensato che parlasse per pietà e non per affetto?<br/>
<br/>
Noya è un ragazzo così gentile. Perché ha dovuto pensare così male di lui? Perché ha così tanta paura di mostrargli quanto piccolo e stupido lui possa essere? Perché ha così tanta paura di farsi vedere per quello che è?<br/>
<br/>
“Le persone vanno via, Daichi” mormora. “È quello che fanno. E uno non ci può fare niente.”<br/>
<br/>
Daichi fa u movimento con la mano, forse per asciugarsi delle lacrime con la manica della giacca, ma di questo Asahi non può esserne sicuro al cento percento. Almeno non lo è, finché Daichi non tira un po’ su col naso e Asahi sospira, puntando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.<br/>
<br/>
Le persone vanno via. Sono più persone che hanno deciso di uscire dalla vita di Asahi che quelle che hanno deciso di rimanere. E a volte non basta dire che nel tempo in cui siete stati insieme vi siete voluti bene. A volte non aiuta a sopportare meglio il dolore e a volte non aiuta a non farti sentire così abbandonato o dimenticato.<br/>
<br/>
“Io penso che Suga tornerà” risponde Daichi, tirando su col naso e passandosi la mano sulle labbra. “Non perché io voglio che torni, almeno non credo che sia per questo, ma perché se qualcuno può vivere da una parte e dall’altra senza avere nemmeno una ripercussione, allora penso che quello possa essere Suga.”<br/>
<br/>
“Perché?”<br/>
<br/>
“Perché mi ha detto che sarebbe tornato. E di aspettarlo.”<br/>
<br/>
“E perché te lo ha detto?”<br/>
<br/>
Daichi non risponde subito. Lascia passare un pochino di tempo, per poi girarsi verso Asahi. Non diceva che Suga era meno suo amico di quanto lo fosse con Asahi? Questo stupido bugiardo nemmeno si rende conto di quello che dice. Che ne può sapere alla fine Daichi di quanto ci si possa sentire inutili e rimpiazzabili. È Daichi, cavolo. Che ne può sapere di quanto ci si può sentire soli?<br/>
<br/>
Asahi sbuffa, grattandosi con irritazione dietro l’orecchio. Daichi ha ripreso a mangiare, nel frattempo e tiene la testa bassa, come se ci fosse il bisogno, in questo buio, nella strada senza lampioni, che è pericolosa, forse non dovrebbero stare qui, seduti, a parlare di sentimenti. Anche se forse è il luogo più privato che possano aver trovato. E ad Asahi viene da piangere. Ha un groppo alla gola. Le persone devono andare via, non c’è modo di fermare questa cosa. Qualcuno deve rimanere sempre indietro. E Asahi non vuole essere pesante. Ma è così che è successo fino a oggi. Perché le cose dovrebbero cambiare adesso?<br/>
<br/>
“Gliel’ho chiesto, Asahi” gli risponde alla fine, con la voce bassa, quasi impercettibile. “Ho messo da parte l’orgoglio e la paura e gliel’ho chiesto.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi si gira verso la voce di Daichi. Glielo ha... oh. Questa è... davvero una cosa grossa. Che Daichi abbia parlato, che Daichi abbia chiesto... “Voi due state...?” Asahi non trova la parola giusta. Oh. “Beh, questo... non me lo avevate detto.” Ora sì che gli viene da piangere. Appena sbatte le palpebre gli cade una lacrima sulla guancia. Questo rende tutto solo un po’ complicato.<br/>
<br/>
“Non è una cosa seria.”<br/>
<br/>
“Penso sia una cosa seria” ribatte Asahi, con una voce un po’ troppo accusatoria. Deve schiarirsi la gola. Deve provare a smettere di piangere. “Cos’ha risposto lui?”<br/>
<br/>
“Di aspettarlo.”<br/>
<br/>
“E cosa hai risposto tu?”<br/>
<br/>
“Che lo avrei fatto.”<br/>
<br/>
Non cambia le cose. La situazione è la stessa di cinque minuti fa. Non cambia davvero niente. Asahi tira su le ginocchia e sospira, affondando parte del viso tra le braccia. Vorrebbe chiederli che cosa gli fa venire in mente allora che Suga sarebbe davvero tornato solo perché glielo ha promesso. Lo sanno tutti che quel ragazzo è un bugiardo. E questo fa solo sentire più solo Asahi. A questo punto, Daichi poteva pure non venire a consolarlo. Forse sarebbe stato meglio. “Lascialo” gli consiglia Asahi. “Non è venuto a trovarci quest’estate.”<br/>
<br/>
“Noi non stiamo proprio insieme” risponde Daichi con una smorfia.<br/>
<br/>
“Allora mettitici insieme e poi lascialo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sei diventato vendicativo?”<br/>
<br/>
“Consiglierò la stessa cosa a Suga, quando gli parlerò. Perché non mi avete detto niente di questa storia. Mi avete proprio tagliato fuori. Begli amici.”<br/>
<br/>
“Non è che ci sia molto da raccontare. E non avevamo nemmeno pensato in dirtelo perché visto che non stiamo insieme, non cambia niente.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi ruota gli occhi. Ora si sente anche più tradito. Lo confondono tutti così tanto... e ha così tanta voglia di prendere entrambi a pugni, adesso. Essere arrabbiati è stancante. Vorrebbe smettere di esserlo, ma Daichi sembra voler proprio litigare, adesso, e Asahi ha deciso anche di ascoltarlo, da bravo masochista.<br/>
<br/>
“E a te non l’ho mai detto, perché, non lo so, credo che forse ho perso tutto il coraggio, dopo quella conversazione con Suga, ma...” Daichi tira su col naso ancora una volta. Deve aver finito la barretta di cioccolato. Meno male, pensa Asahi, altrimenti si sarebbe strozzato, perché avrebbe continuato a mangiare. “Sono davvero felice che tu non mi abbia detto di non tornare. Anche solo per scherzo, sai? Perché certo che mi manca Suga. Ma mi mancheresti anche tu se scomparissi dalla mia vita.” Posa la fronte sulla spalla di Asahi e poi gli dà un pugno leggero. “Cioè, dai, poi chi mi potrebbe preparare lo shoyu ramen?”<br/>
<br/>
Adesso anche le lacrime di Asahi sono grosse quanto dita delle mani. Chiude gli occhi e invece di fermare le lacrime questo movimento le fa uscire con più velocità. “Non ho intenzione di prepararti un bel niente” gli risponde, ma ha la voce troppo rotta per poter essere preso sul serio.<br/>
<br/>
“Solo, Asahi, non ti chiudere, va bene? So che fa paura, però tu non ti chiudere solo perché Suga è stupido.” Sospira, passandosi le mani trai capelli. “Beh. Quello che dico è -che a volte per farsi amare ci si dovrebbe far conoscere. O mettersi in ridicolo. Guarda che sto facendo adesso, tipo. Te lo volevo dire che ti voglio bene. Io ti conosco, con questa cosa del tuo essere lagnoso e sapevo dove venirti a cercare visto che eri giù e ti voglio bene. E pure quel deficiente di Suga ti vuole bene. Vuole bene. Al presente, okay? Io lo so. Ecco. Questo.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi si passa le mani sul viso, per asciugarsi le guance. Si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo, appallottolandosi e portando con sé anche Daichi che sbuffa. “Piangi sempre Daichi, mamma mia” gli dice cercando di scherzare.<br/>
<br/>
“Non sto piangendo” ribatte lui.<br/>
<br/>
“Potremmo essere compagni di pianto.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ti ho detto che <em>non</em> sto piangendo.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
L’amicizia con Hisashi è nata perché una volta ha provato a rubare i cocomeri dai campi del nonno, e Yuu lo ha trovato lì, con le mani nel sacco e gli ha detto che poteva venire a casa sua a mangiare cocomero tutte le volte che voleva. Una storia semplice così. Che poi Hisashi e Yuu siano diventati così tanto amici, beh, deve essere stato un caso, oppure deve essere stato destino. Uno dei due, comunque. E quindi Hisashi, quando è ora di iniziare a vedere i cocomeri fruttare, beh, prova a passare il più possibile per i campi di Yuu. Ed è l’unico motivo per cui adesso sta seduto nel suo giardino, con delle infradito e anche troppo sudato, mentre Yuu sta accovacciato, accanto a Pochi, che sembra volerlo proteggere. . Forse dal caldo. Forse invece dal cuore spezzato. Beh. <em>Comunque. </em><br/>
<br/>
Yuu non riesce a non pensare ad Asahi-san. E quindi pianta la paletta nel terreno senza nemmeno scavare. Non fa altro. Tira fuori la paletta. Conficca la paletta nel terreno. Tira fuori la paletta. Conficca la paletta nel terreno. Con che faccia si può far vedere dai Tanaka, adesso che Asahi-san lo ha rifiutato? Come può farsi vedere da Asahi-san, se ora sa quali sono i sentimenti di Yuu, se questo lo mette a disagio? Tira fuori la paletta dal terreno.<br/>
<br/>
“Tu hai davvero intenzione di andare via?” gli chiede Hisashi, mangia, sputando i semi di cocomero sul giardino.<br/>
<br/>
“Forse dovrei farlo” risponde, borbottando. Pochi posa il muso sulla sua testa, ma non importa. Alla fine ha deciso di morire qui, quindi che importa? Potrebbe scavare la sua tomba sotto il prezzemolo piantato insieme ad Asahi-san, così lo vedrà, ogni tanto, quando Asahi-san verrà a trovare la piantina e ricorderà di quella giornata in cui, per sbaglio, il mignolo di Yuu ha toccato il suo polso. E forse la cosa gli farà ribrezzo, o forse Yuu gli farà ancora pena, ma non importa, perché l’anima di Yuu potrà ancora vederlo, finché si ricorderà di lui.<br/>
<br/>
“E lasceresti questa casa?” chiede ancora Hisashi. “Non volevi... avevi detto che volevi riempirla di persone questa casa, non abbandonarla a se stessa... cioè, io... tu avevi detto che la volevi riempire di persone. Che ti saresti preso cura d questa casa. Di chi hai invitato in questa casa. E ora parli di diventare un professionista? La pallavolo? Lo... lo vuoi per davvero? Non è... forse Ennoshita ti ha messo delle cose in testa? I tuoi zii?”<br/>
<br/>
Yuu sbuffa. Detta così, questa conversazione?, è inutile e stupida e non vuole averla proprio adesso. Forse Hisashi non se n’è reso conto ma, ugh, lui starebbe soffrendo a causa di un cuore spezzato. “Pensi che non potrei diventare un professionista?” gli chiede. E, davvero, deve continuare questa conversazione? Davvero?<br/>
<br/>
“Lo so che potresti, non è quello che ti sto dicendo” gli risponde Hisashi, dondolando un piede. “Ti sto chiedendo se vuoi abbandonare la casa paterna.”<br/>
<br/>
“Volere” ripete Yuu a bassa voce. Torna a piantare e tirare fuori la paletta da giardino, mentre Pochi gli si accuccia accanto. “Non è una questione di volere, però. È una cosa che posso fare o che non posso fare, giusto? Quindi che importa?”<br/>
<br/>
“Quindi vuoi abbandonare i campi, la casa, Pochi, perché puoi farlo?” chiede ancora Hisashi. Oggi vuole proprio parlare. Chissà che cosa vuole sul serio. “Che a me non darebbe fastidio. Io ti appoggerei anche, se non fosse che non hai mai parlato di giocare a pallavolo professionalmente. Non hai mai parlato di voler giocare oltre il diploma in squadre ufficiali, ma hai sempre parlato di questa fottuta casa e tutte le cose che volevi farci con questi cazzo di campi. E invece. Adesso stai dicendo di andare via, perché lo puoi fare? Davvero? Noya. Davvero?”<br/>
<br/>
“Non m’importa.”<br/>
<br/>
“Poi non potrai tornare indietro” lo avverte Hisashi. “È solo per questo te lo dico. Perché poi i tuoi zii venderanno queste terre. E questa casa? Andata. Noya. Mi senti? Non ci hai pensato?”<br/>
<br/>
“Beh, sai che c’è? Magari non sono fatto per proteggere o custodire niente, per davvero, nella vita reale. Forse non sono capace di farlo” gli grida contro Yuu, girandosi verso di lui. “Magari questa casa sta meglio con qualcun altro! Magari le piante stanno meglio con qualcun altro! Magari io mica ci riesco a fare il meglio per la casa o per le risaie. Magari... lascia perdere. Ti ho già detto che non mi importa.”<br/>
<br/>
“Non t’importa.”<br/>
<br/>
“Cosa ne posso sapere io più di loro?” chiede, allora. “Non mi hanno mai avvero lasciato lavorare la terra. Non mi hanno mai spiegato cosa farci con quello che produciamo. Conosco i clienti locali, uau, sì, beh, non vuol dire niente. La pallavolo la conosco. So quello che devo fare in campo. So cosa devo fare per la squadra. Forse sono un miglior giocatore professionista di quanto potrò mai essere un buon... agricoltore o come cazzo si dice, va bene? Quindi. Potresti per cinque secondi, solo cinque, non chiedo di più, smettere di darmi addosso? Potresti?”<br/>
<br/>
Hisahi sospira, buttando per terra con un gesto stizzito il resto del cocomero, facendo scattare sull’attenti. “Da quando sei un codardo, Noya?” gli chiede, scuotendo la testa. “Ma la cosa è che se mi avessi chiesto aiuto, magari, brutto deficiente, io ti avrei detto già di sì.” Scuote ancora una volta la testa. “Perché anche io amo la tua casa. E nessuno si aspetta che tu faccia ancora qualcosa perché tuo nonno è vivo! E hai ancora il tempo per imparare! Vuoi davvero andartene via?”<br/>
<br/>
Ha sporcato il giardino.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu sbuffa. “Certo che no” risponde. Conficca la paletta nel terreno e poi la riprende in mano. La conficca di nuovo, poi la tira fuori dalla terra.<br/>
<br/>
“Allora comportati di conseguenza” grida esasperato Hisashi.<br/>
<br/>
Yuu sospira, portandosi una mano sul viso, per chiudere gli occhi. È solo paura. Tutti la possono provare. Perché quando la prova lui sembra che tutto il mondo finisca? E comunque, quando ha preso il coraggio in mano, è andata bene? No. Quindi? È così che va a finire sempre, e allora basta. Se avesse del tempo da solo, coi suoi pensieri, se potesse rimetterli in ordine, forse adesso non starebbe così tanto nei guai, no? È così stanco. Non fanno che dirgli quello che deve fare. Hanno tutti delle opinioni e lui invece non pensa di averne. O forse ne aveva una ma adesso l’ha dimenticata. Non è una cosa carina da fare a qualcuno a cui vuoi bene, fargli dimenticare, tra tutto il rumore, la sua stessa voce.<br/>
<br/>
Dovrebbe gridare di più. Dovrebbe gridare i suoi pensieri ad alta voce con più forza.<em> Lasciaci vendere i campi. Custodisci la casa paterna. Va’ in città. Gioca a pallavolo. Viviti la vita adesso che puoi. Poi inizieranno i problemi. Sei ancora giovane. Fa questo. No, quest’altro.</em> Se gli lasciassero scegliere quello che vuole fare...<br/>
<br/>
Yuu si porta le mani sulle orecchie e prende un respiro profondo.<br/>
<br/>
Basta.<br/>
<br/>
Basta basta basta basta.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Quando Asahi trova Noya, c’è un fulmine che cade da qualche parte dietro di lui e loro due rimangono in silenzio fino a dopo i dieci secondi che ci mette il rumore del tuono ad arrivare. E solo in quel momento Asahi si risveglia dal suo torpore, lancia un’occhiata alle sue spalle e poi verso il cielo e non si era reso conto di queste enormi nuvole, venendo fino a quassù. Sembra notte. Poco fa c’era una bella luce limpida e adesso sembra essere notte. E lui ha in mano un onigiri e Noya non si è mosso di un centimetro.<br/>
<br/>
Piove. Inizia a piovere in un momento così poco adatto da far quasi ruotare gli occhi ad Asahi, ma non è questa la cosa importante. È Noya che sembra essere immobilizzato, inginocchiato come quella divinità protettrice alle porte del suo tempio. E Asahi è qui per... non è nemmeno sicuro del perché.<br/>
<br/>
Come ha fatto Asahi a finire qui? Era a casa sua, fino a cinque secondi fa. O almeno. Quando era cosciente, era nella sua cucina a preparare degli onigiri e adesso invece sta qui, con Noya che lo guarda, e poi lancia uno sguardo all’entrata della casa e poi di nuovo ad Asahi, prima di stropicciarsi un occhio e inginocchiarsi. “Asahi-san?” chiede, inclinando un po’ la testa, prima di muoversi verso l’interno della casa e poi tornare fuori, con un ombrello in mano e i piedi scalzi.<br/>
<br/>
Sta davvero piovendo sopra di loro e Noya corre verso Asahi, apre l’ombrello (uno piccolo, con un Dragonite sopra ed è così ironica come cosa perché, beh, Dragonite è notoriamente un pokèmon semi-leggendario che salva le persone che potrebbero affogare e Noya è...) e copre la testa di Asahi, alzandosi in punta di piedi. Le gocce di pioggia cadono con violenza sull’ombrello. Le piogge estive sono così e la terra deve essere molto fredda, ma Noya non se ne lamenta, continua a osservare Asahi, si stropiccia di nuovo un occhio.<br/>
<br/>
“Asahi-san, va tutto bene?”<br/>
<br/>
Sembra preoccupato. Però ha anche un sorriso sulle labbra. Come se volesse dirgli di non preoccuparsi, che va davvero tutto bene. Le piogge estive, Asahi ricorda, sono un gran fastidio. Non ti rendi mai conto di quando arriveranno e poi scompaiono senza che tu abbia nemmeno il tempo di battere le ciglia. “Stavo preparando degli onigiri” risponde, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.<br/>
<br/>
Noya sbatte le palpebre e poi gli prende il polso, sbuffando appena una risata, per tirarlo verso casa e quindi al coperto. “E poi cos’è successo?” gli chiede.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi non può dire che è salito fino alla sua casa paterna in uno stato d’impulsività che nemmeno fa parte di lui o della sua personalità. Non è una cosa che può dire senza sembrare ridicolo, o stupido e si era detto che non voleva esserlo, davanti a Noya. Non vuole riversare i suoi sentimenti su di lui, pur sapendo che non sono corrisposti. Non vuole dargli una responsabilità così pesante. Non vuole pesare su Noya, ma -non vuole nemmeno non farlo. “Il primo onigiri” gli risponde con un fil di voce. “Dovremmo mangiarlo insieme.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya gli lancia un’occhiata veloce, mentre si arrampica per potersi sedere di nuovo sulla veranda e aspetta che anche Asahi si sieda, accanto a lui. “Il primo onigiri deve essere sempre assaggiato insieme” risponde, incrociando le gambe. “Quindi sei venuto fino a quassù? Gli altri onigiri anche sono per me?”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi sbuffa una risata, ma non dice molto. Si siede. Guarda piovere. E poi si ricorda che lo ha portato, questo onigiri, che lo vuole davvero condividere con Noya e che dovrebbe stare... controlla la borsa, per tirare fuori un pacchetto del pranzo un po’ vuoto. Lo posa tra loro due e poi torna a guardare Noya, che non osservava i suoi movimenti, ma lui. Lui Asahi. E questa cosa lo rende un po’ troppo nervoso, motivo per cui si gratta la fronte con le dita ancora fredde e bagnate.<br/>
<br/>
“Dovrei prenderti un asciugamano” commenta Noya, con un sorriso pieno e la testa inclinata. Mostra il collo, quando sorride così. “Mi dai...?”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi allunga il braccio per prendergli la mano e fermarlo dall’andare da qualsiasi altra parte. Di nuovo, non lo ha fatto perché ci ha pensato. È stato puro istinto e Noya apre la bocca sorpreso, senza riuscire a dire mezza parola. E Asahi tira indietro la mano, come se si fosse bruciato. “Scusa” mormora, tornando a guardare fuori, la pioggia. “Ma non c’è bisogno. Penso -li laverò dopo.” Si passa la mano trai capelli, e dovrebbe andare via, in realtà. Che ci fa lui qui? Non ha niente da dire. Non ha niente di interessante da raccontare. Non c’è niente di interessante in lui, in realtà. Ugh. Deve fermarsi dal nascondere il viso tra le mani.<br/>
<br/>
Noya si guarda il polso e poi Asahi. “Puoi presentarti qui anche senza onigiri. È per questo che abbiamo piantato il prezzemolo” gli dice poi. Per qualche motivo sta tenendo le distanze fisiche. Si è seduto lontano da lui. “A me fa piacere che tu venga a trovarmi. Te l’ho detto. Posso preparare io da mangiare e lo sai che ho sempre il futon pronto.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi sorride e cerca di concentrarsi sull’onigiri tra loro. Lo divide in due e gliene passa la metà. Non sa nemmeno che cosa deve dire, a questo punto. È così stupido. Basta. Dovrebbe riuscire ad andare via. Non sa come, però. Gli batte il cuore a mille. È così terrorizzato da riuscire a sentire solo caldo e sudore e le orecchie bollire con così tanto ardore da potergli cadere. Deve parlare. Deve dire quello che deve dire. Deve -vuole essere sincero con Noya. Farsi vedere da Noya. Anche se questo vuol dire essere ridicolo ai suoi occhi, essere quel ragazzino debole e lagnoso. E bisognoso d’amore. Neanche fosse un cucciolo abbandonato.<br/>
<br/>
Per farsi amare ci si dovrebbe far conoscere. Glielo aveva detto Daichi. Anche se non ricambia i suoi sentimenti romantici, beh, potrebbero comunque continuare a essere amici. Asahi potrebbe lo stesso avere il permesso di stargli accanto. Ha il respiro corto. Ha tanta paura. Non è mai stato un tipo troppo coraggioso.<br/>
<br/>
“Ti ho messo in una brutta situazione, vero?” gli chiede Noya, prendendo l’onigiri. “Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto...”<br/>
<br/>
“Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato” lo interrompe a voce alta Asahi, scuotendo con forza la testa. “Sono stato io che non ho fatto... non ho detto... tu sei solo sempre stato gentile e io, da stupido, invece di poter essere solo amici, credo che ho pensato... a te piace Tanaka-senpai, vero?”<br/>
<br/>
Noya aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Neesan?” chiede. “Certo che le voglio bene. Ma non mi piace più di quanto mi piaccia Ryuu.” Mangia la sua metà di onigiri in due bocconi. “È diverso da quello che provo per te.”<br/>
<br/>
Asahi si passa una mano sulla nuca. Ah. Quindi. Così. Bene. Quello che prova... Quello che...? “E cos’è che provi per me?” gli chiede, alzando la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.<br/>
<br/>
“Io sono innamorato di te, Asahi-san” gli risponde con anche troppa leggerezza e l’espressione di qualcuno che ha appena detto qualcosa di ovvio.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah. Okay.” Asahi torna a guardare il suo onigiri. Capisce. Annuisce piano. Noya è innamorato di lui. Okay. Lo capisce. Ah. Aspetta. Asahi si gira di scatto verso di lui e alza le sopracciglia con un’espressione sorpresa. “Cosa sei tu?” chiede, gridando e per un attimo sembra addirittura che smetta di piovere.<br/>
<br/>
Noya sobbalza. Indossa un enorme sorriso, ma sembra essere un po’ spossato, forse spaventato dal tono di voce che Asahi ha usato. “Ho detto che sono innamorato di te” gli ripete poi, sbuffando una risata. “Non era -non penso fosse un segreto?”<br/>
<br/>
“Lo era per me!”<br/>
<br/>
“Io ti ho abbracciato” gli ricorda Noya. Tira su un ginocchio, continuando a guardarlo con degli occhi penetranti. L’odore di terra bagnata e la pioggia che continua a cadere riempie ogni vuoto. E Noya non sembra essere a disagio, con questa conversazione, anzi. Posa il braccio sul ginocchio. “Poteva essere un indizio.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ci si abbraccia sempre tra amici!” ribatte Asahi, con la voce che sale su, in un falsetto nervoso. Si porta le mani sulle labbra. “Come avrei potuto capire che cosa provavi da un abbraccio?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ti ho accompagnato anche a casa un paio di volte” continua Noya, continuando a ridere. Posa la testa sul braccio steso. “Ti ho anche dato qualche bacio sulla guancia. E ti ho fatto da cavia per i tuoi piatti. E ti ho invitato a casa mia.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hai invitato i tuoi amici per tutta la tua vita a casa tua!”<br/>
<br/>
“Giusto. Uhm. Beh, comunque, ora lo sai, no?” risponde ancora una volta Noya, ridendo. Poi però il suo sorriso scompare e smette di guardare Asahi. Torna a guardare la pioggia, il suo giardino. “Mio nonno ha sempre detto che se si è spaventati di solito si dovrebbe affrontare quella cosa che ti fa paura. E poi -beh, poi la paura scompare. Mi sono reso conto che in questi ultimi mesi non ho fatto che avere paura. Dovevo scegliere se rimanere nella casa paterna. Dovevo decidere se sono abbastanza bravo e coraggioso per riempire la casa paterna di persone e però ho trovato una via di scampo e ho pensato che forse era quello che dovevo fare. Anche se non ci avevo mai pensato sul serio, alla fine ci ho pensato. Ma fa più paura perderla questa casa.” Sospira, mordendosi le labbra. “Io amo i miei campi, con tutti i problemi che mi possono portare. E amo te. Sei l’unica persona che non mi ha mai detto che cosa fare.” Ha detto <em>amo</em>. Asahi sente il cuore battergli nelle orecchie. Ha detto... “Non che mi aspetti niente” finisce Noya.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi non ha nemmeno toccato il suo onigiri. Spezza di nuovo in due la sua metà, per poi darla a Noya, che la accetta, anche se con una strana espressione sul viso. “Anche per me” gli dice, mordendo il suo quarto di onigiri. “Cioè anche io. Anche... ugh.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya finisce il suo quarto di onigiri in un boccone. “Anche tu sei innamorato di te?” gli chiede con la bocca piena. “Non è una brutta cosa. Essere innamorati di se stessi.” Lo sta prendendo in giro.<br/>
<br/>
“Di te. Anche io sono innamorato. Ma di te” prova a essere più chiaro. Ecco. Lo ha detto. Bene. Finito. Comunque pensava di non essere corrisposto. È una bella cosa. Questa. Sapere che qualcuno è sempre felice di vederlo. È bello. Non essere stato cacciato dalla casa paterna -è stato bello. “Volevo dire questo.”<br/>
<br/>
Noya gattona verso di lui, per posare la testa sulla sua spalla. E, quando Asahi abbassa lo sguardo per vederlo, Noya alza il mento, come se lo stesse salutando, gli mostra il suo sorriso. “Quindi sono sentimenti corrisposti” gli dice, prima di alzarsi in ginocchio. E lo guarda negli occhi. Gli occhi marroni di Noya sono puntati su quelli di Asahi, che non sa nemmeno se riesce a mantenere quello sguardo. Quando Noya chiude gli occhi e posa la fronte sulla sua, sente di non riuscire a respirare.<br/>
<br/>
Abbassa un po’ la testa. In realtà, beh, non sente di riuscirci. È tutto troppo. Troppa emozione, troppi battiti del cuore, troppo caldo. Si ritrova ad appoggiarsi a Noya. E a sentire come Noya gli accarezzi i capelli, dopo avergli abbracciato la testa, con fermezza. Deve essere una posizione scomoda per lui. In ginocchio. Con Asahi che si posa su di lui. È pesante Asahi. È difficile avere a che fare con lui e la maggior parte delle persone che hanno a che fare con lui prima o poi vanno via. Noya ha una casa in cui è cresciuto e in cui forse si sentiva solo, e Asahi non sa come riempire i silenzi. Non può essere una situazione ottimale. Ma Asahi non è spaventato.<br/>
<br/>
Asahi abbraccia Noya, aggrappando le mani alle sue spalle e chiude gli occhi, sentendo il suo profumo. Non è spaventato. Lui ha paura di tutto e in questo momento non ce ne ha. Forse perché Noya gli sta accarezzando i capelli o forse perché lo abbraccia con così tanta forza da fargli capire che non lo avrebbe lasciato andare o cadere via.<br/>
<br/>
Quando Noya posa una mano sul viso di Asahi, per alzargli un po’ il mento e poi dargli un bacio sul lato delle labbra e sembra come se gli fosse passato un brivido per tutto il corpo, dopo averlo fatto, perché poi prende un respiro così profondo, prima di tornare ad abbracciargli la testa che ha fatto sentire Asahi amato. Non è nemmeno imbarazzante. È solo naturale. È solo quello che sente di voler fare.<br/>
<br/>
“Sai di riso, Asahi-san” gli sussurra trai capelli. E poi li bacia. “Sono così felice.”<br/>
<br/>
“Lo sono anche io” gli dice, stringendolo nel loro abbraccio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"La verità è che per quanto possano dire, Asahi e Noya hanno vissuto esperienze simili. </p><p>Da piccoli, entrambi hanno avuto un cane. Solo che il cane di Asahi è morto, quello di Noya è vivo e vegeto e gli mangia i calzini un giorno sì e l'altro anche. Entrambi sono visti in un modo dalla famiglia e in un altro dai loro amici. Solo che se Noya è visto come silenzioso dalla sua famiglia e rumoroso fuori casa, Asahi è visto come rumoroso dentro casa e silenzioso coi suoi amici. Entrambi sanno che cosa vuol dire vivere in una casa solitaria, solo che Asahi il suo appartamento lo vuole abbandonare e Noya invece vuole custodire la sua casa paterna. Noya sembra una divinità protettrice. Asahi di divino ha davvero poco. E ha bruciato di nuovo l'omurice." </p><p>doveva essere l'introduzione originale, ma è troppo seriosa, vero?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>